Weil wir anders sind
by Pikaf
Summary: InProgress SSRL: Spielt während Severus Schulzeit. Severus streift nachts durch das Schulgebäude und trifft auf jemanden, der auch nicht schlafen kann. GeneralDramaRomance
1. Kinder der Nacht

**Disclaimer:** Nix mir, alles JKRs

**Pairing:** Severus Snape/ Remus Lupin

**Drama/Romanze: **Die Probleme zweier schwieriger Jugendlicher, die sich nicht in ihrem Rollen zurechtfinden. Was schweißt schon mehr zusammen als die gleichen Monster?

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Kinder der Nacht**

Er lief durch die dunklen Gänge des Schulgebäudes. Angestrengt achtete er darauf ja keine lauten Geräusche von sich zu geben. Also unterdrückte er sein Gähnen und schlich fast auf Zehenspitzen über den kalten Steinboden. Wenn ihn um diese Uhrzeit jemand erwischte, würde ihn das in extreme Schwierigkeiten bringen. Vorsichtig spähte er um die Ecke in den nächsten abzweigenden Gang – keiner da – zum Glück!

Er setzte seinen Weg fort, den Zauberstab griffbereit, immer parat, um einen Angreifer abzuwehren.

Jedoch war es eher unwahrscheinlich, so tief in der Nacht noch jemandem über den Weg zu laufen. Er läge ja auch schon längst im Bett, wenn da nicht diese Sache wäre! Aber egal, das war es allemal wert!

Severus schlich weiter. Die nächtliche Stille, in der Hogwarts lag, machte ihn noch schläfriger und nur das Tapsen seiner eigenen Schritte und der Klang seiner Gedanken hinderten ihn daran auf der Stelle einzuschlafen.

Die Bilder an den Wänden schnarchten in ihren Rahmen, oder zumindest taten sie so, denn keines beschwerte sich über das Licht, dass von Severus' Zauberstab glühte und ihm den Weg erhellte.

Ein fensterloser Gang führte ihn an einigen Klassenzimmern vorbei zur Großen Treppe.

Er musste noch durch die Eingangshalle und hinunter in die Kerker schleichen, bevor er wieder sicher im Gemeinschaftsraum ankommen würde. Gar nicht mal so leicht, denn die Lehrer, die zeitweise auf Streife gingen, kannten Geheimgänge, die sie schnellstmöglich durch die ganze Schule führten, ohne dass ein sich herum treibender Schüler auch nur beobachtet fühlen würde.

Aber auch Severus kannte ein paar Gänge, die den meisten Schülern verborgen waren.

Er zog seinen Mantel enger, während er mit geschickten Fingern die Statue von Gerlinda der Grausamen nach einem Hebel absuchte. Schon hatte er ihn gefunden und gedrückt. Mit einem leisen Kratzen schob sich die Statue ein paar Meter zur Seite und gab ein Loch im Boden frei, in das eine Leiter eingelassen war.

„Nox".

Severus kletterte die Stufen hinunter und schon schob sich die Statue wieder an ihren angestammten Platz.

Er hörte nur noch sein Herz pochen, jedes andere Geräusch wurde von der Dunkelheit der Umgebung verschluckt.

Soweit Severus wusste, führte die Leiter ihn zwei Stockwerke tiefer in einen verborgenen Gang zwischen den Toiletten und dem Zauberkunst Klassenraum im zweiten Stock. Somit konnte er die große Treppe umgehen, die den schwierigsten Part von nächtlichen Wanderungen darstellte.

Am Boden der Leiter angekommen, wandte er sich nach links. Rechts führte der Gang in eine Sackgasse, jedenfalls hatte Severus dort vergeblich nach einem weiteren Ausgang gesucht.

Der Gang war gerade hoch genug, dass man aufrecht stehen konnte, jedenfalls ein 16-jähriger konnte das, und gerade breit genug, dass man mit nicht ganz ausgestreckten Armen beide Seitenwände berühren konnte.

Er tastete sich im Dunkeln an den Wänden entlang – es war durchaus möglich, dass der Gang in irgendeiner Art und Weise auf Magie oder Licht reagierte.

Erst vor ein paar Wochen hatte ein Ravenclaw für Gesprächsstoff gesorgt, weil er in einem Geheimgang seinen Zauberstab entzündet hatte und dieser daraufhin in einem fürchterlichen Ton angefangen hatte zu heulen und zu toben. Seitdem war der Geheimgang nicht mehr ganz so geheim.

Severus wollte möglichst kein Aufsehen erregen und so vertraute er auf seinen guten Orientierungssinn und erreichte das andere Ende des Geheimganges.

Er öffnete eine quietschende Holztür, die etwas fehl am Platz wirkte, da sie aus der grauen Steinwand hervorragte, und trat hinaus, nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass der Gang verlassen war. Er schloss die Tür wieder und ihre Umrisse verschmolzen mit dem dunklen Holzbeschlag der Wand.

Severus hielt kurz inne und horchte. Vielleicht hatte das Quietschen jemanden aufgeschreckt?

Aber alles schien ruhig. Er entzündete seinen Zauberstab und schritt weiter, nur, um kurz darauf erschreckt stehen zu bleiben und ihn wieder zu löschen. Denn als er an der Tür zum Jungenklo ankam, vernahm er ein Stöhnen und ein Wimmern. Schmerzenslaute und Keuchen, unterbrochen von dem plätschernden Geräusch von Wasser und anderen dumpfen Geräuschen, die Severus nicht einordnen konnte.

Was jetzt, dachte er, weitergehen und endlich ins Bett kommen oder der Neugier nachgeben und Gefahr laufen erwischt zu werden?

Es kam ihm vor wie Minuten, als er da stand und lauschte und mit sich rang. Sein Herz pochte vor Spannung.

‚Ich sollte mich lieber aus dem Staub machen. Vielleicht ist das nur Myrte, die mal wieder heult?'

Aber konnten Geister eigentlich Geräusche erzeugen, die von materieller Natur waren?

ooOoo

Nach einigen Sekunden steckte Severus seinen Kopf durch die kaum geöffnete Klotür. Die Geräusche wurden intensiver. Kurze Zeit dachte er, dass er vielleicht gerade ein Pärchen überraschte, doch dann sah er nur eine Person.

Ein Junge kniete vornüber gebeugt auf dem Boden vor einem der Waschbecken und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Severus schlich sich näher heran. Die Stirn des Jungen war schweißnass und sein Blick stumpf und angstverzerrt.

Der Hahn eines der Waschbecken war aufgedreht und Wasser floss unbeachtet in den Ausguss.

Severus trat ein und ging langsam ein paar Schritte auf den Jungen zu. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was war denn los?

Er wurde anscheinend nicht bemerkt, denn der Junge blickte nicht auf. Er wippte auf seinen Knien vor und zurück und hielt mit den Armen seinen Bauch fest umschlungen.

Seine blondbraunen Haare hingen ihm in die Augen und klebten nass an seinen Wangen.

Plötzlich erkannte Severus den anderen.

„Lupin?"

Erschrocken blickte der Junge auf und als er erkannte, wer da vor ihm stand, versuchte er sich aufzurichten, scheiterte jedoch kläglich.

„Severus – was-…" Mehr bekam er nicht heraus, bevor er sich erneut unter Schmerzen krümmte und sich mit den Händen auf dem – teilweise nassen – Boden abstützen musste.

Sein Atem ging stoßweise.

Severus stand verloren ein paar Meter von Lupin entfernt und war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Hier lag einer seiner Erzfeinde vor ihm und konnte vor Schmerzen kaum sprechen, etwas, das Severus ihm und seinen Freunden so oft schon gerne persönlich angetan hätte, aber plötzlich war jeder Hass verflogen. An seine Stelle war eine komische Leere getreten.

Der Anblick von Lupin' Zustand hatte rein gar nichts mit Rachegefühlen gemein.

Überfordert von der Situation blieb Severus, wo er war. Wie sollte er sich nun verhalten? Helfen? Einem Feind? Er brauchte sicherlich Hilfe, aber wollte Severus ihm denn helfen?

„Was machst du hier? Was ist passiert?"

Lupin schaute auf.

Er versuchte zu grinsen, doch es sah mehr aus wie eine Grimasse.

„Ich – geht schon…ah!"

Remus stand auf und hielt sich am Waschbeckenrand fest. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie ihm langsam der Griff entglitt und wie er drohte umzukippen.

Severus sprang vor und fing ihn auf. Er hielt ihn fest und half ihm aufrecht zu stehen.

„Lupin, was soll der Scheiß? Was hast du getan?"

Er hatte ihn kurz unter der Achsel zu fassen gekriegt. Der Körper zitterte unter seinem Griff, doch drohte er jetzt nicht mehr umzukippen.

Lupin versuchte sich zu artikulieren, was ihm sehr schwer fiel.

„Gar nichts….ich hab nur…..ich wollte nur..."

Severus blickte verwirrt in die braunen Augen seines Gegenübers. Sie waren glasig und die Pupillen weit geöffnet.

„Hast du was genommen?" fragte Severus ungläubig und in seiner Stimme schwang ein für ihn ungewohnter Ton mit. Angewidert schaute er auf jede Bewegung in Lupins Gesicht.

Lupin schaute ihn peinlich berührt an. Er hielt sich nun seinerseits an Severus' Schulter fest, dankbar für die Stütze.

Severus sah, wie Lupin mehrere Ansätze unternahm, die immer wieder von Schmerzattacken unterbrochen wurden, aber anscheinend konnte oder wollte er ihm nicht sagen, was er genau gemacht hatte. Severus wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Lupin!" raunte er so laut er es wagte, denn immer noch bestand Gefahr von einer Lehrperson entdeckt zu werden, auch wenn Severus unter diesen Umständen doch lieber jemanden hier gehabt hätte, der die Sache richtig regeln konnte.

Was würde wohl geschehen, wenn er jetzt einen Lehrer holen würde, dachte er, während er immer noch Lupin stützte, der nun wieder anfing zu schwanken.

Was auch immer noch geschehen würde, sich einfach so nachts rausschleichen würde er sicherlich nicht mehr können. Wahrscheinlich würde man ihn fragen, was er überhaupt zu dieser Zeit in diesem Teil des Schlosses zu suchen hatte, drei Etagen über dem Slytherinschlafsaal und dazu noch in einen dicken Mantel gekleidet, an dessen Saum noch der Schlamm trocknete. Aber das konnte er nicht riskieren.

Also was sollte er jetzt tun?

„Lupin! Spuck es endlich aus!" Er schaute Lupin grimmig an. Der Gryffindor hing halb an seiner Schulter und wurde ihm langsam zu schwer. Lupin hob den Kopf und schaute ihn entschuldigend an. Severus empfand nichts als Ekel bei diesem Anblick, doch hatte irgendetwas in seinem Kopf geklingelt.

Unter einem gezischten „Verdammt", das auch Lupin gehört zu haben schien, schleifte er ihn in die nächste Toilettenkabine.

Lupin wehrte sich nicht im Geringsten, hatte wohl auch keine Kraft dazu, doch fing Severus einen fragenden Blick von ihm auf, als er ihn mit einer Bewegung auf den gefliesten Boden absetzte. Lupin gab wieder ein Keuchen von sich.

Severus resignierte.

„Hör zu, Lupin", sagte er mit einer ungeduldigen und mitleidslosen Stimme. Wenn er aus dieser Situation raus wollte, musste er nun handeln, ansonsten könnte er noch die ganze Nacht hier warten und Lupin beim leiden zusehen. Oder einfach gehen, aber das könnte ihn später in noch größere Schwierigkeiten stürzen.

„Kotz das Zeug aus! Was auch immer du genommen hast, hörst du?! Kotz es aus!"

„Das geht nicht", kam sofort die Antwort. „Das…das Mittel muss wirken."

„Was hast du genommen?" fragte Severus erneut, fordernd. Warum konnte der Idiot von Werwolf – ja, Severus wusste seit kurzem von seinem Geheimnis – sich denn nicht helfen lassen? Hilfe…! Wenn er jetzt mehr Zeit zum Ordnen seiner Gedanken gehabt hätte, wäre Severus bestimmt zu dem Punkt gekommen, dass Lupin eigentlich gar keine Hilfe von ihm zu erwarten hatte. Aber diese Zeit hatte er nicht. Insgeheim verfluchte er sich nun für seine Neugier.

„Sag es mir oder ich werde einen Lehrer holen", drohte Severus. Eine Farce, klar, aber es war auch klar, dass Lupin hier sicherlich etwas Verbotenes getan hatte. Auch er würde nicht mit heiler Haut aus der Sache heraus kommen, sollte ein Lehrer davon Wind bekommen.

„Ich scherze nicht!" betonte Severus noch mal seine Worte.

Er sah, wie Lupin ihn nervös musterte und anscheinend versuchte ihn einzuschätzen. Severus machte einen Schritt aus der Kabine raus und hatte im gleichen Moment gewonnen.

„Warte!" bat Lupin schnell, „bitte… keine Lehrer."

Severus schaute ihn mit unverhohlener Neugier an.

Lupin druckste herum, sein von den Schmerzen bleiches Gesicht zwischen Severus und dem Boden hin und her wandernd.

„Ich… hab einen Trank gebraut, damit ich mich….damit" – er schaute Severus flehend in die Augen – „damit ich mich nicht verwandle".

Severus' Verblüffung über diese Tatsache spiegelte sich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht wieder.

ooOoo

„Du hast was?"

„Du…du verstehst das nicht", versuchte Lupin zu erklären, wurde aber von Severus unterbrochen.

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe sehr wohl!" gab Severus kaltschnäuzig zurück. „Wie kann man nur so blöd sein?!" Seine Mundwinkel verformten sich zu einem abwertenden Grinsen.

„Du hast gedacht, du könntest dir einen Anti-Wolfstrank brauen, weil du das ja so exzellent beherrschst", sagte Severus betont abfällig „Oh! Entschuldige, ich meine natürlich Anti-**Wer**wolftrank – und das hat anscheinend nicht so ganz geklappt…. Mal ehrlich, hattest du vor dich umzubringen?"

Lupin zuckte bei der Erwähnung des Werwolfes zusammen und schaute Severus nun grimmig an.

„Ich meine, nicht, dass mir das was ausmachen würde…" setzte Severus hinzu.

„Er wird schon noch wirken", brachte er hervor „Es braucht nur etwas Zeit…"

„Du hast dich vergiftet", stellte Severus trocken fest.

Er blickte auf Lupin, der immer noch auf dem Boden vor dem Klo saß und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Hast du eine Ahnung!" gab Lupin zurück.

„Jedenfalls mehr als du", sagte Severus. Als er von Lupin, der wieder etwas bleicher geworden war und sich wieder vor und zurück wiegte keine Antwort, sondern nur einen seltsamen Blick zurückbekam, fügte er hinzu:

„Muss ich erst nachhelfen oder kotzt du jetzt freiwillig? Ich hab nämlich keine Lust, noch die ganze Nacht hier rumzuhängen."

„Keiner hat dich gebeten…" fing Lupin an, doch da würgte und schaffte es grade noch die Kloschüssel zu treffen.

Severus trat hinaus auf den Gang. Das wollte er sich wirklich nicht antun.

Dieser Idiot, dachte Severus bei sich, während Lupins Brechgeräusche aus der Toilette zu ihm drangen. Er ging zum Waschbecken und tränkte ein paar Handtücher mit Wasser. Dann drehte er den Hahn zu, der die ganze Zeit über gelaufen war. Im Waschbecken entdeckte er die leere Phiole, in der Lupin anscheinend seinen „Trank" aufbewahrt hatte.

Er fischte sie heraus und steckte sie in seine Manteltasche.

Es dauerte fast fünf Minuten, bevor Lupin fertig war und aus der Toilette geschwankt kam.

Er wirkte nicht mehr ganz so bleich, doch der Schweiß stand ihm noch immer auf der Stirn und seine Haltung zeigte eindeutig, wie erschöpft er war.

‚Warum tue ich das eigentlich?', fragte sich Severus kopfschüttelnd und mit sich selbst höchst unzufrieden, als er Lupin die Tücher hinhielt.

Dieser schaute ihn verwundert an.

Severus drücke ihm ungeduldig die nassen Tücher in die Hand und Lupin wischte sich das Gesicht und den Hals ab, den Blick betroffen zu Boden gerichtet.

„So war das nicht geplant", gab er leise zu. Sein Atem schien sich langsam zu beruhigen.

Severus achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern ging leise zur Tür, die auf den Flur führte.

„Ich wollte doch nur…"

„Ssscht!" befahl Severus, als er seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte und hinaus auf den stockdunklen Flur spähte.

Niemand war zu sehen.

„Mein Glück, wenn wir wegen dir nicht noch erwischt werden!" sagte er verärgert. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück in den Schlafraum, und das **ohne** einem Lehrer über den Weg zu laufen. Außerdem ärgerte er sich maßlos darüber, Lupin geholfen zu haben. Und das auch noch, ohne das man ihn gebeten hatte! Was für eine Ironie!

‚Hab ich denn völlig den Verstand verloren? Ich hätte längst gehen sollen. Das ganze hier geht mich auch gar nichts an. Kann mir doch egal sein, wenn der Trottel meint, an sich herumexperimentieren zu müssen!'

Er spürte Lupins Blick auf sich gerichtet und schloss leise die Tür, bevor er sich zu ihm umdrehte. Der Ausdruck, der in Lupins Augen lag, verwunderte ihn. Er spiegelte etwas wieder, dass er von früher kannte, als er den anderen Slytherins die Flüche vorgeführt hatte, die sie sich niemals getraut hätten auszusprechen, aber fehlte die Angst, die sie dabei empfunden hatten. Ja. Positive Verwunderung. Oder auch Bewunderung? Es machte ihn nervös.

„Was?" fragte er gereizt.

„Ich…ähmm. Nichts…", erwiderte Lupin.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?" fragte Severus.

„Ähmm… halb drei, glaub ich.", sagte Lupin mit einem schiefen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Er lehnte an einer Kabinenwand und hielt sich an ihr fest.

„Was…was wirst du jetzt tun?"

Severus nahm einen ängstlichen Hauch in Lupins Blick wahr.

„Schlafen gehen, was sonst?"

„Nein. Ich meine, ob du…", fing Lupin an.

„Du meinst, ob ich morgen früh zu Professor Dumbledore rennen und petzen werde?"

Der Gedanke daran wäre für Severus sehr befriedigend gewesen, aber nicht unter diesen Umständen.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass du so dumm bist. Aber Black scheint wohl abzufärben."

Bei Lupin schien es langsam zu dämmern.

„Oh…", sagte er

Für Severus gab es jetzt keinen Grund mehr zu bleiben. Er hatte seine Neugier befriedigt, er hatte es bereut und nun würde er endlich schlafen gehen.

Er warf Lupin noch einen verachtenden Blick zu und schritt zur Tür.

„Severus!" rief Lupin ihm hinterher und Severus hätte ihm dafür am liebsten den Hals umgedreht. Jede nötige Sicherheitsmaßnahme schien unbeachtet an Lupins Verstand vorbeizugehen, oder war das nur sein momentaner Zustand? Es schien wohl so zu sein, denn als er sich wieder umdrehte, traf ihn ein bittender, fast bettelnder Blick.

„Ich schaff' es, glaub' ich, nicht alleine zurück zum Schlafsaal", flüsterte Lupin, so leise, dass Severus ihn fast nicht verstanden hatte.

„Dann schlaf halt hier", sagte Severus ungerührt.

Es schien, als kämpfte Lupin um die nächsten Worte, doch schließlich brachte er sie doch raus.

„Bitte… kannst du nicht…?"

Severus glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen – und seinen Augen, die das Gesagte in ihrer Realität nur noch bestätigten.

„Nein! Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, das ausgerechnet ich für dich die Krankenschwester spiele!" lachte Severus ungläubig.

„Es fällt mir echt nicht leicht, dich darum zu bitten", sagte Lupin „Besonders nicht nach… nach letztens..."

„Warum lässt du es dann nicht und wartest auf deine Freunde? Die werden doch sicher gleich hier auftauchen, weil sie dich vermissen, oder?", schlug Severus vor.

Lupin sank auf den Fußboden und schloss die Augen. Innerlich drehte sich ihm alles.

ooOoo

„Sind eigentlich alle Gryffindors so hilfsbedürftig wie du?" knirschte Severus, als er Lupin auf die Beine zog und sich innerlich fluchend mit ihm in Richtung Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum machte.

Lupin antwortete nicht, er konzentrierte sich darauf, einen Fuß vor den nächsten zu setzen.

„Wohin jetzt?" brummte Severus leise, als sich der Gang vor ihnen teilte.

„Rechts", antwortete Lupin. Sein Arm lag über Severus' Schulter und ein Arm umgriff seine Hüfte.

Beide stolperten mehr als dass sie liefen und für Severus war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Elefantenherde, die sie beide darstellten, auffliegen würde.

Mit Schrecken sah er ein paar Gemälde sich nach ihnen umdrehen, als sie den dunklen Flur entlangliefen. Es wäre fatal, würden sie einen Zauberstab entzünden und er hoffte inständig, dass ihre Identität gewahrt bliebe. Im besten Fall würde es später heißen, ein paar Gryffindors wären in den Gängen herum geschlichen.

Sie erreichten eine Sackgasse und das große Gemälde der Fetten Dame.

Lupin zögerte.

„Was ist? Jetzt mach schon!" drängte Severus.

„Quidditchpokal", sagte Lupin schließlich und die Fette Dame, die sehr ungehalten darüber war, dass sie geweckt wurde, schwang auf die Seite und hinterließ einen Durchgang in der Wand.

„Hmpf!", machte Severus ‚War ja klar! Eingebildete Gryffindors!'

Ein Strahl gelben Lichts drang aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und Severus konnte kurz einen Blick hinein erhaschen. Er war in den typischen Gryffindorfarben Gelb und Rot eingerichtet und ein Feuer prasselte im Kamin.

„Von hier aus schaff' ich es alleine", erklärte Lupin erleichtert.

„Glück für mich! Ich hatte nicht vor dich auch noch ins Bett zu tragen. Du bist schwer", brummte Severus, löste seinen Griff, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand in die Dunkelheit.

Remus hatte noch etwas sagen wollen, aber da war Severus auch schon verschwunden.

Er trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Unsicheren Schrittes ging er auf einen der großen Sessel zu, die am Kamin standen, ließ sich hinein fallen und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen.

Erst als er zu Ende geweint hatte, nahm er seine verbliebene Kraft zusammen und schleppte sich in den Schlafsaal. Die Nacht war schon fast vorbei.

Severus lag noch lange wach und kochte vor Wut, und ein leichtes Zittern seiner Hände verriet die Anspannung, unter der er vorhin, trotz seiner zur Schau getragenen Coolness, gestanden hatte.

‚Verdammt, das hätte echt schief gehen können!' dachte er und zog seine Decke ein Stück höher. Die anderen Slytherins aus seinem Zimmer schliefen.

‚Blöder Gryffindor!'

* * *

Reviews bitte:D 


	2. Ich bin nur was du mir gibst Teil 1

**Kapitel 2: Ich bin nur, was du mir gibst (Teil 1)**

Ein paar Tage später saß Severus im Unterricht. Zaubertränke; sein Lieblingsfach. Normalerweise das, was am meisten Elan in ihm weckte. Heute war es anderes. Den Trank, den sie durchnahmen, hatte er schon vor längerer Zeit studiert; seine Besonderheiten auswendig gelernt, sich seine Zutaten eingeprägt und überhaupt waren ihm einige Verbesserungen eingefallen, die er einmal näher untersuchen wollte. Eigentlich nichts besonderes, denn das tat er fast bei jedem Trank, dessen Wirkung ihm zusagte. Einige andere Tränke hatte er sogar schon eigenhändig nachgeahmt; außerhalb der Stunden, in einem kleinen, unbenutzten Klassenzimmer, nicht weit weg von der Vorratskammer des Zaubertränkelehrers.

Ob er schon Zutaten gestohlen hatte? Das ließe sich wohl nicht verneinen, denn an Drachenbrutfedern und Hiliaruskäfer zu gelangen, war für einen Schüler fast unmöglich.

Severus langweilte sich. Er saß ganz hinten links, wo er ungestört arbeiten konnte, während die anderen Schüler sich mit den Zutaten herum schlugen (ja, Schnippelwürmer können beißen!) und in ihren Kesseln herumpanschten. Er beobachtete das Treiben mit unverhohlener Verachtung. Keiner dieser Deppen würde jemals die wahre Bedeutung von Zaubertränken begreifen. Wie wirksam und gefährlich sie waren, was für eine Präzision und Kunst und was für ein Genie hinter ihnen steckte.

Mit düsterem Blick registrierte Severus, wie Professor Hays, ihr Professor für Zaubertränke in Aushilfe, wieder einmal lange ausschweifte, um den fragenden Blicken in den Gesichtern einiger Schülern Abhilfe zu schaffen.

Severus schaute in die Runde. Am Tisch rechts von ihm saßen Nott und Lestrange, daneben und vor ihnen weitere Slytherins. Ganz vorne, quer in der anderen Ecke der Tischreihen, saßen die Gryffindors, mit denen sie zusammen Zaubertränke hatten. Die Potter-Bande: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter und Remus Lupin. Und noch weitere Schüler und Schülerinnen, darunter die derzeitigen Freundinnen von Potter und Black: Lily Evans und Amy Maynard.

Der Platz neben Severus war leer. Es scherte ihn nicht sonderlich. Er konnte niemanden gebrauchen, der ihm die Tränke versaute, wenn sie wieder einmal in Paaren arbeiten sollten.

Er blickte auf die Tafel.

‚Eine halbe Stunde und wir sind keinen Schritt weiter!'

Es ärgerte ihn. Professor Hays war so unfähig! Nicht nur das. Er war ein Schlammblut.

Neuer Lehrer - neue Lehrmethoden - grauenhaft lange Erklärungsversuche – lächerlich geringer Erfolg.

Severus's Blick schweifte noch einmal umher und blieb an Remus Lupin haften, der sich gerade zu James Potter beugte und sich flüsternd mit ihm unterhielt.

Es schien ihm wieder gut zu gehen. Er lächelte und reichte hinter Potters Rücken einen Zettel zu Black, den dieser grinsend entgegennahm.

Diese scheinbare Unbekümmertheit war einfach ekelhaft. Severus hasste es. Er hatte die letzten paar Tage über Lupin nachdenken müssen, worüber er sich zudem noch mehr ärgerte.

War alles nur Show gewesen, letztens? Oder war jetzt alles nur Show?

‚Ein Werwolf - ein Werwolf - ein Werwolf', klang es immer oft noch in seinem Kopf und Bilder von seiner Begegnung mit eben diesem von vor ein paar Monaten kamen ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis. Bilder, wie er im Gras lag, rückwärts gestolpert; und ein riesiges, mit Reißzähnen besetztes Maul nur wenige Meter von seinem Kopf entfernt. Kälte; Matsch unter den Händen; helle sternklare Nacht; Angst; sein pochendes Herz; die brennende Kehle vom kalten Wind; der heiße Atem der Bestie. Er, Severus, mutterseelenallein und so verdammt hilflos.

Severus schloss mit grimmigem Bedauern die Augen und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Er verachtete sich selbst für seine Schwäche. Er hatte sich nicht alleine retten können. Erstarrt vor Angst, unfähig, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Er wäre garantiert gestorben in dieser Nacht, wenn nicht…

Er verscheuchte die unangenehmen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass er Lupin die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatte. Und Lupin hatte es bemerkt. Er hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und schaute ihn flüchtig an, während er immer noch mit Potter redete.

‚Na toll. Warum fühle ich mich jetzt so ertappt?'

Ärgerlich wand Severus seinen Blick erneut der Tafel zu. Kein einziger Satz war hinzugekommen. Wie lange hatte er so da gesessen? 5 Minuten? 10 Minuten? Er wusste es nicht.

„Wir fangen jetzt schon mal an, die Zutaten herauszusuchen und werden in der nächsten Stunde versuchen, diesen nicht ganz einfachen Trank zu brauen", sagte Professor Hays zur Klasse gewandt und allgemeines Gemurmel erhob sich, was bedeutete, dass es gleich zur Pause klingeln würde.

Keine Doppelstunde Tränke war bisher so langweilig und unergiebig verlaufen wie die heutige.

Die Klasse packte unter lautem Geplapper ihre Utensilien zusammen und begab sich auf den Flur.

Severus folgte dem Pulk nach draußen auf den Innenhof. Grüppchen fanden sich an allen Ecken und Enden zusammen. Die Bänke und die Mauer des Außenganges, der den Hof umspannte, waren größtenteils besetzt. Wolken bedeckten den Himmel und ein kalter Wind blies.

Severus sah sich um und gesellte sich schließlich zu Lestrange, der mit einer kleinen Gruppe anderer Slytherins am Außengang lehnte.

„… . Ist doch nicht wahr! Seit wann denn schon?" fragte einer der Slytherins.

„Weiß nicht genau. Ein paar Wochen vielleicht. Er hat lediglich geschrieben, dass er jetzt vollständig aufgenommen ist", sagte Rabastan Lestrange.

„Krass! Richtig krass, aber cool!"

„Um wen geht's?" fragte Severus.

„Niemanden. Kennst du nicht!" antwortete Rabastan kalt.

„Aha, und wie geht es deinem Bruder so?"

„Sag mal, hast du nicht vielleicht noch ganz dringend etwas zu erledigen?" mischte sich ein anderer ein, den Severus nur vom Sehen her kannte.

„Warte," sagte Rabastan zu dem Slytherin gewandt, „ich mach' das schon."

Er wandte sich zu Severus und dirigierte ihn zwei Schritte zur Seite.

„Pass auf", er flüsterte beinahe, „ das ist jetzt nichts gegen dich, aber hier geht es um Familienangelegenheiten. Mein Cousin hier", er zeigte auf den Slytherin, der eben gesprochen hatte und der nun mit ungeduldiger Miene die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, „und ich müssen dringend etwas Privates besprechen. Kannst du uns nicht kurz alleine lassen?"

„Und die anderen hier sind wohl auch alle Cousins von dir, nicht wahr, Lestrange!"

„...tja..."

Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und stapfte wütend davon.

ooOoo

„Was machen wir denn heute noch?" fragte Sirius Black

Sie saßen unter einer Eiche. Wie immer als Vierertruppe. James lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen den Stamm und las in dem Brief, den er vorhin von Lily bekommen hatte.

Die anderen saßen im Kreis um ihn herum.

„Wir haben noch eine Stunde Zaubertränke, dann kommt Verwandlung und danach eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde" sagte Peter Pettigrew eifrig.

„Ach Peter, du denkst zu engstirnig. Ich meine, was wir heute Abend noch machen!" maulte Sirius den kleinen Dicken an.

„Ich muss noch meinen Aufsatz für Pflege magischer Kreaturen fertig schreiben. Das könnte lange dauern", warf James ein, ohne von seinem Brief aufzusehen.

„Na toll. Heißt das etwa, es läuft heute nichts? Was ist mit dir, Moony?" fragte Sirius.

„Kommt ganz darauf an, was du vor hast", erwiderte Remus lächelnd.

„Mal sehen", überlegte Sirius. „Wir könnten den dummen Slytherins einen nächtlichen Besuch abstatten und eine Ladung Stinkbomben unter Schniffelus' riesiger Nase explodieren lassen. Oder wir stibitzen seine Unterwäsche und hängen sie in der Großen Halle an die Decke. Dann kann er mal zeigen, wie er sie da wieder runter holen will."

Sirius lachte, aber Remus' Ausdruck wurde ernst.

„Viel Spaß dabei, aber ohne mich" sagte er.

„Och Moony, jetzt sei doch kein Spielverderber!" maulte Sirius.

Sirius' unsensibles Verhalten war einfach unbegreiflich! Hatte er, Remus, in der jüngsten Vergangenheit nicht schon genug Ärger und Leid wegen Sirius' Hass auf den Slytherin erleiden müssen? Sirius' Streiche wurden von Mal zu Mal gefährlicher und rücksichtsloser. Remus war jetzt zwar Vertrauensschüler, aber ändern konnte er das Verhalten seines Freundes nicht.

„Es ist doch gar nichts Schlimmes! Wir gehen rein, schnappen uns die Sachen und schon sind wir wieder draußen", versuchte Sirius ihn zu überzeugen.

„Das klingt gut!" stimmte Peter Sirius zu.

„Es klingt gefährlich", erwiderte Remus, „und außerdem denke ich gar nicht daran, bei so etwas mitzumachen!"

„Was ist denn in letzter Zeit los mit dir?" beschwerte sich Sirius. „Man kann gar keinen Spaß mehr mit dir haben!"

James hatte seinen Brief weggesteckt und sah seine beiden Freunde alarmiert an.

„Sirius", sagte James ruhig, „lass gut sein. Ich werde mal schauen, dass ich den Aufsatz während des Mittagessens fertig kriege, damit ich heute Abend Zeit habe."

Sirius warf Remus einen seltsamen Blick zu und murmelte ein ‚Na gut'.

Eine Zeit lang schwiegen sie. Dann hielt Remus es nicht mehr aus.

„Ich geh mal pinkeln", nuschelte er, stand auf und verschwand über den Hof.

ooOoo

Severus saß alleine auf einer steinernen Bank im Flur zum Innenhof. Die Wut war verflogen und hatte ihn müde zurückgelassen.

Er brauchte Lestrange und seine Kumpel nicht! Was hatten die schon Interessantes zu verbergen? Severus wusste eh, wovon sie geredet hatten, auch wenn sie es ihm nie erzählt hatten.

Rabastans Bruder Rodolphus war den Todessern beigetreten. Offiziell hieß es allerdings immer nur, er sei ‚eingetreten'. Aber wer Eins und Eins zusammenzählen konnte, wusste schnell, was gemeint war und Rabastan hatte viel zu viel Geltungsbedürfnis, um seinen Mund zu halten. Er redete mit seinen Freunden fast über nichts anderes mehr und setzte sich dabei in Szene.

„Fast wie Potter", dachte Severus.

Es war egal! Sie waren Idioten, wenn sie das Todessertum für so niedrige Zwecke missbrauchten. Man wurde nicht Todesser, damit man was zu reden hatte! Severus brauchte diese Angebereien und das Gefasel nicht.

Er war noch mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, als er auf einmal einen einsamen und ziemlich käsegesichtigen Lupin durch den Rundbogen in den Flur treten sah.

Er schaute ihn an, aber Lupin schien ihn nicht zu sehen.

Er sah, wie Lupin in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davonlief und durch die Tür zu den Jungentoiletten verschwand.

Severus stand auf und folgte ihm.

ooOoo

Er betrat den Raum, an dessen rechter Seite eine Reihe von Porzellanwaschbecken angebracht war, über denen ein langer und teils blinder Spiegel hing. Links neben ihm und an der gegenüber liegenden Wand befand sich jeweils eine Reihe Toiletten. Der Boden war dreckig vom Matsch der Schuhe.

Als er eintrat, knarrte die alte Holztür und seine Schritte hallten von den hohen Steinwänden wieder. Als die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel, wurden jedoch jegliche Hofgeräusche ausgesperrt.

Auf einmal glaubte Severus seinen eigenen Herzschlag hören zu können. Er wollte nicht, dass es so aussah, als wäre er Lupin gefolgt, deshalb trat er ohne sich umzusehen an eines der Waschbecken und drehte den Hahn auf. Während er sich die Hände wusch, zeigte ihm ein schneller Blick in den Spiegel, dass Lupin an der hinteren freien Wand lehnte, die ein bisschen im Dunkeln lag, und er zeigte ihm auch, dass Lupin ihn schon bemerkt hatte.

Das Plätschern des Wassers und das Gurgeln des Abflusses erfüllten den hellhörigen Raum.

Severus wollte Lupin unter Druck setzen. Er wollte ihn beobachten und er wollte auch sehen, dass sich Lupin verriet. Wollte, dass er zeigte, was er wirklich war. Severus hatte das ständige Lächeln des Gryffindors während der letzten Tage hassen gelernt. Er wollte die Wahrheit wissen. Wenn es Lupin schlecht ging, warum zeigte er das nicht? Nicht einmal seine Freunde Black und Potter schienen es zu wissen. Und Lupin machte dann nachts solche gefährlichen Experimente auf dem Jungenklo!

Nach einigen Minuten, die Severus verstreichen ließ, um Lupin Gelegenheit zu geben seine ‚Maske' wieder aufzusetzen, drehte er den Hahn zu, richtete sich auf und schaute in den Spiegel.

Der Gryffindor war verschwunden.

ooOoo

Zehn Minuten später saß Severus wieder im Zaubertrankunterricht. Er hatte wirklich alle Kabinen und jeden Winkel der Toiletten abgesucht, aber Lupin war einfach nicht mehr da gewesen.

Er hatte die Wände auf versteckte Geheimgänge untersucht, aber nichts gefunden und er hatte jeden ihm bekannten Enthüllungszauber angewendet; ohne Erfolg.

Jetzt stand der Gryffindor vier Reihen vor ihm an seinem Kessel und drehte ihm stur den Rücken zu, während er Nieswurz in seinen Trank schnippelte.

Severus wurmte es. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. Wie hatte Lupin so unbemerkt verschwinden können? Severus hatte doch nur für wenige Minuten nicht hingesehen und wenn Lupin den Raum verlassen hätte, hätte er es doch gehört!

‚Was, wenn Lupin doch noch da war?', dachte Severus erschrocken. Dann hätte er sich verraten.

‚Arg! Es ist doch zum Auswachsen! Seit vier Tagen krieg ich diesen blöden Werwolf nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf!' dachte Severus.

Wütend über sich selber und völlig in Gedanken packte er statt dem zu verwendenden Wogapi-Gallenextrakt die Flasche mit der Buttersäure und …

Remus stand tief über seinen Kessel gebeugt und beäugte misstrauisch das Gebräu, welches er nach der Anleitung an der Tafel zusammengebraut hatte. Es war weder gelb noch klar geworden, sondern eher bräunlich, schmierig und undurchsichtig. Er war wohl doch nicht so gut in Zaubertränke, wie er geglaubt hatte, andererseits war seine Konzentration heute auch nicht die beste.

Er war in der Pause aufs Klo gegangen, nicht weil er musste, sondern weil er einen Platz brauchte, an dem er allein sein konnte. In letzter Zeit gab es immer wieder Streit mit Sirius. Er war es so leid! Er brauchte nicht noch mehr Abenteuer, nicht noch mehr Aufregung und auch nicht noch mehr Ärger. Aber das verstand dieser Sturkopf ja nicht, und Remus konnte es ihm auch nicht sagen.

Kaum hatte er sich an das kalte Mauerwerk gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen, ging die Tür auf und Severus war herein getreten.

Remus verhielt sich ganz still. Er wollte nicht auch noch eine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Slytherin, der bestimmt ebenso uneinsichtig und schwierig war wie Sirius.

Zu seinem Glück schien ihn Severus nicht zu bemerken. Remus wollte am liebsten ungesehen verschwinden, aber wie sollte er das anstellen? Er warf einen suchenden Blick auf seine Schultasche.

Gestern erst hatte er James Tarnumhang im Gemeinschaftsraum unter einem der Tische gefunden, wo er dem Gryffindor aus der Tasche gefallen sein musste, hatte aber vergessen, ihn ihm zurückzugeben. Wenn er es schaffte ihn überzustreifen, dann konnte er auch warten, bis Severus den Raum wieder verlassen würde.

Er ging langsam in die Hocke und beobachtete den Slytherin dabei angestrengt, der noch immer dabei war, seine Hände zu waschen. Sein Herz schlug kräftig in seiner Brust. Er kramte leise den Umhang aus seiner Tasche. Mit flinken Fingern wand er ihn heraus und warf ihn sich über. Dann verschwand er tiefer in den Schatten des Raumes.

Keine zwei Sekunden später drehte Severus am Hahn des Waschbeckens und Remus erwartete, dass er nun gehen würde. Er beobachtete ihn, wie er den Kopf hob und ihm durch den Spiegel direkt in die Augen sah. Remus schluckte. Der Slytherin warf den Kopf herum und blickte suchend auf die Stelle, wo Remus noch immer stand. Unsichtbar und vor Schreck bewegungslos.

„Was…?" entfuhr es Severus. Dann stürzte der Slytherin direkt auf Remus zu. Remus drückte sich ganz nah an die Wand und wagte nicht zu atmen. Er bereute schon, sich der Situation nicht gestellt zu haben und dass er jetzt Gefahr lief, von Severus enttarnt zu werden.

Der Slytherin inspizierte die Toilettenkabine. Er stand kaum einen halben Meter von Remus entfernt und drohte immer näher zu kommen.

Die Augen in tiefster Konzentration zusammen gepresst sah sich Severus erneut im Raum um, horchte, und Remus konnte für eine winzige Sekunde spüren, wie Severus zitterte. Die warmen Wellen, die von seinem Körper ausgingen, streiften Remus. Dann riss der Slytherin die Türen der anderen Kabinen auf. Remus hätte es beinahe nicht geschafft sich aus dem Weg zu drücken, und vor Aufregung brach ihm der Schweiß aus.

Severus musste wissen, dass er hier war. Er musste ihn doch gesehen haben. Aber er durfte ihn jetzt nicht finden! Nicht mit Tarnumhang! Er würde bestimmt sofort zu den Lehrern rennen und die würden dann James' Umhang an sich nehmen, und dann…

‚Das würde er mir nie verzeihen!' dachte Remus fast panisch.

Irgendwann ging Severus dazu über, Enthüllungszauber auf alle möglichen Gegenstände anzuwenden. Remus hatte es geschafft sich in die andere Ecke des Raumes zu manövrieren und beobachtete Severus' Treiben mit größter Verblüffung.

‚Was tut er denn da? Was sucht er denn?' fragte er sich.

Er sah Severus' Gesichtsausdruck, der immer fragender und immer frustrierter wurde. Beobachtete, wie sich der Slytherin die langen schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und sich grübelnd über die Nasenwurzel fuhr. Remus staunte nicht schlecht über dieses Schauspiel.

Ein letzter Blick durch den Raum, ein leise geknirschtes: „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" und Severus verließ den Raum. Remus atmete erleichtert aus. Er wartete noch mehrere Minuten bevor auch er ging; den Tarnumhang wieder sicher in seiner Schultasche verstaut.

Die Pausenglocke kündigte die neue Stunde an.

Remus rührte gerade in seinem Trank, als es hinten im Raum gewaltig krachte. Einem erschreckten Aufschrei folgte eine dichte Rauchwolke. Einige Schüler von den hinteren Plätzen flüchteten hustend auf den Gang. Professor Hays reagierte sofort und wechselte mit einem Zauber die Luft des Kellerraumes. Schlagartig wurde diese wieder atembar und der Qualm verschwand und alles was zurückblieb, war ein ziemlich rußgeschwärzter und verwirrt dreinschauender Severus Snape.

* * *

Reviews bitte! Reviewer kriegen ab sofort einen Merlinorden erster Klasse verliehen. 


	3. Ich bin nur was du mir gibst Teil 2

**Kapitel 3: Ich bin nur, was du mir gibst (Teil 2)**

Am nächsten Morgen – und an den zwei Morgen danach – hing keine Unterwäsche an der Decke der Großen Halle. Das lag unter anderem daran, dass James seinen Tarnumhang nicht hatte finden können.

Remus hatte sich während der daraufhin groß angelegten Suchaktion von Sirius, James und Peter mit der Begründung, er hätte noch Vertrauenschüler-Angelegenheiten zu regeln, aus dem Staub gemacht. Jedoch nicht ohne seine Tasche mit dem Tarnumhang mitzunehmen.

Jetzt saßen sie am Frühstückstisch. Remus hatte die ganzen letzten Tage nicht mit Sirius geredet. Sie hatten eindeutig Streit. Die verzauberte Decke zeigte einen wolkenverhangenen Himmel und machte die Stimmung in der geheizten Halle umso gedrückter.

Sirius und James unterhielten sich über Quidditch und das anstehende Training, das sie auf die erste Begegnung mit Slytherin in diesem Jahr vorbereiten sollte. Sirius spielte zwar selbst nicht, aber er unterstützte James tatkräftig und feierte jeden Sieg mit einem Saufgelage.

Die Getränke besorgten die Jungs entweder aus der Speisekammer neben der Hogwartsküche oder aus dem Keller vom Honigtopf, dessen Besitzer, zum Ärger seiner Frau, ein kleines Alkoholproblem hatte und seine Vorräte deshalb hinter einem Stapel Süßigkeiten im hintersten Teil des Kellers, wo auch der Zugang zum Geheimgang lag, versteckte.

„Wir helfen dem armen Mann doch nur aufzuhören!" hatte Sirius ihr Handeln einmal gerechtfertigt. Remus war da zwar anderer Meinung, aber auch er trank mit, wobei er sich jedoch nur an die „leichten" Sachen hielt, da sein Magen nicht so robust war.

Remus nahm sich die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten vor, als James, der ihm gegenüber saß, plötzlich in lautes Lachen ausbrach.

„Was ist los?" fragte Sirius.

James wimmerte fast vor unterdrücktem Lachen und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf etwas, das sich hinter Remus zu befinden schien.

„Schaut euch das an!" brachte er unter Lachen heraus.

Kurz darauf brach auch Sirius in tränenreiches Gelächter aus. Remus drehte sich um und als er den Grund für den Lachanfall seiner beiden Freunde sah, blieb ihm erstmal die Spucke weg. Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.

Severus Snape war beim Frühstück erschienen. Die letzten Tage war er nicht im Unterricht gewesen. Remus hatte sich schon gefragt warum, aber die Antwort war nur allzu deutlich sichtbar. Im Gesicht und auf den Händen, den einzigen frei sichtbaren Hautstellen, waren bunte, hell leuchtende Flecken zu sehen, die fröhlich tänzelnd alle paar Minuten ihre Farben wechselten. Anscheinend hatte der explodierte Trank diese Wirkung hervorgerufen und Madam Pomfrey hatte es wohl noch nicht geschafft Severus zu kurieren.

Severus' Blick war finster wie immer, als er sich an den Slytherintisch setzte. Vielleicht aber doch noch etwas finsterer.

Remus war hin und her gerissen. Zum einen sah es so niedlich aus, wie alle paar Minuten ein neuer Farbton das Gesicht und die Kleidung des Slytherin erhellte, zum anderen hatte er auch Mitleid mit Severus, der sich nun dem Spott der anderen aussetzen musste.

Remus gab sich insgeheim die Schuld an diesem Zustand.

Der Slytherin hatte noch nie einen Kessel zum Explodieren gebracht und Remus glaubte zu wissen, was der Grund für dieses Desaster war. Er selbst war ja schon nicht mehr konzentriert gewesen, aber wie musste es erst für Severus gewesen sein, nachdem Remus so einfach aus der Toilette verschwunden war?

Sirius hatte sich von seinem Platz erhoben und rief über alle Tische hinweg: „Hey, Snape! So farbenfroh haben wir dich ja noch nie gesehen! Ist das die neuste Mode aus Nasenhausen?"

Peter quiekte vor Lachen und James schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

„Nein, Sirius. Das muss ein Versuch gewesen sein, seine Hautfarbe auf ein lebendiges Niveau zu bringen", sagte er laut und fügte in Severus' Richtung hinzu „Bravo! Du hast schon viel mehr Ähnlichkeit mit diesem Unkraut, das du so liebst!"

Severus und alle anderen Schüler in der Großen Halle hatten die Sprüche von Sirius und James gehört; beziehungsweise, sie hatten selbst leise schon einige fallen lassen, und hier und da kicherte und gackerte es.

Am Slytherintisch schien man eher unbeteiligt zuzuhören, doch Remus konnte teilweise auch ein leichtes Grinsen in ihren Gesichtern erkennen.

‚Nein!' dachte Remus traurig. ‚Wie gemein. Sie sollen aufhören.'

Er sah Severus mit hochroten Kopf und wut- und hassverzerrtem Gesicht auf sie zustürmen. Den Zauberstab fest umklammert. Bereit zum Mord.

Remus wollte, dass sie aufhörten, aber er schaffte es nicht sich vor der ganzen Schule gegen seine Freunde zu stellen. Sie vor versammelter Mannschaft vor den Kopf zu stoßen.

Trotzdem hatte er die Verpflichtung, etwas gegen das sich anbahnende Massaker zu tun. Schließlich war er Vertrauensschüler und damit Streitschlichter.

„Sirius! James! Hört sofort auf mit dem Quatsch!" sagte er, nicht ganz so laut, wie es wohl nötig gewesen wäre, denn Severus hatte sie erreicht und ein großes Gekeife brach zwischen ihm, Sirius und James aus.

„Sagt das noch mal, ihr Mistkerle und ich -", knurrte Severus.

„Was willst du machen, Schniffelus? Uns mit Farbe bespritzen?" gab Sirius zurück.

„Pass bloß auf, Snape! Ich bin heute nicht in Stimmung für Geplänkel!" sagte James drohend.

„Soll ich mich jetzt etwa fürchten?" kam Severus' sarkastische Antwort.

„Wäre jedenfalls besser für dich. Vielleicht erbarmen wir uns dann und lassen noch etwas von dir für die Ratten übrig!" knurrte Sirius.

„Sirius!" versuchte Remus seine Freunde unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Mit euch werde ich leicht alleine fertig! Wir werden ja sehen, wer dann Rattenfutter wird!" bellte Severus.

„Ist Größenwahn bei deiner Sippe vererblich, oder bist das du alleine?" fragte James und hatte plötzlich auch seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„James! STOPP JETZT!" rief Remus verzweifelt. Die gesamte Große Halle verfolgte aufmerksam und voller Sensationslust das Spektakel und Remus fragte sich verzweifelt, warum nicht schon längst ein Lehrer eingegriffen hatte.

Er blickte sich suchend um und erkannte, dass die Szene auch am Lehrertisch bemerkt worden war. Die gesamte Lehrerschaft schaute zu ihnen herüber, während Professor McGonagall und Professor Slughorn auf sie zu rannten. Sie mit vor Wut hochroten Kopf und fest zusammen gepressten Lippen; er mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Missfallens und ebenfalls hochrotem Kopf, wobei es allerdings spekulativ war, ob die Röte nun vor Ärger oder aufgrund des Rennens zustande kam.

„Mr. Black! Mr. Potter! Mr. Snape! Aufhören! Auf der Stelle!" kreischte Professor McGonagall.

Die drei Streithähne standen sich mit gezückten Zauberstäben gegenüber, nur durch den Tisch der Gryffindors getrennt.

Severus' Gesicht war scharlachrot und auch Sirius' sonst so kontrollierter Teint hatte einen Rotstich bekommen.

Remus selbst hatte das Gefühl, als wäre jegliches Blut aus seinem Kopf gewichen. Er konnte nur noch stumm beobachten, wie Professor McGonagall und Professor Slughorn die drei zur Rede stellten.

„Was, bei Merlins Barte, ist hier los?" blaffte Professor Slughorn.

Professor McGonagall durchbohrte alle mit einem bösen Blick.

„Snape hat uns bedroht, Professor", versuchte James zu erklären.

„Natürlich, Potter! Jetzt haben wieder die anderen Schuld", fauchte Severus.

„Wenn's nun mal die Wahrheit ist", mischte sich Sirius ein.

Der Streit war kurz davor, von neuem zu eskalieren, aber Professor McGonagall wusste dies zu unterbinden.

„Sie drei halten den Mund", herrschte Professor McGonagall sie an, dann wandte sie sich, zu Remus Schrecken, an ihn.

„Mister Lupin. Sie sind Vertrauensschüler. Erklären Sie mir, was hier vorgefallen ist und warum erst ihre Professoren eingreifen müssen, damit hier wieder Ordnung herrscht."

„Tja, … ähm… also…"

Remus wurde langsam schlecht. Das Verhalten seiner Freunde war ihm zutiefst peinlich und er wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Alle schauten nun auf ihn. Er fühlte sich, als wäre ein riesiger Scheinwerfer direkt auf seinen Kopf gerichtet. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl, für eine der beiden Fraktionen Partei ergreifen zu müssen. Warum das immer zwischen seinen Freunden und Severus sein musste, war ihm schleierhaft.

Remus räusperte sich.

„Sirius und James haben ein paar Scherze über die Flecken in Severus' Gesicht gemacht und das hat Severus wütend gemacht. Tja… und dann haben sie sich gestritten. Es sollte aber bestimmt nur ein Spaß sein, nichts Ernstes."

Die Erklärung war gut. Kurz und inhaltlich korrekt. Remus schaute zu Professor McGonagall.

„Stimmt das, Mister Snape?" fragte Professor Slughorn.

„Nein, Sir. Black und Potter haben mich absichtlich provoziert!" sagte Severus.

„Ich sehe schon, es ist wieder einmal das Übliche zwischen Ihnen", bemerkte Professor McGonagall säuerlich „Sie drei bekommen Strafarbeiten. Von jedem einen dreiseitigen Aufsatz zu dem Thema, warum ihr Verhalten vollkommen fehl am Platz war. Die Aufsätze sind bis morgen, erste Stunde bei mir abzugeben."

Daraufhin brach ein Sturm von Protest seitens der Delinquenten los.

„Drei Seiten? Bis morgen? Das kann nicht ihr ernst sein!" maulte Sirius.

„Aber die beiden sind doch Schuld. Ich habe mich nur gewehrt!" klagte Severus.

„Professor, das geht nicht. Das Quidditch-Training beginnt heute", erinnerte sie James verzweifelt.

„RUHE!" befahl Professor Slughorn, der sich bisher diplomatisch zurückgehalten hatte, um seiner Kollegin das Streitschlichten zu überlassen und lediglich mit seiner ziemlich massigen Anwesenheit glänzte.

Professor McGonagall bedankte sich nickend bei ihrem Kollegen.

„Erstens, ja, Mr. Black, drei Seiten. Sollten diese morgen nicht auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen, können sie um acht Uhr zum Nachsitzen in meinem Büro erscheinen. Zweitens, Mr. Snape, gehören zu einem Streit immer noch zwei Parteien und ihre ewigen Streitereien mit den beiden Herren hier fangen an mir auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Und drittens, Mr. Potter, rate ich ihnen, frühzeitig mit dem Aufsatz anzufangen, da ich es mir nur als sehr unangenehm vorstellen kann, wie sie ihrem Team erklären, warum sie nicht zum Training erscheinen konnten. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" sagte Professor McGonagall und funkelte die drei der Reihe nach böse an.

„Sie setzen sich jetzt wieder auf ihre Plätze", befahl Professor Slughorn, „und stören Sie das Frühstück nicht weiter!"

Mit diesen Worten schob er Severus in Richtung Slytherintisch. Die anderen Schüler, die ihr Frühstück unterbrochen hatten, nahmen diese Tätigkeit wieder auf, auch wenn sie den Aufrührern noch vereinzelte Blicke zuwarfen.

Einzelne grinsten, andere feixten und wieder andere, zumeist ältere Schüler, schüttelten nur den Kopf.

Professor McGonagall wandte sich noch einmal an Remus, bevor sie sich wieder zum Lehrertisch begab.

„Ich bin wahrlich etwas enttäuscht von Ihnen, Mister Lupin." Sie warf ihm einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

Als sie gegangen war, um sie herum wieder das übliche frühmorgendliche Treiben der Frühstückenden herrschte und sich die Gemüter allgemein wieder abgekühlt hatten, wandte sich James an Remus, der nur noch appetitlos in seinem Rührei herum stocherte.

„Sag mal, was meinte die McGonagall denn damit?" fragte er.

„Frag mich was Leichteres", sagte Remus ausweichend.

ooOoo

Am Nachmittag saßen Remus und Peter auf ihren Betten im Schlafsaal und unterhielten sich, als James und Sirius vom Quidditch Training zurückkamen. Es hatte geregnet und zumindest James war nass bis auf die Knochen. Er sah nicht fröhlich aus und auch Sirius wirkte leicht zerknirscht.

Nach der Szene heute früh hatten sich die beiden sehr zurückgehalten. Sie hatten Severus geflissentlich ignoriert und dieser tat es ihnen gleich. Remus war froh darüber.

Er sah James zu, der sich umständlich umzog und seine Quidditchausrüstung zum Trocknen an den Ofen legte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Remus, dass Sirius ihn beobachtete. Ein Blick wie der eines getretenen Hundes.

„Was ist los? Hab ich was im Gesicht?" scherzte er; jedoch ohne Freude.

„Nein, Moony", sagte Sirius und seufzte „Ich muss dir was sagen."

Remus wusste nicht, was er von dieser Ankündigung halten sollte.

„Okay."

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen", sagte Sirius mit einem Seitenblick auf James, der immer noch mit dem Ordnen seiner Klamotten beschäftigt war, die Unterhaltung aber aufmerksam verfolgte.

„Oh", machte Remus verblüfft. „Wofür?"

Sirius ging zu Remus und setzte sich auf dessen Bettkante, den Blick auf seine ineinander gelegten Hände gerichtet.

„Für mein Benehmen, dafür, dass ich so ein Ignorant bin und vor allem dafür, dass ich dich einen Langweiler genannt habe. Ich hab' Scheiße gebaut und ich hätte mehr Rücksicht nehmen sollen, das weiß ich jetzt", sagte Sirius betroffen und sein Blick huschte zu Remus, der immer noch verblüfft dreinschaute.

„Ich will mich nicht mehr mit dir streiten. Ich halte es nicht aus, wenn du nicht mit mir redest. Es tut mir ehrlich Leid!"

Remus sah den aufrichtigen Blick in Sirius' Augen und obwohl er ahnte, dass James Sirius zu dieser Erkenntnis verholfen haben musste, war er froh darüber, dass Sirius es gesagt hatte. Es machte ihn froh zu sehen, dass er seinen Freunden etwas bedeutete und dass sie ihn vielleicht auch brauchten.

Er sah während dieses Gedankenganges aufmerksam seinen Freund an, der hoffend da auf seiner Bettkante saß und ihn mit seinen verdammt tiefen, blauen Augen anflehte, ihm zu verzeihen.

„Und du hast vier Tage gebraucht, um das zu bemerken?" sagte Remus behutsam, wie ein Vater, der seinem Kind etwas erklärt, während er seine Augenbrauen anhob und Sirius tadelnd ansah.

„Hätte ich dir gleich sagen können, dass du es ohne mich nicht aushältst!" fügte er gespielt arrogant hinzu.

Sirius schaute einen Moment lang dumm aus der Wäsche, dann stürzte er sich auf Remus.

„Du!" rief er aufgebracht und versuchte an Remus kitzelige Stellen heranzukommen, die dieser zu verteidigen versuchte.

„Nein…!" gackerte Remus und drückte die Ellebogen eng an den Körper.

Kurz darauf mischten sich auch James und Peter mit einem Kampfschrei in die Kabbelei ein. Kissen und Decken landeten auf dem Boden. Halb erstickte Schreie und Lachen erschallten. Sirius traf Remus' empfindliche Seite und Remus zuckte daraufhin heftig mit den Beinen.

„Stopp! Stopp, jetzt! Ich kann nicht mehr", flehte Remus nach einiger Zeit. In seinen Augen glitzerten Lachtränen.


	4. Slytheresk keine Tugend

**Oh Mann! Da hab ich euch jetzt aber echt lange warten lassen. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit Streit mit meiner Muse. Ich hoffe ihr könnt diese Geschichte trotzdem noch genießen und nehmt es mir nicht krumm, dass ich mir soviel Mühe damit gebe, sie perfekt zu schreiben. Das nächste Kapitel wird aber bald folgen. Ich sprühe grade nur so vor Fantasie.  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 4 : Slytheresk - keine Tugend**

Severus saß an diesem Nachmittag in der großen Bibliothek im hinteren Teil, nahe der Verbotenen Abteilung, wo kaum jemand hinkam. Er hatte seine Pergamente auf einem alten dunklen Tisch ausgebreitet und ein paar schwebende Kerzen entzündet, um der Dunkelheit entgegenzuwirken, die hier permanent herrschte. Seine Gedanken kreisten noch um die Untersuchung, die er vorhin über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen. Madam Pomfrey war bei seiner Behandlung auf einige unerklärliche Veränderungen gestoßen und hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft, diese vermaledeiten Flecken zu entfernen. Sie hatte sogar ihre Kollegen aus dem St.Mungus zu Rate ziehen müssen. Severus hoffte, dass er nicht ewig bunt herumlaufen müsste.

Madam Pomfrey hatte schon ihr halbes Arsenal an Salben, Tabletten, Tees, Tränken, Zaubern, Cremes und Seifen an ihm ausprobiert, mit leidlich wenig Erfolg.

Allein drei Tage hatte er ganz im Krankenflügel verbringen müssen, sich immer wieder mit anderen Mitteln waschen und einreiben müssen, aber außer einem starken Juckreiz und allergiebedingten Hautausschlag hatte es nichts gebracht.

Severus wollte sich nun selbst daran machen ein Gegenmittel zu entwickeln, wenn sonst keiner dazu in der Lage war.

Die Heilerin hatte ihm versichert, dass in ein paar Tagen ein Gegenmittel zur Verfügung stehen würde, bis dahin müsse er sich allerdings gedulden. Severus wollte sich aber nicht gedulden, denn er sah die Blicke und hörte die gehässigen Kommentare, die seine Mitschüler ihm, wo immer er herging, zuwarfen, auf dem Flur, in den Klassen, im Gemeinschaftsraum, in der Großen Halle, auf den Treppen, auf dem Gelände... egal wo, überall wurde er angegafft. Selbst hier, in der Bibliothek.

Doch hier war es wenigstens still. Hier durfte keiner etwas sagen, der nicht von Madam Pince zurechtgewiesen oder der Bibliothek verwiesen werden wollte. Die kleine Bibliothekarin herrschte mit eiserner Hand. Außerdem war sie Severus sehr zugetan. Jemand, der sich so für Bücher zu interessieren schien wie der schwarzhaarige Slytherin, war bei ihr immer ein gern gesehener Gast. Und ihm gewährte sie die Ruhe, die er suchte und brauchte.

In der Regel schaute sie ein-, zweimal vorbei um zu sehen, was der Slytherin las.

Allein das Seitengeraschel der Bücher und die kleinen hochhackigen Absätze von Madam Pinces Schuhen, die auf dem marblen Holzboden trippelten, waren nun zu hören.

Severus legte seine Bücher zurecht. Das „Zaubertränkelehrbuch Band 5", „Höhere angewandte Alchemie Band 3" und „Brauen für Spezialisten" von Hogar Orson, ...irgendetwas fehlte.

Er legte sein Buch von Hogar Orson auf den Tisch, stand auf und schritt die Reihen der Regale entlang, in denen die Bücher zur Heilung magischer Krankheiten standen.

Er atmete den Geruch der Bücher ein. Ein Duft nach Pergament und Tinte. Herb, alt. Der Geruch war ihm so vertraut wie sonst nichts. Er fühlte sich wohl, geborgen. Es war der Geruch des Wissens.

Er strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Buchrücken und fühlte die eingearbeiteten Zierden der Umschläge.

„Heilende Pflanzen", „Heilung fluchbedingter anatomischer Veränderungen", „Die 12 magischen Regeln der Grippebekämpfung", waren einige Titel der Bücher. Severus glitt mit den Augen die hohen Reihen der Bücher entlang und wog, je nach Titel des Bandes, ihre Gebräuchlichkeit für sein Vorhaben ab.

Plötzlich stutzte er. Zwei Reihen über seinem Kopf stand ein Buch im Regal, das den Titel: „Dunkle Kreaturen und der physische Zyklus" trug.

Mit einem _‚Accio, Buch!',_ flog der dicke, schwarz eingebundene Band zu ihn hinunter. Er war überraschend schwer und unhandlich, so dass er Severus, der in der einen Hand noch seinen Zauberstab hielt, aus dem Griff glitt und mit einem lauten „Plomp!" zu Boden fiel.

Die Seiten schlugen auf. Sie waren stark vergilbt und mit Fingerabdrücken übersäht.

Grummelnd senkte sich Severus zu dem Buch hinunter. Madam Pince war sicher schon auf dem Weg, um den Störenfried zur Ordnung zu rufen.

Während er das Buch aufhob, überflog er die Seite.

‚Das ist ja--,'dachte er, als er einen Textabschnitt erreichte, der sein Interesse weckte.

„ _... schon zu dieser Zeit werden Werwölfe, so wie alle anderen Dunklen Kreaturen, von ihrer inneren Bestie beherrscht und kontrolliert. Ein Machtkampf setzt ein, der allerdings ausschließlich von der Bestie gewonnen werden kann, da das befallene Objekt von den psychisch verändernden Umständen derart beeinflusst wird, dass es ihm nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr möglich ist dem Drang im Innern standzuhalten. Forschende Zaubererverbände, wie die „Global Common Security Association", die 1767 gegründet wurde, haben ihre Forschungen nun auch auf die Prävention der psychischen Veränderung erweitert, jedoch bislang erfolglos. Zusammenfassend ist das Objekt somit hilflos seinen inneren Instinkten ausgeliefert, was eine große gesellschaftliche Gefahr darstellt. Gesetze zu Niedrighaltung der Neuinfiziertenrate sind inzwischen im Falle der Werwölfe verfasst worden und warten auf ihre Einsetzung..."_

Neben dem Haupttext stand eine kleine handgeschrieben Notiz, die auf den letzten Satz verwies. Die Randbemerkung lautete: „Weggesperrt".

Severus starrte die Seite an und seine Gedanken machten wilde Sprünge, als er kleine schnell trippelnde Schritte näher kommen hörte. Madam Pince.

Er hob den Blick und sah die kleine Bibliothekarin mit einem ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck um die Regalecke hechten. Sie wollte schon zu einer ihrer üblichen Standpauken ansetzen, als sie Severus erkannte.

„Mister Snape," sagte sie in eindringlichem Ton. „Was hat dieser Lärm zu bedeuten?"

„Mir ist ein Buch hingefallen, Madam," sagte Severus und sah, wie die Bibliothekarin das Buch musterte, das er in Händen hielt.

„Wo haben sie das her?", fragte sie barsch.

„Es stand da oben im Regal", sagte Severus, ohne den Grund für ihr Ärgernis zu erkennen, schließlich war dies hier eine Bibliothek. Wo sonst sollte er das Buch wohl her haben? „Ich schätze jemand hatte es falsch eingeordnet."

Madam Pince verlangte mit einer Bewegung das Buch zu sehen und er reichte es ihr. Als sie den Titel las, zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und es bildete sich ein Strich zwischen ihnen, der bis nach unten zu ihrer kleinen runden Brille reichte. Dann schaute sie ihn durchdringend an.

„Dieses Buch, Mister Snape, wurde vor etwa einem halben Jahr unerlaubt aus der Bibliothek entwendet." Sie schaute ihn, dem Direktor nicht unähnlich, über ihre Brillengläser hinweg scharf an. „Es ist also für mich von Bedeutung zu klären, wer es entwendet hat."

„Ich weiß es nicht", war Severus' ehrliche Antwort.

Sie fasste Severus eine Zeit lang ins Auge, doch der erwiderte ihren Blick ruhig und gelassen.

„Nun gut. Ich werde es dann - "

„Madam Pince! Könnte ich mir das Buch ausleihen? Ich brauche es für einen Aufsatz."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob... es könnte beschädigt sein und müsste dann erst einmal repariert werden."

„Bitte!" sagte Severus eindringlich. Er fand das alles mehr als nur interessant.

Madame Pince schwieg eine Weile, wog das schwere Buch in den Händen, seufzte kurz und händigte es ihm dann aus.

„In spätestens einer Woche habe ich es zurück! Ist das klar, Mister Snape?" sagte sie streng, bekam ein Nicken zur Antwort und eilte davon, um ein paar Schüler zurecht zu pfeifen, die in einiger Entfernung ziemlichen Rabatz veranstalteten.

Severus stöberte noch nach dem anderen Buch, nach dem er eigentlich gesucht hatte, fand es und nahm beide mit zu seinen Unterlagen.

‚Welche Seite...welche Seite?...'

Er blätterte in „Dunkle Kreaturen und der physische Zyklus". Ein Inhaltsverzeichnis gab es nicht. Er fand mehrere Texte, an die Anmerkungen gekritzelt waren. Oft nur kurze Sätze, deren Bedeutung er nicht verstand oder Gefühle. Da standen Wörter wie: „beißen", „ziehen" und „erinnern".

Sie waren kaum zu lesen, nur leicht mit Bleistift hineingeschrieben.

Severus hätte sich am liebsten in die Lektüre vertieft, aber seine bunt leuchtenden Hände riefen ihm sein eigentliches Vorhaben wieder in den Sinn.

Er ließ das Buch in seine Tasche gleiten und zog den anderen Band heran.

ooOoo

Er hatte den restlichen Nachmittag damit verbracht sich über Kräuter, Pflanzen und Tränke zu informieren, die im Zusammenhang mit Hautkrankheiten standen. Alles in allem war seine Suche nicht so erfolgreich gewesen, wie er gehofft hatte. Zwei Heiltränke kamen dem, was er suchte, zwar sehr nahe, aber ihre Herstellung würde Wochen dauern. Zudem musste er erst einmal an die Zutaten gelangen.

Missgelaunt lag er nun in seinem Schlafsaal auf seinem Bett und verfluchte seine Lage. Lestrange und Nott hatten mit einem verachtenden Blick den Schlafsaal verlassen, als er ihn betreten hatte.

„Dunkle Kreaturen und der physische Zyklus" lag neben ihm, sicher in seiner Tasche verstaut.

Er zog ein langes Pergament aus seinen Unterlagen, nahm seine Feder und fing an seinen Aufsatz für Professor McGonagall zu schreiben. Er musste nicht lange überlegen, die Worte strömten direkt aus ihm hinaus, als ob sie danach drängten geschrieben zu werden.

Mit jedem Satz steigerte sich seine Wut, aber auch das Gefühl von Befriedigung und als er geendet hatte, fühlte er sich sonderbar leer und befreit. Er bemerkte nicht, wie die Bande um Rabastan Lestrange den Raum betrat.

ooOoo

„Hey, Snape. Was machst du da?" fragte eine gehässige Stimme und Severus schreckte von seinen Unterlagen auf. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung brachte er seinen Aufsatz in Sicherheit, stopfte ihn in seine Umhangtasche.

„Hausaufgaben."

„Ahh", sagte der Siebtklässler, während sich die anderen, es schienen vier oder fünf zu sein, darunter Lestrange und Nott, im Schlafsaal ausbreiteten. „Ich glaube nicht. Lass doch mal sehen, was du da versteckst."

„Was interessieren dich meine Hausaufgaben?" sagte Severus ruhig und machte keine Anstalten der Forderung des Slytherin nachzukommen, der sich neben seinem Bett aufbaute. Zwei Jungen mit braunen kurzen Haaren warfen sich schnelle Blicke zu. Lestrange saß zurückgelehnt auf seinem Bett

„Mir ist langweilig, Dave! Lass uns endlich was machen", nörgelte Lestrange und schaute den großen Slytherin ungeduldig an.

‚Richtig', dachte Severus, ‚David Marx. So heißt der Kerl.'

Der Angesprochene erwiderte barsch: „Gleich. Immer mit der Ruhe." Dann wandte er sich wieder Severus zu. „Nein, Hausaufgaben interessieren mich nicht, aber Hausaufgaben müssen auch nicht versteckt werden, oder? Du würdest mich doch nicht belügen, nicht wahr? Jemanden aus deinem Haus! Einen Slytherin!" Seine Stimme wurde theatralisch und er gestikulierte zu seinen Freunden. „Du würdest uns doch nichts vorenthalten, deinen Freunden! Hör mal, Snape, so was tut man aber nicht. Du solltest ein bisschen freundlicher zu uns ein. Schließlich wollen wir uns gut vertragen."

Die braunhaarigen Jungen lachten leise und auf Lestranges fiesem Gesicht breitete sich ein höhnisches Grinsen aus.

Zu keinem Preis der Welt wollte Severus ihn den Aufsatz lesen lassen. Zuviel steckte von ihm darin. Eigentlich so viel, dass Severus ihn nicht mal Professor McGonagall geben wollte.

„Nenn mich nicht Lügner, wenn du derjenige bist, der lügt. _Freund_."

„Man sollte meinen, du willst gar nicht unser Freund sein. Hab ich nicht recht, Leute?" Einer der Braunhaarigen erhob sich. Severus klammerte seine Hand um seinen Zauberstab. Es roch nach Gefahr. „Aber so was dulden wir nicht. Entweder unser Freund oder unser Feind. Du kannst wählen." Er sah Severus herausfordernd an.

Severus Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt, seine Haare hingen ihm im Gesicht. Er blickte den anwesenden Slytherins abwechselnd an. Die beiden Braunhaarigen, deren Namen er nicht kannte, beobachteten ihn neugierig, Lestrange hatte entspannt die Augen geschlossen und Nott kicherte lautlos, wobei sein schmales Gesicht wackelte.

„Nein," sagte Severus mit fester Stimme.

„Was soll das heißen, ‚Nein'?" fragte Marx grinsend und machte Anstalten sich Severus zu nähern.

‚Das liegt doch auf der Hand', dachte Severus, während er den anderen mit seinem Blick fixierte und gleichzeitig versuchte auch die anderen im Blick zu behalten. ‚Ich kann nicht wählen, ansonsten wäre ich jetzt nicht in dieser Situation.' Es war ihm vollkommen klar, dass es hierbei nur falsche Antworten gab. Freund hieße, dass er ihm wohl oder übel seinen Aufsatz geben müsste. Ihn mit Worten noch überzeugen zu können, wagte er nicht zu hoffen. Feind hieße – es wäre jedenfalls nicht ratsam, dies zu wählen. Ausgeschlossen! Lestrange und seine Freunde waren eh nur auf eines aus: Spaß. Was soviel hieß, wie jemanden zu schikanieren, zu demütigen oder zu verprügeln. Er, Severus, hatte es schon oft genug gesehen und auch oft genug nur knapp vermeiden können, Opfer eines ihrer Spiele zu werden.

Ob er sich heute auch wieder herauswinden konnte, wusste er noch nicht.

„Vergiss es, Marx! Das zieht bei mir nicht. Geh und schnapp dir einen Erstklässler zum Spielen oder sonst was," sagte Severus und wandte sich von Marx ab. Ein klares Zeichen: Ich bin stärker als du. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir.

Marx schien seine Gestik nicht deuten zu können und ging dazu über, ihn zu provozieren.

„Nein, Snape, hier geht es nur um dich." Er schaute erneut lächelnd in die Runde, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ist das nicht, was du willst? Dass du mal im Mittelpunkt stehen kannst? Hey! – und hier ist deine Chance! Meint ihr nicht auch Leute? Snape hat es doch verdient mal im Mittelpunkt unserer Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, wo er uns doch ständig so lustige Szenen mit Black und Potter liefert!"

Die beiden Braunhaarigen lachten jetzt laut und Nott strich sich kopfschüttelnd übers Gesicht. Nur Lestrange sah ihn interessiert und abwartend an. Er hatte sich sogar wieder aufgesetzt und sein Gesicht auf seine Fäuste gestützt.

Wut und Fassungslosigkeit stiegen in Severus auf. Wie konnte dieser Kerl es wagen, die Auseinandersetzungen mit den Gryffindors als dummes Spiel abzutun und Severus somit als Clown darzustellen?

„Weißt du, dass ist wirklich immer sehr erheiternd. Besonders wenn du--" Mit einem Ruck war Severus aufgesprungen, hatte den Großen an der Kehle gepackt und zu Boden geworfen, so dass dieser nicht einmal wusste, wie ihm geschah. Die anderen Slytherins waren erschrocken verstummt; keiner von ihnen griff jedoch ein.

Severus Gesicht war wutentbrannt und seine Hand klammerte sich fest um die Kehle des unter ihm liegenden Slytherin, auch wenn er keinerlei zusätzliche Kraft in den Griff legte, die sein Körper ihm abgesehen davon auch gar nicht zugestehen würde. Er war nicht sehr kräftig gebaut.

Marx schaute ihn entsetzt an.

„Jetzt hör gut zu, du Wichtigtuer. Halt dich zurück und lass mich in Ruhe, denn ich habe heute keine Geduld mehr, mir deinen Schwachsinn anzuhören." Er hatte die Worte nur geflüstert, doch hatte ihn jeder hören können.

„Immer sachte", versuchte Lestrange ihn zu beruhigen. „Schon gut. Lassen wir ihn in Ruhe. Es hat doch keinen Sinn." Severus sah zu Lestrange auf und dieser machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung. Dann blickte er noch einmal warnend in die Augen des großen Slytherin, der sich noch nicht wieder gefangen hatte, ließ ihn los und stand langsam auf. Die Slytherins schauten ihn an und er blickte kalt zurück und hatte seine Hand noch immer geballt.

David Marx hatte sich aufgerappelt und rieb sich die schmerzende Kehle. Er stieß eine Verwünschung gegen Severus aus, ließ sich aber von Lestrange zum Ausgang des Schlafsaales führen; die anderen folgten ihnen auf dem Fuße.

Lestrange warf ihm noch einen Blick zu, dann verließ er gemeinsam mit den anderen den Schlafsaal.

Severus ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und legte den Arm über die Augen. ‚Das ist nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht gut.' Das würde ein Nachspiel haben, soviel war sicher. Er musste sich mehr in Acht nehmen.

Er war unendlich müde und kraftlos. Er griff in seine Umhangtasche und holte den Aufsatz heraus, entfaltete ihn und las noch einmal die Stellen, die ihm nicht gefielen.

Nachdem er einige Minuten gedankenverloren auf das Pergament gestarrt hatte, verwarf er den Gedanken, den Aufsatz noch einmal zu überarbeiten. Es hatte doch keinen Sinn. Würde er sich morgen halt ein Nachsitzen einhandeln, es machte keinen nennenswerten Unterschied. Oder doch? Ja, er würde wenigstens sein Gesicht wahren können. Diese dämlichen Gryffindors! Das ist doch eh alles nur ihre Schuld!

Seine Gedanken schweiften zu einem bestimmten Gryffindor und seine Augen zu seiner Schultasche, in der immer noch das Buch lag.

‚Nein, Severus! Nicht jetzt. Mach das morgen, wenn du wieder klar denken kannst.'

* * *

Merlinorden erster Klasse für Reviewer zu vergeben:D 


	5. Durch deine Augen

Ich weiß, ich weiß... man kann mich hängen, lynchen, vierteilen und alles mögliche, aber schneller ging es wirklich nicht!  
Die ist nun die Update-Version. Mei, mei, da hab ich mir jetzt aber wirklich noch Mühe gegeben. Grundlegend hat sich aber nichts verändert.   
Vielen Dank an meine Beta Sabinsche, die einen ganz tollen Job macht! knuddel  
Ich würde mich über jegliches Review freuen!

* * *

**  
**

**Kapitel 5: **

Der nächste Morgen brachte das gleiche nieselige Wetter, mit dem der alte Tag aufgehört hatte. Der Gryffindorschlafsaal war in ein seltsames Licht getaucht; schwefelig gelb war der Himmel draußen. Remus schälte sich frustriert aus seiner kuschelig warmen Decke. Er hatte nicht sehr gut geschlafen. Woran das lag, spürte er schon in seinen Knochen: Morgen war Vollmond.

„Guten Mooorgen, Remy!" stöhnte Sirius, der in Boxershorts vor seinem Himmelbett stand und sich genüsslich streckte. In einem anderen Bett lugte James' wuscheliger Schopf unter der Bettdecke hervor und ein Brummeln signalisierte, dass er noch nicht bereit war den neuen Tag zu beginnen. Peter schlief ebenfalls noch, seine dicken roten Bettvorhänge waren zugezogen.

„Morgen." Remus warf dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor einen kurzen Blick zu und rubbelte sich mit den Händen über die Augen. Sie schmerzten und fühlten sich verquollen an. Seine Gelenke waren steif und in seinem Magen rumorte es. Schlaftrunken blieb er auf seinem Bett sitzen und versuchte wach zu werden.

‚Garantiert sehe ich so beschissen aus, wie ich mich fühle', dachte er bei sich.

„Ich weiß, du bewunderst, was du hier siehst, aber du darfst ruhig gucken", grinste Sirius in seiner guten Laune.

„Idiot", erwiderte Remus. Sirius lachte lautlos und fischte ein Handtuch aus seinem Schrank.

„Da hat aber jemand gute Laune!" sagte er schalkhaft.

„Hättest du auch, wenn du aufwachst und sich dein Körper anfühlt, als hätte man auf ihn eingeprügelt", erklärte Remus, stand auf, ging zu seinem Schrank und kramte nach einem Paar frischer Socken.

„Oh-oooh! Haben wir vielleicht eine kleine Verspannung?" sagte Sirius und Remus spürte plötzlich zwei starke Hände auf seinen Schultern, die anfingen ihn mit geschickten Bewegungen zu massieren. Er wollte sie schon abschütteln und mit einem ärgerlichen Kommentar etwas entgegnen, doch sein Körper nahm die Massage so wohlwollend auf, dass ihm jegliches Wort versiegte. Er legte den Kopf auf seine Brust, um Sirius mehr Platz zu bieten. Er fühlte wie er sich zunehmend entspannte, doch dann hörte die Berührung plötzlich auf und er spürte warmen Atem an seinem Ohr.

„Ich weiß, was noch dagegen hilft", lächelte Sirius und hieb ihm mit seinem Handtuch, das er auf seiner Schulter abgelegt hatte, auf den Po. „Ein warmes Bad."

Remus funkelte ihn anklagend an.

„Ach ja? Du denkst wohl, ich teile meine Vertrauensschülervorteile mit einem einfachen Schüler?"

Sirius drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Du willst den ganzen Luxus doch nicht für dich allein beanspruchen, oder? Dass ihr Vertrauensschüler auch gleich so abheben müsst! Pfui, sage ich! Pfui!"

„Ist ja gut. Ist ja gut", lächelte Remus. Er schnappte sich sein Handtuch und die beiden verließen den Schlafsaal.

Es war noch etwas früh und viele Schüler lagen noch in ihren Betten. Die Gänge und die Wendeltreppe, die in den unteren Teil des Turmes führte, wo sich die Waschräume befanden, waren menschenleer.

Sirius redete auf dem Weg zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler ununterbrochen über die Vorteile dieses Titels und Remus hätte ihm am liebsten den Mund zugehext, um den frühmorgendlichen Redeschwall seines Freundes zu stoppen.

„Weißt du, es ist schon seltsam", sagte Sirius und hielt nachdenklich inne. „Eigentlich müsst ihr gar nichts tun und bekommt trotzdem Vergünstigungen, und jede Ausrede zieht bei den Lehrern, egal, in welcher Situation man steckt. Eigentlich ziemlich unfair, meinst du nicht auch?!"

„Du solltest dich gerade beschweren! Ich glaube, ich kenne wirklich keinen, der es besser schafft, die Vorteile eines Vertrauensschülers für sich zu nutzen, als du", erwiderte Remus belustigt. „Und außerdem stecken eine ganze Menge Aufgaben dahinter. Kümmere du dich doch mal um die Sorgen der Erstklässler, dass der eine oder andere Lehrer sie nicht leiden kann oder dass der ein oder andere Schüler gemein zu ihnen war."

Von Sirius kam ein wenig begeisterter Laut. „Nee, das überlass ich dir. Du bist geduldiger als ich."

Sie erreichten das Bad der Vertrauensschüler und Remus hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Tür und sagte: „Zum Kuckuck noch mal." Die Tür sprang auf und ließ sie eintreten.

Sie standen in einem viereckigen Raum, in dessen Mitte ein riesiges Becken in den Boden eingelassen war. Glänzende Messingrohre bogen sich ein Stück über den Rand hinab. Es war sogar genug Platz, um ein bisschen zu schwimmen. Der Boden und die Wände waren aus geschliffenem Stein und durch ein Fenster mit einer aus Buntglas zusammengesetzten Nixe fiel ein wenig Licht. An den Wänden hingen erleuchtete Kerzenständer zwischen aufwändig gearbeiteten Wandteppichen mit Seemotiven, und es gab eine Bank, auf der sie ihre Sachen ablegen konnten.

Sie zogen sich aus, während aus den Messingrohren bunter Seifenschaum und Wasser in das Becken lief, das sich nun langsam füllte.

„Das neue Passwort heißt ‚Zum Kuckuck noch mal'?" fragte Sirius, während er sich seine Boxershorts auszog.

„Ja", sagte Remus und legte sein gefaltetes Pyjamahemd auf die Bank. „Das letzte Passwort war zu kompliziert zu merken, und als irgendwann alle Vertrauensschüler vor der Tür standen und keiner hinein kam, hat Lily wütend ‚Zum Kuckuck noch mal' gerufen und Professor McGonagall hat dies gleich als neues Passwort festgelegt."

„Ihr Humor ist recht merkwürdig", bemerkte Sirius.

„Allerdings", bestätigte Remus.

Sirius stieg ins Becken und tauchte sofort ab. Remus schaute in den großen Spiegel zu seiner Linken. Sein junger Körper war mit Narben übersät. An seinen Seiten, der Brust und auf dem Rücken war es am schlimmsten. Einen Moment lang betrachtete er sich, drehte sich zu allen Seiten und fühlte über die frischeren Schnitte.

„Hey!" rief Sirius, und Remus schaute ihn aus dem Spiegel heraus an. „Du bist schön genug, Madonna. Komm endlich rein."

Er stieg aus dem Becken und präsentierte sich glänzend nass (und nackt) hinter Remus, was dieser im Spiegel sah.

Langsam kam er näher, lehnte sich schließlich vor und flüsterte in Remus' Ohr:

„Madooonnaa, Madooonnaa..."

„Ach, halt die Klappe, du!" sagte Remus unwirsch. Sirius umgriff von hinten seine Hüfte und sie rangelten sich, wobei Sirius ihn zurück zog und sie kopfüber in das Becken fielen.

Prustend und hustend tauchten sie wieder auf.

„Uhhh! Ich hab Seife in den Augen", sagte Remus anklagend.

Er sah Sirius vorwurfsvoll an, doch der blickte starr und klammerte sich mit einer Hand am Beckenrand fest.

„Was ist los?" fragte Remus besorgt. „Was hast du?"

„Du – hast -- mir in die Eier getreten...", keuchte Black.

ooOoo

„Und es ist trotzdem deine Schuld!" sagte Remus, als sie den Schlafsaal wieder betraten.

„Konnte ich ahnen, dass du gleich so brutal wirst?" fragte Sirius und setzte sich, so vorsichtig wie möglich, auf seine Matratze.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte James, der anscheinend auch schon geduscht hatte und sich gerade anzog. Peter saß schon angezogen auf seinem Bett.

„Etwas Schmerzhaftes", stöhnte Sirius und guckte gequält.

„Ich hab' ihm in die Eier getreten", erzählte Remus gelassen und rubbelte sein Haar trocken. „Aus Versehen."

„'Aus Versehen' hat es sich aber nicht angefühlt!" stöhnte Sirius.

„Tja, mein Lieber, das kommt davon, wenn du dich so ungestüm an Leute ran machst", sagte James und grinste.

„Ich hab mich nicht an ihn rangema--" empörte sich Sirius.

„Oh Weia, Remus! Wird Amy da nicht furchtbar eifersüchtig sein?" unterbrach ihn James und er und Remus grinsten sich an. Remus nahm sich eine frische Unterhose aus seinem Schrank.

„Hey! Moment mal--"

„Auf wen soll ich eifersüchtig sein?" fragte plötzlich eine Mädchenstimme und Remus und Sirius, die noch halb nackt waren, schreckten heftig zusammen und versuchten ihre Blöße zu bedecken. Remus schnappte in Ermangelung anderer Möglichkeiten nach seinem Bettvorhang und hielt ihn sich vor den Körper. Sirius hielt sich lediglich die Hände vor sein Gemächt.

Peter und James brachen laut in Lachen aus und lagen nach kurzer Zeit auf dem Boden und hielten sich die Bäuche.

„Raus hier, Maynard! Und zwar sofort!" sagte Sirius streng und bedachte das hübsche Mädchen mit den kurzen braunen Haaren mit einem bösen Blick.

Dieses lächelte nur verschmitzt und trat einen Schritt in den Jungenschlafsaal. Amy musterte Sirius mit ihren haselnussbraunen Augen von oben bis unten und wandte den Blick dann zu Remus, der mit hochrotem Kopf hinter seinem Bettvorhang stand.

„Sexy Körper, Remus", sagte sie und man konnte förmlich sehen, wie Remus' Gesicht noch ein paar Nuancen röter wurde.

„Jetzt reicht es aber!" sagte Sirius, schnappte sich sein Handtuch, band es sich um die Hüften und stellte sich in Amys Sichtfeld, so dass sie ihn zwingend ansehen musste. „Wie heißt noch mal dein Freund?" fragte er gebieterisch.

„Hmm... ich glaube‚Sirius Black' ist sein Name", sagte sie überlegend und lugte über Sirius' Schulter zu Remus hinüber.

„Richtig!" sagte Sirius barsch und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu ziehen.

„Deshalb ist es dir strengstens verboten, deine Augen auf so _ausziehende_ Weise auf einen meiner Freunde zu richten!"

„Oh, ich glaube, er war schon nackt, _bevor_ ich mein Auge auf ihn geworfen habe. Ach, aber bevor ich es vergesse: Ich brauche deine Hausaufgaben für Kräuterkunde", schnurrte Amy.

Sirius seufzte, wühlte in seiner Tasche herum und warf dem Mädchen eine Pergamentrolle entgegen. „Hier hast du sie. Und jetzt raus!"

„Danke Schatz!" säuselte sie und verließ grinsend den Schlafsaal der Jungen.

„Sie ist der Teufel!" sagte Sirius bitter.

„Ja, das ist sie", bestätigte Remus aufatmend und James wischte sich eine Lachträne aus den Augen.

ooOoo

Das Frühstück kam und ging und Remus, der nur sehr wenig zu sich genommen hatte, steuerte mit seinen Freunden auf das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer zu. Vor dem Klassenzimmer hatte sich schon eine Traube von Schülern gebildet. Noch ein Fach, das sie mit den Slytherins zusammen belegten. Während sie warteten, verabschiedete sich James und ging zu Lily Evans hinüber, und auch Sirius ging zu seiner Freundin. Es war etwas völlig anderes zwischen Sirius und Amy, als bei James und Lily. Während James sich eher erfolglos bemühte Lily für sich zu gewinnen und Lily ihm eisern, aber nicht abschätzig die kalte Schulter zeigte, schienen Sirius und Amy eine Art Machtkampf um den jeweils anderen auszufechten. Vor ein paar Jahren konnte Sirius noch kein gutes Haar an dem Mädchen lassen, das immer so selbstgerecht daherkam und keine Gelegenheit ausließ einen abfälligen Kommentar abzugeben, aber nun hatte sich so etwas wie eine Hassliebe entwickelt, ein Spiel, das die beiden dazu nutzten ihre Grenzen auszutesten.

‚Ihre sexuellen Grenzen nicht ausgeschlossen', dachte Remus und wurde bei dem Gedanken ein wenig verlegen. Nie sah man die beiden zusammen knutschen oder sich gar umarmen, oder kuscheln, aber immer, wenn sie Sirius diesen speziellen Blick zuwarf, waren beide nach kurzer Zeit für eine Weile verschwunden. Meistens geschah dies nach einem ihrer vielen Streits. Und streiten konnten sie gut.

Remus konnte sich seinen Kumpel nicht in einer richtigen Beziehung vorstellen. Dafür war Sirius einfach zu wild, oder noch nicht reif genug.

Remus' Blick schweifte umher. In einiger Entfernung sah er Severus Snape alleine an einer Wand lehnen. Seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm von beiden Seiten ins Gesicht, so dass Remus dessen Ausdruck nicht sehen konnte. Er hielt seine Tasche mit beiden Armen vor dem Bauch und starrte geradeaus. Keiner schien ihn zu beachten. Remus überlegte, ob er ihn beim Frühstück gesehen hatte, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern. Dabei war er eigentlich nicht zu übersehen mit den bunten Flecken.

Professor McGonagall erschien, schloss den Unterrichtsraum auf und verhinderte weitere Überlegungen in diese Richtung. Remus nahm seinen Platz neben Peter in der zweiten Reihe ein und breitete seine Unterlagen aus. Währenddessen gingen Sirius und James zu Professor McGonagall und gaben ihre Strafarbeiten ab. Remus hatte Sirius' Arbeit gelesen: „Warum mein Verhalten falsch war" war die von McGonagall vorgeschriebene Überschrift, der Rest hatte sehr wenig mit dem gestrigen Vorfall zu tun. Sirius hatte gesagt, er wollte erst „Warum mein Verhalten falsch war und ich Schniefelus nicht gleich verhext habe" schreiben, aber er hatte eingesehen, dass er sich den Ärger sparen könnte.

„Was soll das heißen, Sie haben Ihre Strafarbeit nicht gemacht?" hörte Remus Professor McGonagall verärgert fragen und blickte nach vorne. Dort stand Severus mit eingefallenen Schultern und sah sich dem stechenden Blick Minerva McGonagalls völlig schutzlos ausgeliefert.

„Nachsitzen, Mister Snape. Um Acht!"

Er nickte kurz und begab sich wortlos wieder zu seinem Platz in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes.

Remus blickte zu Sirius und James. James warf ihm einen viel sagenden Blick zu und Sirius hatte einen Ausdruck von Genugtuung im Gesicht.

Das war seltsam. Noch nie hatte Remus erlebt, dass der schwarzhaarige Slytherin eine Strafarbeit nicht gemacht hatte. Sie hatten schon sehr oft gemeinsam mit ihm Strafarbeiten ausführen müssen, besonders in ihren ersten beiden Jahren in Hogwarts, als die Reibereien zwischen ihnen viel öfter, aber noch lange nicht so heftig abliefen wie jetzt. Weder bei schriftlichen noch bei handwerklichen Arbeiten hatte der Slytherin sich je geweigert oder beschwert, sondern hatte die Zeit stillschweigend verbracht und war dabei meisten noch nicht einmal zu provozieren gewesen, was Sirius und James immer wieder versucht hatten.

Die Stunde schritt voran. Sie mussten in Zweiergruppen arbeiten, wobei sie sich im Raum verteilten, um mehr Platz zum Üben haben. Sie sollten ihre Tiere in Lehnstühle verwandeln. Remus arbeitete mit Peter zusammen und hatte nach kurzer Zeit den Dreh raus und verzauberte seinen Leguan geschickt in einen hölzernen Lehnstuhl, während Peter einen alten Klappstuhl zustande brachte, der zusammenzubrechen schien, wenn man ihn nur schief anguckte.

Remus beobachtete die anderen Gruppen. Vereinzelt hatten Schüler ebenfalls schon Stühle zustande gebracht, manche mehr und manche weniger stabil.

Im hinteren Teil des Raumes saß Severus Snape in einem mächtigen, schmuckvoll verzierten, mannshohen Lehnstuhl mit Lederpolsterung und wachte grimmig über seine Schulkameraden. Remus gestand sich ein Staunen über dessen Können zu. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde begegneten sich ihre Blicke.

Das kalte Glitzern in Severus' Augen ging Remus bis unter die Haut. Man mochte Severus soviel verhöhnen wie man wollte, aber dieser Blick machte einem Angst!

Oder war es nur der Blick, mit dem der Slytherin _ihn_ ansah, den Werwolf in ihm? Das Untier, die verabscheuungswürdige Kreatur?

Was musste er nur von ihm denken? Nach der einen Nacht bei der peitschenden Weide und nach der Nacht, in der Severus ihn bei seinem misslungenen Experiment erwischt hatte?

Severus hatte Dumbledore versprechen müssen, dass er niemanden etwas von Remus' Geheimnis verraten würde, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass Remus zweifelte. Und es änderte auch nichts daran, dass Remus immer noch Angst hatte. Er hätte Severus beißen können! Und egal, wie nervig und aufdringlich der Slytherin war, das hätte er nicht verdient!

‚Habe ich mich eigentlich schon bei ihm bedankt? Natürlich habe ich das, ich bin schließlich Remus Lupin!' überlegte Remus. ‚Oder... habe ich? Ich -- nein, ich hab's vergessen...'

ooOoo

Als sie auf dem Weg zu Geschichte der Zauberei waren, sprach James das Thema an.

„Kam euch das nicht gerade auch komisch vor? Schniefelus hat noch nie – und zwar wirklich noch nie - nie - nie - seine Strafarbeiten _nicht_ gemacht! Und ich kann das bezeugen, ich bin schließlich der Grund für neunzig Prozent davon."

„Stimmt. Stock innen Arsch, zwei mal umdrehen und du hast 'nen angespitzten Bleistift!" sagte Sirius und lachte.

„Du bist nicht nur der Grund, du warst auch bei fast allen dabei", berichtigte Remus und ignorierte Sirius' Kommentar, „was daran liegt, dass auch er in neunzig Prozent der Fälle der Grund für Strafarbeiten bei dir ist. Also bloß kein falscher Stolz."

„Nein, das waren höchstens achtzig Prozent", sagte James abschätzend.

„Hat ihn bestimmt überfordert, die ganze Selbstkritik und so...", meinte Sirius.

„Und wenn schon", sagte Remus. „Dann hat er wenigstens nicht so ein Geschwafel geschrieben wie du!"

„Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder verteidigst du Snape gerade?" fragte James.

„Nein", sagte Remus bestimmt. „Ich trage nur die Fakten zusammen."

„Hey!" rief Peter „Da ist er!"

Die drei folgten Peters Blick und sahen Severus still am Rande einer kleinen Slytheringruppe, bestehend aus Lestrange, Nott und Gallahan, stehen. Sie redeten und schienen ihn nicht weiter zu beachten.

„Sieht immer noch aus wie ein Leuchtreklameschild der Muggel", stellte Sirius mit Genugtuung fest.

„Ob das wehtut?" fragte Peter.

„Ach quatsch!", sagte James. „Aber passt auf! _Das_ wird wehtun!"

„James!" zischte Remus, als er sah, dass James seinen Zauberstab herausholte. „Was hast du vor? Du kannst doch hier nicht einfach--!"

„Reg dich ab, Moony. Ich will ihn nur ein bisschen kitzeln", sagte James und schlich davon.

Sirius zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern und verschwand ebenfalls.

„Ihr seid unmöglich!" zischte Remus ihnen hinterher.

„Lass sie doch", meinte Peter gelassen „Es ist doch nur Schniefelus."

„Aaargh!" stieß Remus aus und verschwand in ihrem Klassenzimmer.

ooOoo

Was immer James getan hatte, er hatte es nicht gründlich genug gemacht. Er, Sirius und Peter kamen nur wenig später zu Remus und setzten sich, verdrießlich dreinschauend, neben ihn.

„Und?" fragte Remus nach einer Weile des Schweigens. „War es denn lustig?"

Die drei ignorierten die Frage schlicht und packten ihre Unterlagen aus. Remus runzelte fragend die Stirn, bekam aber trotzdem keine Antwort.

‚Na schön', dachte er, ‚soll mir recht sein.'

ooOoo

Nach dem Mittagessen, bei dem er sich immer wieder umgeschaut hatte und sich nun völlig sicher war, dass er Snape nirgends ausmachen konnte, machte sich Remus allein auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Peter hatte ihn zwar gefragt, ob er mitgehen solle, aber Remus hatte noch etwas vor. Etwas, das er lieber alleine erledigen wollte.

Er betrat die riesige Bibliothek. Hier war es angenehm warm und ruhig. Er war sich sicher, dass er hier finden würde, wonach er suchte.

Und richtig! Das „Objekt der Begierde" hockte wie erwartet hinter einem Stapel Bücher in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek auf einem Stuhl und hatte seine große Nase in ein in Leder gebundenes Buch gesteckt. Der helle Glanz der Kerzen spiegelte sich in seinem fettigen, strähnigen Haar wider.

Remus zögerte. Er war nervös. Severus war nicht umsonst niemandes Liebling und würde es ihm bestimmt nicht leicht machen zu sagen, was er sagen wollte.

‚Was bist du denn auf einmal so feige, hä? Du bist schließlich ein Gryffindor und Gryffindors sind mutig. Oder wie war das...? Warum bin ich dann so aufgeregt?' fragte er sich.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er Severus noch kein einziges Mal einfach so angesprochen hatte. Dafür hatten immer andere gesorgt, zumeist Sirius oder James. So ein Mist!

„Hi", sagte Remus, als er vor Severus stand, der seine Nase aus dem Schmöker hob.

Severus' Blick verfinsterte sich, als er Remus erkannte und er klappte das Buch zu, in dem er gelesen hatte. Eine Hand glitt unter den Tisch, wahrscheinlich zu seinem Zauberstab.

„Verschwinde, Lupin!" schnarrte Severus bedrohlich.

„Ich wollte nur kurz mit dir reden", sagte Remus unverwandt.

„Ich wüsste nicht, worüber", sagte Severus abweisend.

„Über das, was in der Nacht in den Toiletten passiert ist", flüsterte Remus.

Severus schien kurz zu überlegen.

„Da gibt es nichts zu reden. Außer natürlich, wenn du vor hast, es ein weiteres Mal auszuprobieren. Dann würde ich dir raten, vorher ein Testament aufzusetzen", sagte Severus mit sarkastischem Tonfall.

„Nein", sagte Remus, „ich weiß, dass es dumm war, aber darum geht es nicht—„

„Das war es allerdings", unterbrach ihn Severus und in seinen kalten Augen glitzerte es.

„Ja, schön. Und es mag auch etwas riskant gewesen sein--"

„Schon wieder eine Untertreibung", stellte Severus fest und fixierte Remus' Blick.

„Bist du fertig? Du verschwendest meine Zeit und hast mir bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt, was ich nicht schon wüsste", sagte Severus und wandte seinen Blick von Remus ab.

‚Dieser Kerl ist unmöglich!' dachte Remus. ‚Aber gut. Schließlich hast du nichts anderes erwartet.

„Ich wollte dir nur danken, dass du mir in der Nacht geholfen hast und-- "

Severus lachte kalt und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, so dass Remus sehen konnte, dass er mit einer Hand wirklich seinen Zauberstab ergriffen hatte.

„Lupin!" knurrte Severus und wirkte dabei auf einmal wütend „Verarsch mich nicht!"

„Das tu ich nicht", erwiderte Remus und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem auf den anderen Fuß. „Ich bin dir wirklich sehr dankbar--"

„Wirklich?" knurrte Severus und legte bedrohlich seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab auf den Buchdeckel. „Wie konnte ich nur etwas anderes vermuten?" Seine Stimme war voll Bitterkeit. „Bei so einem hilfsbereiten, ehrlichen und wagemutigen Gryffindor. Aber ohh...! Du hast mich überzeugt! Jemand, der tatenlos daneben steht, während seine Freunde andere Schüler verhexen und bloßstellen, kommt nicht daher und macht sich über andere lustig!"

Remus war über die Direktheit des Slytherin nicht halb so sehr überrascht, wie er geschockt war über das, _was_ er sagte. Und Severus wollte es wohl nicht dabei bewenden lassen.

„Glaubst du etwa allen Ernstes, ich hätte dir ‚geholfen' – und das sei mal so dahin gestellt – nur weil du mich darum gebeten hast? Angefleht, sollte man eher sagen! Nein." Severus' Gesicht glühte in grünen Farben auf, was ihm den Ausdruck einer grinsenden Grimasse verlieh. Remus schaute in die dunklen Augen, die ihn anstarrten und die auf jede Bewegung in seinem Gesicht achteten.

„Aber warum--?" fragte Remus, und er meinte es ehrlich. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was in Severus' Kopf vorging. Zudem kündigten sich Kopfschmerzen bei ihm an. „Das verstehe ich nicht."

Severus öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, als Madame Pince plötzlich hinter Remus erschien, die Augenbrauen missfällig zusammengezogen.

„Sie beide!" zischte die ansonsten so ruhige Bibliothekarin. „Dies ist eine Bibliothek und kein Jahrmarkt! Wenn Sie sich unterhalten wollen, dann tun Sie das draußen!"

„Entschuldigung", sagten Remus und Severus synchron, woraufhin Remus lächeln musste. Die kleine dürre Bibliothekarin ordnete zwei Bücher in das Regal neben Remus ein, wurde dann von einem kleinen Hufflepuffmädchen um Hilfe gebeten und verschwand.

Dann waren sie wieder allein und Remus hatte gar kein Bedürfnis mehr zu erfahren, was die Beweggründe von Severus waren. Er würde sich doch eh nur wieder irgendwelche Spitzfindigkeiten anhören dürfen, und darauf konnte er ehrlich verzichten. Seine Schläfe fing zu pochen an; das erste Symptom seiner baldigen Verwandlung. Seltsamerweise kam es diesmal sehr früh. Er rieb sich einmal über die Augen, doch der Schmerz blieb, dann schaute er wieder zu Severus.

Die Miene des schwarzhaarigen Slytherin war verschlossen. Seine Farbflecken wechselten von grün auf rot und von rot auf violett. Remus betrachtete sie wie ein spannendes Schauspiel.

„Was starrst du so?" blaffte Severus ihn an, aber so leise, dass sie nicht Gefahr liefen wieder von Madame Pince zurecht gepfiffen zu werden.

„Warum hast du das immer noch?" fragte Remus neugierig und wies auf Severus' Gesicht. „Madame Pomfrey kann das doch sicher heilen."

„Nein, anscheinend nicht. Aber ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", zischte Severus.

„Das ist wirklich seltsam", entgegnete Remus, ohne etwas auf Severus' harschen Ton zu geben. „Kam das von der Explosion? Vielleicht eine thermotoxische Reaktion der Hypoderma mit den Alraunenblättern oder dem Wogapi-Gallenextrakt. Oder eine--"

„Lupin! Wenn es weder Madame Pomfrey noch die Medihexen des St.Mungus herausfinden konnten, dann wirst du es wohl auch kaum herausfinden, oder? Wir waren uns doch schon einig, dass deine Kenntnisse in Tränken nicht so weit entwickelt sind, wie sie es eigentlich sein könnten... außerdem habe ich das schon überprüft und ausgeschlossen", sagte Severus überlegen.

„Wirklich? Was, wenn es nicht heilbar ist?" sagte Remus mehr zu sich selbst.

„Dann sind schon zwei Leute mit unheilbaren Krankheiten in einem Raum", antwortete Severus dunkel.

Es dauerte etwas, bis Remus verstand, worauf der Slytherin anspielte.

„Und", fragte Severus und hatte ein diabolisches Grinsen aufgesetzt, „bin ich jetzt dran mit Fragen? Wie geht es uns denn so um diese Zeit des Monats? Kitzelt es schon in den Krallen?"

Remus schaute sein Gegenüber entsetzt an. Er musste erst kräftig schlucken, bevor er ein Wort herausbringen konnte. Wie konnte Severus dieses Thema so offen und dann auch noch so öffentlich ansprechen? Remus verspürte den Drang zu gehen.

„Noch... geht es mir gut", flüsterte er. „Aber darüber sollten wir nicht reden."

Er räusperte sich und tappte wieder von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Ich werd' jetzt besser gehen. Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen."

Remus wandte sich um und verließ die Bibliothek, ohne Severus noch einmal anzusehen. Seine Füße trugen ihn geradewegs in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Er ließ sich in einen Sessel beim Kamin sinken und schaute in die Flammen.

ooOoo

„Hey, Moony!" sagte James und ließ sich in den Sessel neben Remus plumpsen. „Wie geht es dir? Du siehst so blass aus."

„Ich bin okay", antwortete Remus matt. Es war schon später Nachmittag.

„Wo warst du den ganzen Tag? Wir haben dich gesucht", sagte James und wirkte besorgt.

„Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit Snape", sagte Remus unüberlegt und biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Lippe, als er es bemerkte.

„Ach ja?" fragte James ernst. „Was hat er gesagt? Wenn er dich beleidigt hat, dann sag es, dann werden wir uns mal mit ihm zusammen setzen und die Sache aus der Welt schaffen."

„Lass gut sein", seufzte Remus. James' blau-graue Augen beobachteten ihn. „Es war nichts", winkte Remus ab.

„Wie du meinst", sagte James und strich sich durch sein strubbeliges Haar.

„Wie läuft das Quidditchtraining?" fragte Remus, um das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken.

„Super! Das Spiel nächste Woche werden wir gewinnen. Die Slytherins haben keine Chance!" Er lächelte sein Siegerlächeln. „Und den Quidditchpokal werde ich Lily schenken, dann wird sie nicht anders können und endlich mit mir ausgehen."

Remus musste grinsen.

„Na, ob das klappt? Ich schätze, das wird ihr nicht reichen", zweifelte Remus.

„Wie meinst du denn das?" fragte James ahnungslos.

„Er meint damit, dass sie immer noch sauer auf dich ist, weil du Snape ständig ärgerst", sagte Amy, die plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Ihr kurzes braunes Haar stand fast so strubbelig von ihrem Kopf ab wie das von James. Ihre hübschen großen, braunen Augen hatten einen arroganten Ausdruck, was durch ihre abschätzig hochgezogenen Augenbrauen verstärkt wurde. Wie alle Mädchen trug sie eine Schuluniform, bestehend aus einem knielangen Faltenrock und einem schwarzen Pulli, aus dem der Kragen ihres weißen Hemdes herausragte. Ihre Tasche baumelte an ihrer Hand und ihr Umhang umschmiegte ihre schlanke Figur.

„Sie will jemanden, der sich nicht nur rechtschaffen gibt, sondern der sich auch so verhält", sagte Amy. „Wenn ihr mich fragt, sind das ziemlich utopische Vorstellungen! Aber wenn sie meint, dass sie sich so viel Mühe machen muss..."

James und Remus schauten sich verständnislos an. Amy betrachtete James eindringlich.

„Du hast keine Chance!" lachte sie und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

„Ich kann sie nicht mehr leiden", sagte James langsam, als das Mädchen außer Hörweite war.

Remus seufzte.


	6. Von Vollmond und Freundschaft

**So, das nächste Kap! Wenn ihr artig Reviews schreibt dann gibt es in ein paar Tagen sogar schon das nächste. :D**

**Eigentlich gibt es das sowieso, aber ich musste es teilen, weil es einfach zu lang war. Ihr dürft aber trotzdem euren Senf hierzu geben. -.- **

**Um ein paar Fragen vorab zu klären: Ich habe keine Ahnung von Kräutern und Pflanzen, aber das ist eigentlich auch nicht wichtig, ist schließlich ne Fantasystory. **

**Ich danke allen die mir ein Review geschrieben haben und ganz besonders meiner Beta Sabinsche! knuddel **

* * *

**Kapitel 6: Von Vollmond und Freundschaft**

Severus saß noch lange, nachdem Lupin gegangen war in der Bibliothek und stellte Nachforschungen an. Es hatte ihn gewundert, dass der Gryffindor zu ihm gekommen war, auch wenn ihm der angebliche Grund dafür mehr als lächerlich vorkam.

„Dunkle Kreaturen und der physische Zyklus" lag vor ihm. Severus hatte einige Kapitel gelesen. Es standen eine Menge Beobachtungen und Studien darin, die jedoch allesamt darauf aufgelegt zu sein schienen, politische Richtungen zu unterstützen, die das allgemeine Ausstoßen von Werwölfen, Vampiren und weiteren ‚Seuchenauslösende' Kreaturen aus der Gesellschaft oder sogar das Jagen eben jener verfolgten.

Dann gab es eine Menge Sternenkalender mit wichtigen Daten von Monden und Sternen, die die Intensität des Vollmondes beeinflussten und über die Sonnenstrahlung, die bei manchen dunklen Kreaturen tödliche Auswirkungen hat.

Severus war nicht sonderlich an Astronomie interessiert. Alles da oben war viel zu weit weg, um überhaupt Einfluss auf etwas hier unten nehmen zu können. Zudem ließ sich nicht eine Theorie beweisen, die das Gegenteil behauptete. Zaubertränke hingegen wirkten und zwar sofort und mächtig. ‚Wie man sieht', dachte Severus und betrachtete seine Hände zum nun fünfhundertsten Mal.

Gegen sechs Uhr verließ er die Bibliothek, in der es um diese Zeit und bei dem Wetter zunehmend voller wurde und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Markanterweise begegnete man hier nie anderen Schülern. Alle trugen grün silberne Krawatten und hatten ein Schlangenemblem auf der Brust. Er betrat das Klassenzimmer, das er immer benutzte, wenn er außerhalb des Unterrichts etwas brauen wollte. Sechs Feuerstellen waren im Raum verteilt und auf einer Ablage stapelten sich viele kleinere Kessel. Severus nahm sich einen davon und entfachte ein kleines Feuer unter ihm. Er kramte in seiner Umhangtasche und zog sein Notizbuch und eine kleine, bläulich schimmernde Phiole heraus. Lupins Phiole.

Er war neugierig, was der Gryffindor sich zusammen gebraut hatte. Er entfernte den Korken, und ein fauliger Geruch kam ihm entgegen.

‚Wenn Lupin das hier runtergewürgt hat, dann muss er echt verzweifelt gewesen sein!'

Er machte sich daran die Bestandteile zu extrahieren, obwohl er bei dem geringen Rest, der nicht vom Wasser ausgespült worden war, keine großen Erfolge erwartete. Er goss die Reste des Trankes zusammen mit etwas Verdünnungsmittel in den Kessel, und ein Zauberspruch ließ ihn sich in verschiedene Teile aufteilen, die durch ihre ähnlichen Eigenschaften gekennzeichnet waren.

Er fand heraus, dass Lupin eine Kombination aus drei pflanzlichen und zwei tierischen Zutaten benutzt hatte, die die Grundlage eines jeden Heiltrankes bildeten. Dann gab es eine Reihe anderer Bestandteile. Ein paar der Zutaten erkannte er schon am Geruch, Salpeter und Diptam, andere an der Farbgebung, Eisenhut und Feuerranke, wieder andere ließen sich nur durch einen Zauber bestimmen.

Mittlerweile hatte sich auf dem Tisch ein geordnetes Chaos gebildet: Teststreifen, Messgeräte, Mikroskope und andere Utensilien lagen wild verteilt. Sein Notizbuch, in das er seine Ergebnisse eintrug, war bespritzt und hatte lila Flecken bekommen. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen für Feuerranke.

Severus bekam langsam ein Bild davon, wie Lupin seinen Trank kreiert hatte. Im Grunde war es ein eher einfaches Gebräu. Dann fand Severus etwas kleines Gelbliches, das aussah wie ein Schnürsenkel... ‚Schüllgras? Das kann doch nicht sein!'

Es gab insgesamt nur zwei Zutaten, die Severus nicht zuordnen konnte. Alle anderen konnte er mehr oder minder sicher bestimmen. Er machte sich gerade die letzten Notizen, als sein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr fiel. Severus zog scharf die Luft ein.

‚Bei Merlin! Es ist fünf nach Acht!!' Er löschte das Feuer und hastete aus dem Klassenzimmer und in Richtung der Großen Treppe, ohne sich vorher um die Unordnung zu kümmern, die er hinterlassen hatte.

Beinahe wäre er in Professor Hays hineingerannt, der ihm entgegen kam. Er blubberte eine Entschuldigung und war schon wieder unterwegs, bevor sein Lehrer etwas sagen konnte.

ooOoo

Außer Atem kam er bei Professor McGonagalls Büro an und klopfte ohne Verzögerung. Er holte tief Luft um sein Seitenstechen zu bekämpfen. Von drinnen hörte er Schritte, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und seine Lehrerin sah ihn verärgert an.

„Es ist zehn Minuten nach Acht", sagte sie scharf und ließ ihn eintreten.

„Entschuldigung, Professor", sagte Severus immer noch tief Luft holend.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich von ihrem Verhalten, dass Sie in letzter Zeit an den Tag legen, erbaut bin", sagte Professor McGonagall streng. „Wenn Sie nicht noch weitere Strafarbeiten riskieren wollen, dann sollten Sie sich lieber keine Fehltritte mehr erlauben. Aber nun gut. Setzen Sie sich und fangen Sie an ihre Strafarbeit zu schreiben." Professor McGonagall deutete auf einen Tisch, auf dem ein langes Stück Pergament und ein Federkiel lagen.

Severus setzte sich und fing an zu schreiben.

ooOoo

Es war kurz nach Acht und Remus lag zusammengerollt in seinem Bett im Gryffindorschlafsaal. Sein Körper fühlte sich seltsam an. Alle seine Muskeln schienen zu kribbeln, und in seinem Kopf dröhnte es.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Sirius erschien. „Wir sollten langsam los. Alles klar, Moony?"

Remus hob müde den Kopf und stieg aus dem Bett. Er trug seine alten zerschlissenen Trainingshosen und einen Kapuzenpulli mit Reißverschluss. Er wusste nicht, wie weit er sich später noch würde bewegen können, deshalb musste es etwas Weiches sein.

Im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum warteten bereits James und Peter auf sie. Peter lächelte Remus mitfühlend an und James hielt ihnen das Bild vom Portraitloch auf, damit sie ohne Unterbrechung passieren konnten. Während des Weges hinunter und hinaus auf die Schlossgründe blieben Peter und Sirius stets an Remus' Seite, damit niemand, dem sie begegneten, einen genaueren Blick auf ihn werfen konnte, denn man sah Remus an, dass es ihm nicht gut ging.

Sie gingen nicht durch das Haupttor, sondern durch einen Geheimgang nach draußen, der etwas näher an den Verbotenen Wald und die Peitschende Weide heran führte.

Die Luft draußen war kalt und ein leichter Wind wehte. Zum Glück regnete es aber nicht mehr.

Mit stapfenden Schritten liefen sie über die matschigen Wiesen und durch etliche Torbögen, die die Gärten und Plätze, die verwinkelten Schulhöfe und Wiesen voneinander trennten.

Draußen, außer Sichtweite jeglicher Autoritätspersonen oder gaffender Mitschüler, wurde die Stimmung der vier Freunde zunehmend entspannter und ausgelassener. Es fielen einige Hundewitze, die Sirius dazu brachten den armen Peter bis in einen Dornenbusch zu jagen, aus dem dieser erst wieder herauskam, nachdem James ihm versichert hatte, dass er Sirius an die Leine nehmen würde.

Remus war für jede Ablenkung dankbar. Er wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bis er die Kontrolle über den Werwolf in sich verlieren würde und dann und danach, wenn er sich zurückverwandelt hätte, wieder in einem Wirbel aus verschiedensten Schmerzen stecken würde. Jeden Vollmond wurde Remus wieder bewusst, wie viel Glück er mit seinen Freunden hatte. Dass sie sich für ihn einsetzten, sich um ihn sorgten, ihn versorgten, wenn er nach einer Vollmondnacht kaputt und zerschunden wieder zu sich kam und immer für ihn da waren.

Doch in ein paar Tagen schon würde wieder dieses kleine Stimmchen da sein, das ihm zuflüsterte, dass er seinen Freunden nur ein Klotz am Bein war. Dass sie sich jeden Monat wegen ihm die Nächte um die Ohren schlagen müssten und dass er sie dabei, wenn auch ungewollt, ab und zu verletzte. Was genau er in seiner Werwolfform anstellte, wusste er nicht, denn eine Erinnerung an die Zeit hatte er nie, und seine Freunde schwiegen eisern darüber, wenn er sie fragte. Doch die Schnittwunden und Blessuren die auch Sirius, James und Peter am nächsten Tag aufwiesen, sagten genug.

Im Moment allerdings lachte Remus über die Albernheiten seiner Freunde und vergaß für einen kurzen Augenblick, was ihm gleich bevorstand.

Sie erreichten die Peitschende Weide und öffneten den Geheimgang mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit, die von fast fünf Jahren Übung zeugte.

Bis kurz vor Ende seines ersten Jahres in Hogwarts hatte Remus sein Geheimnis wahren können, doch dann hatten seine drei Zimmergenossen ihn immer wieder mit Fragen bombardiert, und an einem Abend kurz nach Vollmond, als Remus nach seiner Behandlung aus dem Krankenflügel zurückgekommen war und eine lange Schnittwunde seine Wange zierte, hatte er nachgegeben und seinen Freunden sein Geheimnis offenbart. Zuerst hatten sie geschockt reagiert und Remus hatte das Gefühl einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen zu haben und die Tränen darüber ließen sich nicht verhindern, doch dann hatte James seinen Arm um ihn gelegt und Peter hatte ihm von seiner Schokolade gegeben, von der er immer einen Vorrat aufbewahrte, und Sirius... Sirius war bei weitem am schwersten mit der neuen Information umgegangen. Das lag wohl daran, wer er war: ein Black. Nach allem zu schließen, was Remus bisher über seine Familie, seine Erziehung und vor allem über seine Mutter erfahren hatte, war Sirius nicht gerade in einem toleranten Klima aufgewachsen und hatte so einiges an Vorurteilen gegenüber Andersartigen mitgenommen.

James und er hatten deswegen schon seit Anfang des ersten Schuljahres einige heftige Streits und sogar eine Prügelei gehabt, aber zum Schluss hatte James Sirius von seiner Einstellung überzeugen können. Und seitdem bestand kein Zweifel mehr daran, dass der Gryffindor mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und dem ständigen Sonnenscheingrinsen, der seiner Familie so ähnlich war wie der Sommer dem Winter, Remus hundertprozentig zur Seite stand und sich durch nichts und niemanden mehr von seinem Standpunkt abbringen lassen würde.

Von dem Tag an waren sie oft in die Heulende Hütte gegangen, auch wenn kein Vollmond war. Erst in Remus' drittem Jahr hatten ihn seine Freunde bei Vollmond begleiten können, denn sie hatten es geschafft Animagi zu werden.

Alles zusammen, das Geheimnis von Remus, die Überzeugungskraft von James, das Temperament und die Lebenslust von Sirius und die Aktionslust und Verschlagenheit von Peter, hatte die vier mehr zusammen geschweißt, als ihnen allen überhaupt bewusst war.

Die Weide erstarrte und gab den unterirdischen Weg zur Heulenden Hütte frei. Rasch stiegen die Jungen in das Loch und folgten dem Gang, bis sie an eine schwere Tür gelangten.

In der Heulenden Hütte roch es nach Moder. Die Dielenbretter knarrten unter ihren Schritten, als sie die Treppe in das ehemalige Schlafzimmer emporstiegen. Hier war auf Professor Dumbledores Geheiß ein Bett für Remus hergerichtet worden und es stand auch etwas zu trinken und zu essen bereit. Die Freunde breiteten sich aus und entfachten ein Feuer im Kamin.

Peter machte sich als erstes über ein Schinkensandwich her und nahm dann neben seinen Freunden Platz.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis James ein großes Stück Pergament aus seiner Tasche zog.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Missetäter bin!" sagte er und hieb mit seinem Zauberstab einmal auf das Pergament. Ein Labyrinth aus Wegen und Gängen wurde sichtbar: Hogwarts.

Jeden Vollmond arbeiteten sie an der „Karte des Rumtreibers". Alle Geheimgänge und Wege, die sie innerhalb ihrer Schulzeit entdeckt hatten, waren darauf verzeichnet und jede Person, die sich in Hogwarts befand, wurde durch einen kleinen Punkt geortet, neben dem in schnörkeliger Schönschrift der Name geschrieben stand.

Ein Jahr Arbeit steckte schon in der Karte und eine Menge Zauber waren in ihren Seiten verwoben. Jetzt war sie fast fertig und es machte den Jungen eine Menge Spaß die Wege ihrer Mitschüler zu überwachen. Allerdings gab es auch Ausnahmen. Die Karte zeigte zwar die Eingänge zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen der vier Häuser, aber was hinter den Wänden der anderen Häuser stattfand, zeigte sie nicht. Bisher hatten es die vier noch nicht gewagt einen Fuß in die anderen Gemeinschaftsräume zu setzen, auch wenn sie schon einige Mal Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatten. James' und Sirius' Ziel war es aber dies möglichst bald nachzuholen, um die Karte perfekt zu machen. Remus konnte sich nur schwerlich vorstellen, dass es leicht werden würde in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum einzusteigen. Aber auch er war neugierig.

Die Nacht brach nun endgültig herein und Remus spürte das erste Ziehen in seinen Muskeln.

„Ihr solltet jetzt besser gehen. Es ist gleich soweit", warnte er seine Freunde. Peter, der ehrfürchtig aufschaute, nickte ihm mitleidsvoll zu, verwandelte sich in eine Ratte und schnappte sich ein Stück Muffin als Nachtmahl, bevor er von Sirius mit einer wirschen Bewegung vertrieben wurde.

„Bis gleich, Moony!" sagte James, klopfte Remus ein letztes Mal auf die Schulter, packte die Karte des Rumtreibers weg und machte sich mit Peter zusammen auf den Weg nach unten, wo sie bis zu Remus' Verwandlung warten wollten.

„Wir werden die ganze Zeit bei dir sein", versicherte Sirius und drückte Remus an sich, wie um ihm Mut zu machen.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Remus deprimiert. „Passt auf euch auf, ja?"

„Klar doch!" beruhigte Sirius ihn. „Ich warte vor der Tür."

Remus nickte resigniert, und Sirius schloss die verstärkte Holztür hinter sich.

Nun war er allein.

Remus löschte das Feuer im Kamin, zog seine Kleidung aus und verstaute sie in einem Kleiderschrank, den der Werwolf bei seinen Tobsuchtsanfällen schon mehrmals in Stücke zerlegt hatte und der jeden Monat wieder heil an seinem Platz stand. Dann legte er sich ins Bett und horchte auf das Schuhuen eines Waldkäuzchens, das nahe der Heulenden Hütte hockte, und versuchte seine Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren.

‚Wenn mein Trank doch nur gewirkt hätte...', dachte er betrübt. Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter während er wartete und ein Gefühl von Einsamkeit ergriff ihn.

‚Er ist auch immer alleine', dachte Remus und ein Bild von schwarzen Haaren und einer großen Hakennase erschien vor seinem inneren Auge.

„Sirius?" fragte er leise in die Stille der Heulenden Hütte.

„Ja?" kam nach kurzer Zeit die Antwort, durch das schwere Holz der Tür gedämpft.

„Wir dürfen Snape nichts mehr tun."

„Was? Warum? Aber Moony--", kam es ungläubig durch das Holz.

„Weil... er... er ist immer... alleine..." Der Vollmond war durch die Wolken gebrochen und Remus durchzog ein grausames Kribbeln, sein Puls beschleunigte sich und seine Muskeln verkrampften sich.

Remus krallte sich in die Matratze, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt und ihm entfuhr ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen.

Er schmiss sich in seinem Lager umher, dass die Latten krachten.

„Moony?" drang Sirius' besorgte Stimme durch die Tür. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..." ging die Antwort darauf in einen Schrei über.

Das Reißen in Remus' Körper steigerte sich binnen Sekunden ins Unerträgliche, jeglicher psychische Widerstand gegen die Verwandlung scheiterte und riss eine Schneise zwischen Remus Körper und seinen Verstand. Der Raum schien sich zu drehen und verschwamm vor seinen Augen.

„Moony?" drang es erneut durch die Tür. Sirius, der vor der Tür hockte und ein Ohr an das Holz gelegt hatte, lauschte auf die Geräusche aus dem Innern der Kammer.

Das Gepolter verstummte, und für einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille. Dann durchbrach ein lautes wölfisches Heulen die Luft, das Sirius die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ.

ooOoo

Ein fürchterliches Geräusch ließ Severus von seiner Arbeit hochschrecken. Gebannt starrte er zum Fenster hinaus und in die Nacht, über der ein glänzender Vollmond prangte.

Er horchte auf jedes Geräusch, das der Wind zum Schloss hoch trug und alle seine Sinne waren in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Sein Puls schnellte hoch, so dass er ihn bis in seinem Hals spüren konnte, und seine Hand verkrampfte sich um die Feder.

Professor McGonagall ließ ein Hüsteln vernehmen und Severus blickte zu ihr. Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor sah ihn mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln an, dass der Slytherin noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte.

Natürlich musste sie wissen, was Lupin war und sie wusste auch, was vor genau vier Monaten, in der Woche vor den Sommerferien geschehen war.

„Wie weit sind Sie mit Ihrem Aufsatz?" fragte sie, ihre Stimme war ohne den gewohnten Druck.

Severus blickte auf sein Pergament hinunter. Er war fast fertig. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sagte ihm, dass es zehn Minuten nach zehn war. Er kritzelte noch einen Schlusssatz hin und gab das Pergament ab.

„Sie können dann gehen. Und ich warne Sie, nicht noch im Schloss herum zu streifen. Begeben Sie sich sofort in ihren Schlafsaal!"

„Ja, Professor."

Schleunigst verließ er das Büro der Lehrerin und machte sich auf den Weg zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.

* * *


	7. Ein Becher heilsamer Nichtigkeit

**Hallöchen! Wie versprochen das nächste Kapitel, auch wenn die Reviewrate zum letzten mehr als nur gering war... egal. Vielleicht wird euch dieses Kapitel zu einem Review verleiten. :D**

**Viel Spaß!**

**Wie immer Vielen Dank an meine Beta Sabinsche! knuddel**

* * *

**Kapitel 7: Ein Becher heilsamer Nichtigkeit**

Der Morgen danach war grausam. Severus' Laune schien einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht zu haben. Missmutig saß er am Haustisch der Slytherins beim Frühstück und kaute verbissen an seinem Toast.

Er hatte nicht nur nicht schlafen können. Als er gestern Abend in sein Bett steigen wollte, hatte er einen abgetrennten Froschkopf unter seinem Kopfkissen gefunden. Stinksauer war er zu Rabastan Lestrange gestürmt, doch der beteuerte, nur nichts davon zu wissen.

Die Nacht über hatte er kein Auge zugekriegt. Er konnte einfach nicht schlafen, wenn er wusste, dass ein Werwolf ganz in seiner Nähe war. Keine Minute hatte er seine Gedanken von Lupin ablenken können, und als er dann doch endlich eingeschlafen war, hatten ihn Alpträume geplagt. Dementsprechend energielos und reizbar war er heute morgen, und was noch schlimmer war: Die Flecken auf seiner Haut waren um ein Drittel gewachsen. Sie hatten sich über seine gesamten Unterarme und seinen Hals bis zu seiner Brust ausgebreitet, und Severus kriegte langsam Panik. Wenn doch endlich eine Nachricht vom St.Mungus käme!

Severus spähte zum Gryffindortisch herüber. Die Potterbande fehlte. ‚Hoffentlich sind sie tot', dachte er. Was für eine herrliche Wendung es doch wäre: Potter, Black und Pettigrew, getötet von ihrem eigenen Freund. Zerfleischt von der Bestie!

Severus schwelgte ein wenig in dieser Vorstellung, bis er von der Ankunft der Posteulen unterbrochen wurde. Eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten landete vor seinem Teller, sowie eine kurze Mitteilung.

_Mister Snape,_

_Kommen Sie vor Unterrichtsbeginn in den Krankenflügel. Das Gegenmittel ist eingetroffen._

_-- Madame Pomfrey_

Das musste man ihm nicht zweimal sagen. Er ließ alles stehen und liegen, schnappte sich nur seinen Tagespropheten und war schon auf dem Weg in den siebten Stock.

Er betrat den Krankenflügel. Durch die hohen Fensterscheiben fielen vereinzelt Sonnenstrahlen hinein. Die weißen Betten, die links und rechts aufgereiht standen, waren leer. Nur im hinteren Teil, nahe Madam Pomfreys Büro, war ein kleiner Bereich durch einen Vorhang abgetrennt.

Severus setzte sich auf das Bett gegenüber und wartete. Einen Moment später kam Madam Pomfrey mit einem Becher in der Hand aus ihrem Büro.

„Oh, da sind Sie ja. Das ging aber fix. Einen Moment Geduld noch", sagte die Heilerin. Severus nickte, auch wenn er es kaum noch aushielt. Madam Pomfrey verschwand mit dem Becher hinter dem Vorhang.

„Hier mein Lieber, trinken Sie das. Ich werde Ihnen in einer halben Stunde den nächsten Trank bringen. Bis dahin bleiben Sie liegen. Und trinken Sie auch von dem Tee." Die Vorhänge wurden erneut zur Seite geschoben und die Heilerin erschien.

„Jetzt haben Sie es bald hinter sich", lächelte sie ihn zuversichtlich an und verschwand erneut in ihrem Büro. ‚Hoffentlich,' dachte Severus aufgeregt. ‚Hoffentlich!'

Kurz darauf kam die Heilerin wieder heraus und hielt einen Becher und ein Stück Pergament in der Hand. Die Flüssigkeit, die sich im Becher befand, war blutrot und sah nicht Vertrauen erweckend aus.

„Was genau ist das, Madame Pomfrey?"

Die Heilerin, die ihm den Becher in die Hand gedrückt hatte, begutachtete das Pergament.

„Nun ja, es ist eine sehr außergewöhnliche Mischung. Kein einfacher Trank" , antwortete sie nachdenklich.

„Und das wird mich auch hundertprozentig hiervon befreien?" fragte Severus und hob eine Hand in die Höhe.

„Das will ich doch meinen! Die Heiler des St.Mungus sind nicht umsonst berühmt für ihre Heilkünste. Sie sollten ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen haben", sagte die Heilerin enthusiastisch.

Severus setzte den Becher an die Lippen und kippte den Trank mit einem Zug hinunter. Ein kaltes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Speiseröhre aus und zog hinunter bis in seinen Magen. Er spürte, wie sein Puls vor Erwartung hoch schnellte.

Madam Pomfrey beobachtete ihn ebenso erwartungsvoll. Severus starrte auf seine Hände, doch nichts geschah.

Er drehte seine Hände und schob seinen Ärmel hoch, um seinen Arm zu betrachten. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Seine Haut war immer noch bunt und leuchtete schwach.

„Es wirkt nicht!" stieß Severus verzweifelt hervor.

„Seinen sie bei Merlins Barte nicht so ungeduldig!" herrschte ihn die Heilerin an. Sie zog Severus' Arm zu sich und untersuchte ihn.

„Sie warten hier und ich schicke eine Eule zum St.Mungus." Mit einer Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn verschwand Madam Pomfrey erneut in ihrem Büro und ließ Severus allein zurück. Dieser war mit seinen Nerven am Ende. Verdrossen haute er mit seiner Faust auf sein Knie, wie um zu provozieren, dass der Trank doch noch seine Wirkung zeigte.

‚Ich will, dass sie verschwinden! Geht weg! GEHT WEG!!!'

Seine Haut hätte durch diese Behandlung sicherlich blaue Flecken davongetragen, wenn man sie noch hätte ausmachen können.

Severus resignierte. Er stoppte seine Bemühungen, und ein Gefühl von Verzweiflung drückte auf seinen Magen. Es war doch zum Kotzen!

‚Jetzt reiß dich bloß zusammen! Vom Heulen wird es auch nicht besser', schalt er sich innerlich.

Stumm starrte er aus dem Fenster und in die Ferne. Madam Pomfrey schien sich Zeit zu lassen.

Ein Geräusch holte ihn aus seiner Starre. Im Bett hinter dem Vorhang hustete jemand. Langsam erhob sich Severus und ging zu einem Spalt im Vorhang. Er zog ihn ein Stückchen auf, um einen Blick auf den Kranken werfen zu können.

Ein braunblonder Schopf lag auf dem Kissen, graue Schatten lagen um die braunen Augen und über Lupins ganzem Körper lag ein Ausdruck von Erschöpfung.

Severus sah auf dessen Arme, die auf der Bettdecke lagen. Sie waren mit Schnitt- und Schürfwunden übersäht.

Severus spulte seine Erinnerungen zu der Zeit zurück, als sie Werwölfe in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste durchgenommen hatten:

„_... Werwölfe verletzen sich oftmals selbst, weil sie ihre Handlungen nicht kontrollieren können..."_ Dies hatte bei ihm damals nur ein höhnisches Grinsen ausgelöst.

Der Werwolf vor ihm lag friedlich da. Komischerweise beruhigte der Anblick Severus. Er betrachtete die Gestalt, die eine heilende Ruhe ausstrahlte und entspannte sich, unbemerkt von sich selbst.

„Hi", hörte er ein leises Flüstern.

Lupin hatte die Augen geöffnet und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln.

„Hallo", antwortete Severus trocken, seine Augenbrauen misstrauisch zusammengezogen.

Lupins Gesichtszüge wirkten müde. Sein Teint war blass.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Fabelhaft", brummte Severus leise. Er stand ein paar Schritte von Remus' Bett entfernt.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte Remus, seine Stimme war ein heiseres Flüstern.

Severus hob eine Hand.

„Es geht nicht weg, oder?" fragte Lupin wissend.

„Nein. Anscheinend nicht." Severus Stimme hatte einen gedrückten Unterton. Er wollte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es vielleicht keinen Weg mehr gab ihn zu heilen.

Remus schwieg einen Moment und betrachtete ihn mit sanften Augen.

„Man darf nur die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben", erklärte er dann und lächelte Severus zuversichtlich zu.

Sprach Lupin ihm gerade etwa gut zu? Severus war überrascht. ‚Nein, er spricht _uns beiden_ gut zu', dachte er und diese Erkenntnis machte ihn wütend.

Er wollte Lupin an den Kopf werfen, dass er für solche großspurigen Sprüche ja genau der richtige sei und dass er seinen Rat nicht bräuchte, aber seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Nur ein Blitzen huschte durch seine Augen.

Lupin schien es nicht zu bemerken.

„Ist das der Tagesprophet?" fragte Lupin mit einem Blick auf die Zeitung.

„Was steht denn heute in meinem Tageshoroskop?"

Severus schaute ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt an, dann trat er einen Schritt vor, um Remus die Zeitung zu reichen. Dieser schüttelte sachte den Kopf.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht lesen, meine Augen sind zu schwach."

Severus schnaubte und verzog sein Gesicht zu einem ungläubigen Grinsen.

„Das nennt man wohl Pech, wenn man das haben will, was man nicht haben kann", zischte er zynisch.

„Da hast du wohl recht", lenkte Lupin ein und wandte sich von ihm ab. Severus war damit gar nicht einverstanden, denn er empfand es als Niederlage. Er würde sich nicht einfach so abweisen lassen.

„Also schön", brummte er. „Was bist du?"

„Fische", antwortete Lupin und blickte erstaunt drein.

Severus öffnete die Zeitung.

„'_Fische: Sie fühlen sich schlaff und krank. Gönnen Sie sich etwas Ruhe und lassen Sie den Dingen freien Lauf. Die Zukunft bringt Gutes.'_"

Lupin lächelte zufrieden.

„Nur Idioten glauben an ihr Horoskop!" schnaubte Severus kritisch und erntete einen empörten Blick von Lupin.

„Mein Horoskop hat mich noch nie falsch beraten", verteidigte sich Lupin.

„Lupin! Man könnte das Gleiche über jeden schreiben, egal, welches Sternzeichen er hat! Das ist Schund! Da ist kein bisschen Wahrheit dran!" erwiderte Severus verächtlich.

„Also, ich weiß nicht", sagte Lupin nachdenklich. „Was steht denn in deinem?"

„Das ist mir egal! Und wenn da stehen würde, dass ich morgen von einem Blitz erschlagen werde!" sagte Severus überdrüssig und schlug, im Bestreben, Lupin zu zeigen, dass er Recht hatte, erneut die Seite mit den Horoskopen auf.

„Hier: _‚Sie haben ein Problem ohne Lösung. Bewahren Sie Ruhe, sonst wächst es Ihnen noch über den Kopf.' _Siehst du? Nichts als ungenau formulierter Schwachs--"

„Es passt doch", unterbrach ihn Lupin.

„Aber ich brauche kein Horoskop, das mir sagt, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe!" entfuhr es Severus wütend.

Lupins Lächeln wurde unsicher.

„Das verlangt doch auch keiner", versuchte er Severus zu beruhigen.

Eine Pause entstand zwischen ihnen, in der Severus sich von Lupin abwandte.

„Vielleicht will dir das Horoskop lediglich sagen, dass du dir mal eine Pause gönnen und etwas abschalten solltest, dann--"

„Ich verzichte auf deine Ratschläge! Ihr Gryffindors denkt, ihr seid so schlau, aber ich weiß es besser! Ihr seid doch nur Heuchler!" spie Severus. „Du willst wissen, was gut für mich ist? Warum sagst du mir dann nicht, wie ich diese gottverdammten Flecken loswerde? Na, was ist? Ich warte auf eine Antwort!"

Lupin sah ihn verlegen an.

„Ich wollte dich nicht angreifen", sagte Lupin leise.

„Mister Snape, was machen Sie hier für einen Lärm? Kann man Sie denn nicht eine Minute alleine lassen? Mister Lupin braucht seine Ruhe! Ich werde es nicht dulden, dass sein Heilungsprozess gestört wird", ging Madam Pomfrey verärgert dazwischen.

„Ist schon okay...", versuchte Lupin zu erklären, aber Madam Pomfrey ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Sie zog Severus von dem Kranken weg und schloss den Vorhang.

„Dass das jetzt nicht einfach für Sie ist, verstehe ich. Ich bitte Sie trotzdem, Ruhe zu bewahren. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es irgendwo einen Fehler gab", flüsterte die Heilerin. „Wir werden Sie heilen, das verspreche ich Ihnen!"

Sie schaute Severus beschwörend an.

„Gut. Gehen sie jetzt. Sie haben gleich Unterricht."

Severus tat wie ihm geheißen, jedoch mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Brust und mit einem Satz im Ohr, der ihn zu verfolgen schien: „Bewahren Sie Ruhe."


	8. Quidditch der verpassten Chancen Teil 1

So, nun endlich kann ich auch hier die Kapitel hochladen. Es ist mal wieder ein Doppelkapitel geworden.

Ich hoffe ihr mögt es und lasst mir ein schönes Review da.

Vielen Dank an alle Leser, Reviewer und an meine liebe Beta Sabinsche

* * *

**Kapitel 8: Quidditch der verpassten Chancen (Teil 1): Fehltritte**

Gegen Nachmittag hatte sich Remus wieder soweit erholt, dass er aufstehen durfte. Die Heiltränke von Madame Pomfrey wirkten wahre Wunder.  
Remus hatte sie gefragt, warum es noch nicht möglich gewesen war, Severus zu heilen, und die junge Medihexe hatte ihm erklärt, dass es noch einige Lücken in der Zauberermedizin gab, und dass, wenn Severus Pech hatte, er genau so eine Lücke erwischt hatte. Remus war darüber empört, wenn nicht sogar schockiert.  
Er spürte eine sonderbare Verbindung zu dem Slytherin. Er wusste, wie er sich fühlen musste, und er befürchtete, dass er damit der Einzige war.

Peter hatte ihn abgeholt, und nachdem Remus geduscht hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, damit Remus den verpassten Unterrichtsstoff nacharbeiten konnte. Er tat dies immer sehr gewissenhaft.  
Von Peter erfuhr er auch, wie die letzte Nacht verlaufen war, und es beruhigte ihn sehr, dass er nichts Schlimmes angestellt hatte.

Sirius und James bekam er erst wieder am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum zu Gesicht. Sie hatten den ganzen Tag unten beim Quidditchfeld verbracht und trainiert, denn das Match Gryffindor – Slytherin am Sonntag rückte in greifbare Nähe. Oder um es genauer auszudrücken: James hatte Quidditch trainiert und Sirius' Training hatte darin bestanden, sich - zusammen mit einigen weiteren Gryffindors und dem Team der Slytherins, das versucht hatte, das Training zu sabotieren - einen heftigen Schlagabtausch zu liefern. Verbal.

Sirius schimpfte immer noch lauthals über die gegnerische Mannschaft und vor allem über ihren Kapitän Marx, den er mit so vielen Schimpfwörtern bedachte, dass Remus sich entnervt abwandte. Die anwesenden Gryffindors hingen Sirius an den Lippen und lachten über seine Sprüche.  
Alle waren sich sicher, dass sie mit James Potter als Kapitän und Sucher den Quidditchpokal schon so gut wie in der Tasche hatten.  
Remus verstand von Quidditch nur so viel wie er musste, und Fliegen gehörte auch nicht zu seinen Hobbys, deshalb versetzte es ihn nicht in Euphorie.

Während Sirius sprach, versank Remus wieder in seinen Gedanken. Severus' Verhalten vom Morgen ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Severus hatte sich sehr kindisch benommen, als er auf das Horoskop geschimpft hatte, und dass er Remus und alle Gryffindors beleidigt hatte, ärgerte Remus. Doch der schmerzliche Blick, den der Slytherin die ganze Zeit zu verbergen versucht hatte, hatte ihn tief in seinem Herzen berührt. Severus war ihm in dem Moment nicht wie der hinterlistige, starke Einzelgänger vorgekommen, der er normalerweise zu sein schien, sondern eher wie ein verängstigtes Kind – verzweifelt - allein.  
Wenn Remus ehrlich war, empfand er Mitleid für den Slytherin. Aber er wusste auch, dass er damit nichts ausrichten konnte. Severus wollte sein Mitleid nicht. Er wollte ja noch nicht einmal etwas mit ihm zu tun haben, und Remus konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.  
Doch was konnte Remus dann tun? Er wusste nichts über den Slytherin und es gab auch niemanden, den er über ihn ausfragen konnte.  
Er wusste nur, dass er es nicht dabei belassen konnte. Irgendetwas musste er tun.

ooOoo

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ereignislos, sah man einmal von der allgemeinen Aufregung, die das Quidditchspiel auslöste, ab.  
Severus hatte die meiste freie Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum verbracht. Lestrange und Co. gingen vollkommen in ihren Vorbereitungen auf und fanden noch nicht einmal die Zeit ihn systematisch auszuschließen, so dass er etwas Ruhe bekam, wenn er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielt. Severus nutzte die allgemeine Anti-Gryffindor-Stimmung für einen weiteren Versuch sich in die Gruppe der Slytherins einzufügen und beteiligte sich daran, Spottlieder auf die gegnerische Mannschaft zu dichten und die gryffindor'schen Spieler zu verhexen, wo immer er sie traf.   
Dass Rabastan Lestrange sein Engagement mit Missfallen beobachtete, ignorierte er bewusst.  
Der braunhaarige Slytherin und selbsternannte Anführer einer kleinen Bande, zu der Severus bislang vergeblich Zugang gesucht hatte, ließ keine Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass er an diesem Umstand nichts ändern wollte.  
Lestrange ließ ihn gewähren, doch Severus wusste aus Erfahrung, dass dies nur solange anhalten würde, wie er bereit war, den Gefolgsmann in dem Spiel zu spielen, das sich Rangfolge nannte. Als Halbblut stand er in Slytherin an unterster Stelle. Selbst seine Begabung, was Flüche und die Dunklen Künste betraf, ließ ihn im Ansehen der anderen Slytherins nicht steigen, denn, so kam es Severus vor, Rabastan Lestrange schien die Hand darüber zu halten, wer geduldet wurde und wer nicht. Lieber standen sie stumm und geschlossen hinter Lestrange, dessen Bruder Rodolphus nun ein Todesser war, als sich Severus anzunähern, dessen Fähigkeiten nicht die Schande wettmachen konnten, die es war, nicht reinblütig zu sein. Soweit die Einstellung, die in Slytherin Tradition übte.

Trotz dieses Fortschrittes, was die momentane Akzeptanz der anderen Slytherins ihm gegenüber anging, nahm er sich eine Pause, um etwas zu tun, das er noch nie getan hatte: konsequentes Entspannen.  
Seine Hausaufgaben hatte er alle frühzeitig gemacht. Es gab nichts, was er zu erledigen hatte.   
Sein Hauptanliegen an diesem Samstag war es nun, nach dem Stress der vergangenen Woche endlich richtig mit dem Kurieren seiner Krankheit anzufangen. Bisher hatte er nicht viel mehr geschafft, als sich in der Bibliothek zu informieren. Jetzt wollte er das Problem frontal angehen, vor allem auch, weil er noch keine neue Nachricht von Madame Pomfrey erhalten hatte.

Das Wetter an diesem Tag war besser als erwartet. Es war trocken, und die Sonne schien, auch wenn ein leichter Wind blies.  
Nach dem Frühstück machte sich Severus durch die große Eingangshalle auf den Weg nach draußen. Er hatte ein Buch dabei, doch es war kein Schulbuch, es war ein Roman. Er suchte sich einen Platz am See und setzte sich.

Er war allein, aber er fühlte sich nicht einsam. Severus atmete tief ein und nahm den Duft der Umgebung in sich auf.  
Dann lehnte er sich zurück und begann in seinem Buch zu lesen.

Er war so gefesselt von der Geschichte, dass er die Schritte nicht bemerkte, die sich ihm näherten. Erst als er ein dumpfes Geräusch direkt neben sich hörte, sah er auf.

ooOoo

Remus Lupin saß zwei Meter von ihm entfernt im Gras und schaute ihn mit honiggelben Augen an.  
„Hallo", begrüßte ihn Lupin fröhlich. Severus sah sich schnell um, aber der Rest der Potterbande war nirgends zu sehen.  
„Was willst du hier?" fragte Severus misstrauisch und setzte sich auf. Eine Hand ging automatisch zu seinem Zauberstab, der in seiner Umhangtasche steckte.  
„Sitzen", sagte Lupin schlicht und blickte über den See. „Solange es dich nicht stört?" fügte er hinzu.   
„Es stört mich aber!" brummte Severus.  
Lupin blickte ihn an, machte aber keine Anstalten wegzugehen.  
„Das Wetter ist toll, findest du nicht? Viel zu gut, um drinnen zu sein. Außerdem ist es dort so laut. Alle sind wegen des Spieles aus dem Häuschen. Die ganze Aufregung kann einem mit der Zeit total auf die Nerven gehen. Warum bist du hier?"  
„Um vor nervigen Leuten wie dir meine Ruhe zu haben", knurrte Severus und bedachte den Gryffindor mit einem bösen Blick.  
Der schien sich nicht provozieren, geschweige denn vertreiben lassen zu wollen.  
„Und der wahre Grund?" fragte Lupin unbekümmert weiter.  
„Ich will in Ruhe lesen!" erwiderte Severus stur. Er senkte seine Augen wieder auf das Buch, doch kaum hatte er einen Satz gelesen, fing Lupin wieder an zu reden.  
„Was liest du denn?"  
„Ein Buch, oder nach was sieht es deiner Meinung nach aus?"  
Severus starrte weiterhin auf die Seite und fragte sich, warum Lupin gekommen war.   
„Ist es ein gutes Buch?"  
„Ja! Herrgott, Lupin! Was willst du von mir?" fragte Severus verärgert.  
„Gar nichts", antwortete Lupin schulterzuckend.  
„Würde es dir dann etwas ausmachen, zu verschwinden und mir nicht weiter auf die Nerven zu gehen?" setzte Severus nach.  
„Ja", antwortete Lupin.  
Severus schaute ihn genervt an. „Was?"  
„Es heißt ‚Wie bitte' und: Ja, es macht mir etwas aus. Das ist nun mal der schönste Platz am See."  
„Also, ich werde nicht gehen, nur weil ein Gryffindor meint, Anspruch auf ein unkrautbewuchertes Stück Erde erheben zu müssen!" protestierte Severus patzig und lehnte sich demonstrativ zurück.  
„Hmm", machte Lupin. „Vielleicht können wir dann beide hier sitzen."  
„Vielleicht schick ich dir auch einfach einen Fluch auf den Hals", erwiderte Severus und funkelte Lupin zornig an.  
„Das wäre natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit", lenkte Lupin ein und lächelte.   
„Das war kein Scherz, Lupin!" erklärte Severus.  
„Ich weiß."

Das merkwürdige Verhalten des Gryffindor machte Severus neugierig. Lupin heckte doch irgendetwas aus. Nur was war die Frage. Vielleicht steckten Potter und Black gerade in einem Gebüsch im Wald und warteten nur darauf, dass Lupin ihn in ihre Falle lockte. Oder aber er wollte sich ein Alibi für einen Streich beschaffen, den seine Freunde gerade ausführten. Wenn das der Fall war, dann würde Severus ihm ein eindeutiges Alibi geben: die Ganzkörperklammer und ein Silencio.

Trotzdem, Severus erkannte eine Chance, wenn sie sich ihm bot.

„Wie leichtsinnig, sich alleine in die Gesellschaft eines Slytherin zu begeben", sagte Severus dunkel. „Gerade für dich. Wer sollte dir zu Hilfe eilen, wenn ich mich entschließen sollte, meine, nennen wir es mal ‚schlechte Laune', an dir auszulassen?"  
„Das wäre sehr bedauerlich, denn ich habe eigentlich nicht vor, mich mit dir zu streiten", erwiderte Lupin. „Oder dir wehtun zu müssen", ergänzte er.  
Severus lachte kalt.  
„Es ist helllichter Tag – kein Vollmond – du bist nicht gefährlich!"  
„Warum hast du dann deinen Zauberstab in der Hand?" fragte Lupin und sah ihn überlegen an.  
Severus knurrte unwillig.  
„Lupin, du überschätzt dich maßlos. Aber das dürfte nach längerer Zeit in Gesellschaft von Potter und Black wohl zum guten Ton gehören."  
Jetzt lachte Lupin.  
„Ich würde sagen, Severus, du unterschätzt mich maßlos. Aber das dürfte nach längerer Zeit in Gesellschaft von Lestrange wohl zum guten Ton gehören", äffte Lupin Severus nach.  
Dieser funkelte ihn böse an.  
„Sicher nicht. Aber das können wir ja hier und jetzt testen" sagte Severus bedrohlich, stand auf und hielt seinen Zauberstab angriffsbereit.  
Das Lächeln wich von Lupins Gesicht. Er fixierte Severus intensiv, was diesen umso mehr reizte.  
„Komm schon, oder hast du ein Problem?"  
„Wozu? Ich muss mich vor dir nicht beweisen."  
„Richtig, dass übernehmen deine Freunde immer für dich."  
„Nein, tun sie nicht", entgegnete Lupin sofort.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, du bist nicht halb so mutig alleine, wie mit deinen Freunden. Ich wette, als Schoßhündchen des Quartettes genießt du besondere Vorzüge. Brauchst dir nie die Hände schmutzig zu machen." Lupin schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Ich wette, du bezahlst es Black und Potter, dass sie für dich in die Bresche springen."  
„Du hast eine sehr seltsame Idee von den Dingen!" Lupins Haltung versteifte sich.   
„Ist das so? Ich schätze nicht. Seit der Nacht an der Peitschenden Weide hast du dich schön zurückgehalten und es allein deinen Beschützern überlassen mich zu jagen, wie ihr es sonst immer zusammen getan habt, weil du genau weißt, dass ich dich jederzeit auffliegen lassen könnte. Und trotzdem kommst du auf deine Kosten. Black und Potter machen weiter, und du hältst die Hand darüber.  
Wenn ich es recht bedenke, wäre jetzt doch ein ausgezeichneter Zeitpunkt, um den Spieß umzudrehen, meinst du nicht auch?"  
Severus machte gefährlich dreinblickend und provozierend einen Schritt auf Lupin zu. Lupin erhob sich, ein nervöser Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Severus beobachtete den Gryffindor genau. Dass er sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte, wusste er. Black und Potter würden sicherlich Rache nehmen wollen, wenn er Lupin auch nur ein Haar krümmte. Aber genau das würde ihm einen Beweis geben und genau das würde Lupin nicht schmecken. Gryffindors waren doch so leicht zu manipulieren.

„Severus, ich-"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Severus seinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf Lupin gerichtet. Dieser blickte nunmehr erschrocken, als ihn ein ‚Locomotor Mortis', der Beinklammerfluch, von den Socken riss.  
Severus schaute hämisch grinsend auf Lupin hinab, der nach seinem Zauberstab suchte.  
Severus richtete seinen Zauberstab erneut auf Lupin.

„Rictusempra!" rief er und ein gelber Lichtblitz schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes.  
„Protego!" rief Lupin und ein magischer bläulich aufleuchtender Schild erschien, an dem Severus' Zauber abprallte und zu ihm zurück schoss.

Severus landete auf seinem Hosenboden. Der Kitzelfluch hatte ihn in der Magengrube erwischt.  
„Finite Incantatem", sagte Lupin, um seine Beine wieder voneinander lösen zu können.

Severus schnappte nach Luft, um sich gegen seinen eigenen Fluch zu wehren.  
Er schaffte es sich aufzurichten, und schon schoss ein ‚Levicorpus-Fluch' auf Lupin zu und verfehlte diesen nur um Haaresbreite.

„Hör auf!" rief Lupin. „Warum tust du das? Du bist doch verrückt!" Lupin ging einige Schritte rückwärts. „Ich hätte nie herkommen sollen."  
„Ach!" erwiderte Severus hässlich. „Was für eine Erkenntnis."

Das fröhliche Lächeln, das der Gryffindor bei seiner Ankunft getragen hatte, war verschwunden. Severus konnte nicht sagen, was in Lupin vorging. Hatte dieser etwa etwas anderes von solch einer Zusammenkunft erwartet? Wohl kaum. Außer natürlich, er war ein vollkommener Narr, wobei ihn Severus eigentlich für den Klügsten der Potterbande gehalten hatte. Ein Irrtum, wie es schien.

Severus erwartete nun einen Gegenschlag Lupins, doch der schüttelte nur resigniert den Kopf.  
„Ich glaube gerade, das dort passiert dir ganz zu recht, Snape", sagte Lupin und deutete vage auf Severus' Gesicht.  
Dann drehte er sich um und ging einfach fort.

Severus befreite sich von dem Kitzelfluch und blickte Lupin hinterher, der zum Schloss emporlief.

ooOoo

‚Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein', dachte Remus, als er kurz darauf durch die Gänge Richtung Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum lief. ‚Snape ist doch der miese Mistkerl, der er schon immer war.'  
Er stutzte einen Moment, als eine Stimme an sein Ohr drang. Er stand auf einer der Treppen, die bis hinauf in den siebten Stock führten und von Zeit zu Zeit ihre Richtung wechselte. Schüler liefen an ihm vorbei die Treppen hinauf und hinunter.

„Wie geht es ihnen, Mister Lupin?" fragte Professor Dumbledore den Gryffindor.   
„Danke, Sir, gut", antwortete Remus. Der Schuldirektor nickte zufrieden.  
„Morgen ist es also mal wieder soweit. Seltsam, ich habe heute schon das Gefühl, als wäre das Spiel siegreich ausgegangen", schmunzelte Dumbledore, als sie gemeinsam die Treppen emporstiegen.  
„Siegreich für wen, Sir?" fragte Remus.  
Dumbledore machte eine Kunstpause und schaute Remus über seine Halbmondbrillengläser hinweg an.  
„Für uns alle, Mister Lupin. Die Vorfreude ist für mich immer noch das Schönste an einem Spiel. Noch sind alle froh und voller Erwartung. Zählt das nicht mehr als ein Sieg, der beim nächsten Spiel von einer Niederlage abgelöst werden kann?"

„Obwohl", begann Dumbledore und klang ein wenig besorgt. „Die ‚Zauberunfälle' häufen sich momentan leider, und wie mir scheint, sind die Spieler der beiden Teams am anfälligsten für fehlgeleitete Zauber. Sie passen doch auf, dass dies nicht ausgenutzt wird, Mister Lupin?"  
„Natürlich, Sir."  
Dumbledore lächelte und ging summend durch einen Korridor davon.

ooOoo

Severus hatte es aufgegeben am See Ruhe zu suchen. Er wurde unruhig und beschloss, dem Krankenflügel einen Besuch abzustatten, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob sich etwas Neues ergeben hatte.  
Madam Pomfrey winkte ihn heran, als er gerade durch die Tür kam und führte ihn in ihr Büro.  
Sie dirigierte ihn zu einem der Besucherstühle, lief selbst aber hin und her, während sie Severus die neusten Neuigkeiten offenbarte.

„Ich bin ja so empört!" brachte Madam Pomfrey hervor, ihre Hände unterstrichen dies mit ringenden Bewegungen. „Ich habe gerade eine Eule aus dem St. Mungos erhalten."  
„Ja?" fragte Severus ungeduldig.  
„Es hat eine unerhörte Verwechslung gegeben. Der Trank, den ich ihnen verabreicht habe, war nicht der, denn sie bekommen sollten."  
„Was? Was heißt das?" Severus hatte das Gefühl, seine schlimmste Befürchtung bestätigt zu sehen. „Was war das für ein Trank?  
„Es ist nichts Schlimmes. Das heißt, es wird ihren Zustand nicht verschlimmern. Es heißt nur, dass wir jetzt noch etwas länger auf ein Gegenmittel warten müssen, da der Trank, der für sie bestimmt war, einer anderen Patientin verabreicht wurde."  
Severus seufzte auf. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"  
Madam Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf. „Versuchen Sie es positiv zu sehen, ein neuer Trank – eine neue Chance. Und dieser Schwangerschaftstrank wird ihnen sicherlich nichts anhaben können."

„SCHWANGERSCHAFTSTRANK???"

ooOoo

Severus verließ den Krankenflügel in Richtung Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Er wollte nur sein Notizbuch holen und sich dann wieder an seine Forschungen setzen. Es sollte endlich Schluss mit dem Unsinn sein.

In einem der vielen unterirdischen Gänge drang plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme an sein Ohr:  
„Mister Snape, ich möchte mit Ihnen sprechen."  
„Sir?"

Professor Hays, Severus' dünner junger Tränkelehrer, kam ruhig aber entschieden auf ihn zu.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?"  
„Gut, Sir", log Severus.  
Professor Hays nickte, und seine blauen Augen huschten über Severus' Gesicht. Dieser war sich sicher, dass sein Professor seine Flecken musterte.  
„Kennen Sie die Schulregeln, Mister Snape?" fragte Professor Hays ruhig.  
„Ja, Sir", antwortete Severus und ahnte Schlimmes.  
„Auch die Regel, die besagt, dass außerunterrichtliche, unbeaufsichtigte Zaubertrankbrauerei verboten ist?"  
„Ja, Sir." Severus fragte sich, woher Professor Hays davon erfahren hatte.  
„Ich kann Ihre Beweggründe ja verstehen, Mister Snape, und ich kenne Ihre Fähigkeiten auf diesem Gebiet, aber wenn Sie an einem Zaubertrank arbeiten, egal, ob wir ihn vorher im Unterricht durchgenommen haben oder nicht, birgt das ein gewisses Risiko. Wir können Sie nicht einfach herumexperimentieren lassen. Auch nicht, wenn Sie sich einen Heiltrank brauen wollen!"  
„Aber Sir, ich habe nicht-"  
„Das ist Ihnen doch klar, oder?" unterbrach ihn Professor Hays ernst.  
„Ja, Sir", antwortete Severus. „Aber ich habe nichts gebraut", versuchte Severus seiner Verwirrung Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Mister Snape", seufzte Professor Hays und holte ein kleines braunes Büchlein aus seiner Umhangtasche.  
‚Mein Notizbuch!' Severus stöhnte innerlich auf. ‚Ich habe es in der Eile liegenlassen.'  
„Professor, ich kann das erklären."  
„Sie erkennen dieses Buch? Gut. Ich habe es vor ein paar Tagen, kurz, nachdem Sie in den Kerkern an mir vorbei gehastet sind, in einem Klassenzimmer gefunden. Direkt neben den Überresten eines Trankes. Ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen, dass ich aufgrund der Umstände einen Blick hinein geworfen habe."

Severus unterdrückte einen gequälten Laut. In seinem Notizbuch waren um die 20 Zaubertrankexperimente verzeichnet, die er allesamt außerhalb des Unterrichts durchgeführt hatte. Die Frage, die ihn nun quälte, war, ob diese Beweismittel reichen würden, um ihn von der Schule zu werfen. Bei diesem Gedanken lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ich kann zwar nicht sagen, dass es mich sehr überrascht, aber enttäuscht bin ich schon von Ihnen. Sie gefährden ihre Zukunft dadurch. Es ist ein schwerer Verstoß gegen die Sicherheitsbestimmungen der Schule und wird entsprechende Folgen nach sich ziehen." Professor Hays blätterte das Büchlein auf. Severus wurde schlecht.  
„Es ist... trotzt allem, sehr interessant", gab Professor Hays zu und blickte auf. „Ich hatte vorhin ein Gespräch mit dem Direktor und wir sind zu einer Übereinstimmung gekommen. "

Severus' Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft.

„Wir sind aufgrund Ihrer momentanen Verfassung recht milde gestimmt. Ihnen werden 30 Hauspunkte abgezogen. Aber ich möchte Ihnen anbieten, dass wir gemeinsam nach einem Heilmittel für Ihr Leiden forschen. " Severus schaute seinen Lehrer erstaunt an. „Und, soweit es Sie interessiert, auch noch einige weitere Experimente durchführen." Professor Hays lächelte Severus an, der in dem Moment nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

„Professor Dumbledore stimmt mit mir überein, dass es der beste Weg zu sein scheint, Sie von Ihren illegalen Experimenten abzuhalten", sagte Professor Hays. „Und Ihnen nicht den Spaß an der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu vermiesen, der bei Ihnen, im Gegensatz zu Ihren Mitschülern, noch vorhanden ist."  
„Danke, Sir!"  
„Bitte sehen Sie dies als Chance. Sollten Sie erneut beim illegalen Zaubertrankbrauen erwischt werden, werden wir uns zu anderen Maßnahmen gezwungen sehen." Professor Hays' ernster Blick fixierte Severus, als er ihm sein Notizbuch überreichte. Severus steckte es tief in seine Hosentasche.  
„Und jetzt lassen Sie uns über diesen Trank reden", sagte Professor Hays enthusiastisch. „Erzählen Sie mir, welche Zusammensetzung Sie sich vorstellen und zu welchen Ergebnissen Sie schon gekommen sind, so dass wir auf diesen Grundlagen weiterforschen können."

Severus musste einen Moment überlegen, um den Worten seines Professors folgen zu können.  
‚Er denkt, Lupins Trank wäre mein Versuch gewesen, mir ein Heilelixier zu brauen. Wie kann das sein? Wenn er meine Aufzeichnungen gelesen hat, müsste er doch wissen, dass das keineswegs die Bestimmung dieses Trankes war!'

ooOoo

Severus hatte sich mit Professor Hays beraten. Hays hatte ihm erklärt, dass sich klassifizierte Tränke meist nur an Kleinigkeiten unterscheiden ließen und sie somit von Severus' Grundlage ausgehend den Trank entwerfen wollten. Anscheinend wollte er Severus eine Chance geben sein Können unter Beweiß zu stellen. Severus hatte seinem Lehrer gesagt, er hätte aus Versehen etwas hineinfallen lassen das er nicht identifizieren konnte, und Hays hatte ihm geglaubt. Severus war auf das Ergebnis dieser Arbeit gespannt, auch wenn er sich nicht so viel davon erhoffte.

Trotzdem. Severus kam zu dem Schluss, dass er wohl oder übel mit Lupin reden musste, wenn er erfahren wollte, was die letzten beiden Zutaten waren. Aber so wie er Lupin bei ihrem Treffen am Morgen behandelt hatte, würde dieser sicher nicht leichtfertig mit Informationen herausrücken.


	9. Quidditch der verpassten Chancen Teil 2

Et voila! Kapitel 9

Viel Spaß!**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 9: Quidditch der verpassten Chancen (Teil 2): Fortschritte**

Der Sonntagmorgen war erfüllt von Rufen, Gesängen und Jubel. Die Schüler feierten ihre Mannschaften. Selbst die Geister waren in ausgelassener Stimmung.

Gegen Mittag waren alle, Schüler wie Lehrer, beim Quidditchfeld versammelt. Viele Schüler hatten Fahnen und Banner dabei, die im kräftigen Wind unaufhörlich hin und her flatterten.

Remus gesellte sich zu seinen Freunden auf einen der hohen Aussichtstürme, die das Spielfeld säumten, um einen guten Blick auf das Spiel zu haben. Er hatte seinen Gryffindorschal umgebunden. Sirius trug eine alberne rot-gelbe Mütze, unter der seine schwarzen Haare herauslugten.

Die Mannschaften würden gleich das Feld betreten, in dessen Mitte bereits die Kiste mit den Klatschern und dem Schnatz stand. Remus blickte sich um. Alle Ränge waren voll besetzt, die Lager in Gryffindor- und Slytherinanhänger geteilt.

Kurz darauf war es soweit. Die beiden Mannschaften betraten unter lautem Jubel das Spielfeld; der Quaffel wurde freigegeben. James stieg hoch und höher, über alle anderen Spieler, auf der Suche nach dem goldenen Schnatz. Remus erkannte James an den blitzenden Spiegelungen seiner Brille.

Keine zwei Minuten später hatte sich Gryffindor den Quaffel erkämpft und zum 10 zu 0 verwandelt. Die Reihen der Gryffindors und der meisten Hufflepuffs schrien in heller Begeisterung, während von der Slytherinseite Buhrufe erschallten.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verlief kritisch. David Marx, Jäger von Slytherin, verwandelte kurz hintereinander drei Quaffel zum Tor.

Die Reihen der Gryffindor stöhnten, Sirius riss sich wütend seine Mütze vom Kopf.

Remus und die anderen Schüler beobachteten entsetzt, wie einer ihrer Treiber von einem zurückgeschlagenen Klatscher am Kopf getroffen wurde, vom Besen rutschte und aus 12 Metern Höhe in die Tiefe stürzte. Keine zwei Meter über dem Boden traf dieser noch einen vorbeifliegenden Slytherin und beide stürzten zu Boden. Ein gellender Pfiff des Schiedsrichters unterbrach das Spiel und der verletzte Gryffindor wurde vom Feld geschleppt, während der slytherin'sche Spieler sich wieder in die Lüfte erhob.

Eine Stunde später war Slytherin mit 120 zu 60 in Führung. Sirius vergrub jammernd den Kopf in seinen Armen, die er auf die Balustrade gelegt hatte. Remus behielt James im Blick und kaute besorgt auf seiner Unterlippe herum. James zog seine Runden, ließ sich rasant tiefer sinken und umrundete die Füße der Torstangen, der slytherin'sche Sucher tat es ihm gleich. Keiner von ihnen schien den Schnatz bis jetzt auch nur gesehen zu haben. Remus lieh sich Peters Fernglas und spähte das Feld ab. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Quidditchfeldes standen die Slytherins und ihre Anhänger, sangen Lobchöre auf ihre Spieler und Spottchöre auf die Gryffindors, vor allem auf James Potter.

„Wir werden verlieren!" hörte Remus Sirius jammern.

Remus wollte das Fernglas gerade absetzen, da sah er ihn – den Schnatz! Er schwebte keinen halben Meter unter der Balustrade einer der Aussichtstürme, auf der eine Gruppe älterer Slytherins standen.

„Ich sehe ihn! Ich sehe ihn!" rief er aus. „Ich sehe den Schnatz!" Sirius riss ihm das Fernglas aus der Hand und spähte dorthin, wohin Remus' Finger zeigte.

Dann versuchten beide mit wildem Winken und Rufen James, der in ihrer Nähe vorbei flog, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Er blickte sie nur für eine Sekunde an, doch diese reichte aus, um ihn von ihrer Entdeckung zu informieren. James blickte quer über das Quidditchfeld in die Richtung, in die die Finger seiner Freunde zeigten. Dann schoss er in rasantem Tempo quer über den Platz, drängte einen gegnerischen Jäger aus der Bahn und quetschte sich in einer Schraube zwischen zwei gryffindor'schen Spieler hindurch. Doch schon hing ihm der Sucher der Slytherins an den Fersen. James krachte beinahe in den Turm, als der gegnerische Sucher ihn bedrängte und ihm jegliche Ausweichmöglichkeit nahm. Er konnte sich noch knapp nach oben retten. Die Slytherins schrien erschrocken auf, als James dicht über ihren Köpfen hersauste und ihnen ihre Frisuren zerzauste.

Slytherin machte derweil einen weiteren Treffer: 130 zu 70.

Remus sah, wie James einen Moment in der Luft stand, dann den Besen wendete und sich direkt vor die Nase der Slytherins stellte, über deren Köpfe er vorhin nur knapp hinweg geflogen war. Dann streckte James eine Hand in den Himmel.

Die Stimme des Stadionsprechers überschlug sich fast als er rief: „POTTER HAT DEN SCHNATZ!!! JAMES POTTER HAT DEN SCHNATZ GEFANGEN!!! DAS SPIEL IST VORBEI: GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT MIT 320 ZU 130 PUNKTEN!!!"

Ein heilloses Geschrei brach unter den Gryffindors aus. Sirius schmiss seine Mütze in die Luft, umarmte erst stürmisch Peter und dann Remus, den er gar nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen schien. James zog unterdessen seine Kreise und ließ sich bejubeln. Den Schnatz hielt er in der empor gestreckten Hand.

Die Slytherins ließen ihre Fahnen sinken und Buhrufe erschallen. Die Spieler der Slytherins standen kurze Zeit in der Luft zusammen, dann verließen sie ohne eine weitere Geste das Spielfeld.

Remus, Sirius und Peter machten sich auf den Weg hinunter auf das Spielfeld, um ihren Spielern Tribut zu zollen.

ooOoo

Im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum ging es hoch her. Noch Stunden nach dem Spiel feierte alles und jeder ihren Sieg über Slytherin, ihrem Erzfeind. Ein Taschenorchester spielte die bekanntesten Quidditchhymnen, während die Sieger des Tages sich vor Klopfern auf die Schulter, Umarmungen und anderen Freudenbekundungen kaum retten konnten.

James stand mitten in der Menge und konnte kaum einen Schritt vor oder zurück machen, ohne jemandem auf die Füße zu treten. Sirius stand neben ihm und stiftete die Meute immer wieder zu Jubelrufen an.

Remus saß derweil neben Amy auf einer Couch und genoss das Spektakel. ‚Professor Dumbledore hatte unrecht', dachte er. ‚Ein Sieg ist doch viel besser als die Zeit vor dem Spiel.'

Irgendwann stand Amy auf, lief Richtung Ausgang und verschwand durch das Portal. Remus sah, wie auch Sirius sich aus der Meute löste und sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum stahl.

ooOoo

Im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum herrschte Totengräberstimmung. Frustriertes gedämpftes Gemurmel hallte von der hohen Decke wider. Die Spruchbänder und singenden Fähnchen waren eingerollt oder lagen zerknüllt auf dem Steinfußboden. Niemand sprach laut, alle schienen enttäuscht vor sich hin zu brüten. Severus hatte sich in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes verzogen, um sich seinen eigenen trüben Gedanken hinzugeben.

Die Quidditchmannschaft betrat den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Marx, ihr Kapitän, schritt voran, stieß wütend einen Erstklässler zur Seite und räumte, durch seine bloße Anwesenheit, den beliebtesten Platz im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum für sie frei. Ihm folgten Lestrange, Gallahan, Nott und die weiteren Spieler. Alle schauten frustriert drein, keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort.

Nach einer Weile entspannte sich die Stimmung wieder etwas. Die meisten Slytherins gingen früh in ihre Schlafräume. Für sie gab es heute nichts zu feiern.

Severus hatte sich in eine Lektüre vertieft um sich abzulenken. Als er aufsah und bemerkte, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum fast gänzlich leer war, bemerkte er außerdem, dass Marx und zwei weitere Slytherins, die nicht zum Quiddichteam gehörten, ihn grimmig ansahen.

Severus zog den Kopf ein wenig ein. Er hatte Marx' Drohung nicht vergessen und fürchtete, sein Maul etwas zu weit aufgerissen zu haben. Er schaute wieder in sein Buch; versuchte seine Nervosität zu verbergen. Er beschloss, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn er jetzt auch nach oben gehen würde.

Noch ehe er drei Schritte gemacht hatte, wurde er von einem Zauber von den Beinen gerissen. Sein Buch flog davon und rutschte über den Boden.

Severus drehte sich auf den Rücken und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Bevor er reagieren konnte flog auch dieser davon und landete in der Hand eines der Slytherin.

Marx und seine beiden Kumpel standen plötzlich über ihm. Severus klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals.

„Snape. Auf ein Wort", sagte Marx und ein teuflisches Grinsen zierte seine Mundwinkel. Severus blickte sich Hilfe suchend um, aber Lestrange blickte einfach stumm an ihm vorbei.

ooOoo

Gegen Abend kamen Sirius und James in den Schlafsaal, in dem Remus und Peter saßen. Unten feierten immer noch einige Schüler, doch die Aufregung hatte sich weitestgehend gelegt.

„Los, wir gehen uns jetzt was zu trinken holen!" sagte Sirius enthusiastisch, warf seinen schwarzen Schülerumhang auf sein Bett und wartete, dass James seinen Tarnumhang ausgepackte.

„Die Party ist noch lange nicht vorbei!"

„Aber nur aus der Küche. Der Honigtopf ist mir jetzt zu weit", erwiderte Remus und zog die Karte des Rumtreibers zwischen seinen Unterlagen hervor.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum durchschritten und verlassen hatten, streifte James seinen Tarnumhang über sie. Zwar hatte die Sperrstunde noch nicht angefangen, aber sicher war sicher. Und irgendwie mussten sie den Alkohol ja auch ungesehen zurück in den Schlafsaal bringen.

Sie drängten sich eng aneinander, damit alle unter den Tarnumhang passten. Früher war das kein Problem gewesen, aber Peter hatte seitdem etwas zugelegt.

Sie durchquerten ohne Zwischenfälle die oberen Korridore und die Eingangshalle des nun fast nächtlichen Hogwarts. Vereinzelt kamen ihnen noch Schüler entgegen, ansonsten waren die Flure leer.

Dann stiegen sie weiter hinunter in die Kerker, wo die Küche mit der angrenzenden Vorratskammer lag. James hatte seinen Zauberstab mit ‚Lumos' erhellt, damit sie wussten, wo sie ihre Füße hinsetzten und damit sie die Karte lesen konnten, die Remus in der Hand hielt.

Ansonsten liefen sie schweigend.

Sie bogen um eine Ecke und um noch eine. Die Luft wurde immer kälter und die Steinwände wurden immer dicker. Sie durchschritten eine Tür in einen weiteren Korridor, dann hörten sie plötzlich ein Geräusch.

James legte zur Warnung den Zeigefinger an die Lippen und sie blieben einen Moment stehen, um zu lauschen. Irgendetwas oder irgendjemand lachte. Es war kein normales Lachen. Es klang gackernd und hohl. Dann klirrte etwas und es hörte sich an, als würde etwas auf dem Boden zerschellen.

Die vier Jungen drückten sich nah an die Wand und schlichen dann näher an die Wegbiegung, bis sie einen Blick in den nächsten Gang werfen konnten. Im Schein der Fackeln, die an den Wänden angebracht waren, saß eine Person, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt.

Über ihr, im düsteren Licht, schwebte etwas hin und her.

Remus spürte Sirius' Atem an seiner Wange, als sich der Gryffindor zu ihm beugte und flüsterte: „Wer ist das?"

Er warf einen Blick auf die Karte, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt.

Ein kleiner nadelartiger Punkt markierte die Stelle, wo die Person auf dem Gang saß. Das kleine Schild daneben gab den Namen preis: Severus Snape.

Wer die andere Person im Gang war, brauchte er gar nicht mehr nachzugucken, man hörte sie schon:

„…nun sitzt es hier und weint, das kleine Schniefelein…"

„… ist ja so allein, das arme Schniefelein…"

„… das ist ja so gemein… _hahaha _…so gemein…"

„…oh, wie war das fein, voll ins Geicht hinein…"

„…Peeves hört ihn noch schreien…", sang der Poltergeist.

„Halt dein blödes Maul, Peeves! Verschwinde, oder ich sag es dem Blutigen Baron!"

Remus erkannte die zweite Stimme als die von Severus. Einem sehr aufgebrachten Severus.

Remus sah, wie sich James und Sirius einen verschworenen Blick zuwarfen.

Erneut klirrte etwas und zersprang auf dem Fußboden.

„…Peeves hat nichts getan, Peeves schlägt jetzt Alarm…"

„… und Tinte, mit der mess' ich; Snape, du bist so hässlich!..."

James winkte die Jungs ein Stück weiter, so dass sie nun am Ausgang des Ganges standen. Remus hatte seine Finger in Sirius' Arm gekrallt, aber das merkte er erst, als dieser seinen Griff abschütteln wollte. Remus fing sich einen fragenden Blick von Sirius ein.

Remus blickte wieder zu Severus. Der kauerte an der Steinwand, sein Zauberstab in der schlaffen Hand, seine andere wanderte zu seinem Gesicht hinauf und strich ihm über die Augen.

„…Peeves hat es geseh'n; wird's jedem erzähl'n…"

„… was hier grad geschehen…"

„… wenn Slytherins sich streiten…"

„Sei still", knurrte Severus. Ein grüner Strahl schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und klatschte neben Peeves an die Decke; der flog ungestört weiter hin und her, sang sein grausames Lied und warf ein Tintenglas nach Severus, das neben diesem zerschellte und seinen Inhalt über den Boden vergoss.

Ehe Remus realisierte, was er tat, war er unter dem Umhang hervorgetreten. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und rief „Impedimenta!"

Peeves der Poltergeist erstarrte in der Luft, während Severus heftig zusammenzuckte und in Remus' Richtung starrte. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er wie einen Schild, Erstaunen und Furcht lagen in seinen Augen.

Remus ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken, trat auf die beiden zu und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Peeves, verschwinde sofort und sag keinem etwas hiervon, oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Professor Dumbledore dich von Hogwarts verweist!" Remus Stimme ließ seine Entschlossenheit hören, doch der Poltergeist ließ sich nicht so leicht einschüchtern.

Der Lähmzauber, der ihn getroffen hatte, war schnell verflogen, (denn bei Geistern halten diese Zauber nicht lange), und so schwebte er wieder zwischen den Fackeln und der Decke hin und her.

„Du willst Peeves von der Schule verweisen lassen?" wiederholte der Geist. „Das wollten schon viele, aber nicht mal der dumme alte Filch hat das geschafft, Wolfsgeburt!"

„ICH bin Vertrauensschüler! Ich warne dich nur einmal, Peeves!" erwiderte Remus entschlossen und schaute dem Poltergeist unerbittlich streng in die halbdurchsichtigen Augen.

Der Geist wirbelte einmal hin und her, dann heulte er auf und verschwand unter Gelächter durch die nächste Wand.

„Und das ‚Wolfsgeburt' merk ich mir", sagte Remus, mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem verschwindenden Geist.

Keine Sekunde später hörte Remus die Schritte seiner Freunde hinter sich. Auch sie hatten den Tarnumhang abgelegt und kamen auf Severus und Remus zu.

Der mehr als erstaunte Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern störte Remus.

„Was sollte das denn?" fragte Sirius; zwischen seinen Augenbrauen hatte sich eine Falte gebildet.

„Was denn?!" erwiderte Remus, dann wandte er sich an Severus. Der saß immer noch an der Wand gelehnt, schaute entsetzt auf die wie aus dem Nichts erschienenen Gryffindors und schien sichtlich verwirrt zu sein.

„Alles okay?" fragte Remus und sah besorgt auf den Slytherin hinab. James' Zauberstab erhellte den Bereich, in dem sie standen und Remus konnte nicht nur Severus' roten Augen, sondern auch seine rote, blutverschmierte Nase sehen.

„Was… was macht ihr denn hier? Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen" antwortete Severus unsicher und machte Anstalten sich zu erheben.

„Es geht ihm gut", schlussfolgerte James. „Schöne scheiße…"

„Damit ist die Party dann wohl gelaufen, oder?" fragte Peter mit einem Seitenblick auf Sirius. Der schaute finster auf den am Boden hockenden Slytherin hinab.

„Deine Nase blutet", sagte Remus an Severus gewandt. „Was ist passiert? War das Peeves?"

Severus schaute ihn immer noch verwirrt an. Dann strich er sich das Blut von der Nase.

„Das ist nichts und das geht dich nichts an."

„Pass gefälligst auf was du sagst, Snape!" fuhr Sirius ihn an.

„Sirius", sagte Remus beschwichtigend, holte sein Taschentuch heraus und hielt es Severus hin.

Severus schaute ihn grimmig an, nahm dann aber doch das Taschentuch und hielt es sich unter die Nase.

„Wir bringen dich am besten in den Krankenflügel", entschied Remus.

„Nein!" sagten Severus und Sirius fast wie aus einem Munde.

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe!" wehrte Severus ab.

„Er braucht keine Hilfe!" entschied Sirius.

„Dann sag mir erst was passiert ist", blieb Remus standhaft und ignorierte ein Stöhnen von James.

„Remus…", sagte James ungeduldig. Remus ignorierte auch ihn. Er sah Severus besorgt an.

„Gar nichts", bekam er als Antwort.

„Verarschen kann ich mich alleine! Sag endlich, was passiert ist, oder soll ich einen Lehrer holen?" Severus funkelte ihn gefährlich an.

„Remus, wir hatten noch was vor, weißt du noch?" sagte Sirius ungeduldig. „Lass die Fledermaus doch hier sitzen, wenn es ihr Spaß macht. Ich versteh eh nicht, was du damit bezwecken willst."

„Nein, Sirius!" Sagte Remus schlicht. James schaute nachdenklich zwischen Remus und Sirius hin und her.

„Hör auf deine Freunde. Lasst mich allein", schniefte Severus mit kaputter Nase und stand auf, wobei er das Gesicht schmerzhaft verzerrte.

„Bist du verletzt? Du zitterst."

Remus sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie James Severus kritisch musterte. Severus stand an die Wand gelehnt und sah keinen von ihnen an.

„Nein."

Remus schloss für einen Moment ungläubig die Augen, da legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Okay Moony, wir bringen ihn hoch", sagte James. Remus schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Nein! _Ich_ werde _den_ garantiert nirgendwo hinbringen!" erboste sich Sirius, und auch Peter schien eher weniger von der Idee begeistert zu sein. „James, das ist Snape! Schniefelus!! Ekelhafter, schleimiger Streber Schniefelus!"

„Tut mir Leid, Kumpel", sagte James. Sirius schaute ihn verwirrt und ungläubig an, warf Severus einen bitterbösen Blick zu, würdigte Remus indessen keines einzigen Blickes mehr, drehte sich um und verschwand in dem Gang, durch den sie gekommen waren. Peter folgte ihm.

ooOoo

„Ich will das nicht", protestierte Severus zum wiederholten Male.

„Halt den Mund, Snape", sagte James. „Wegen dir verpasse ich meine Feier, da muss ich mir nicht auch noch dein Gejammer anhören."

Severus lief zwischen James und Remus Richtung Krankenflügel. James hatte ihm seinen Zauberstab abgenommen, damit er sie nicht verzaubern konnte. Severus fühlte sich hilflos, elend und bedrängt, aber das schien die beiden Gryffindors nicht zu interessieren. Er wollte nur alleine sein. Oder doch nicht? Er wusste es in diesem Moment nicht. Eigentlich war es ihm egal, solange er keine dummen Fragen beantworten musste.

Sie erreichten die Große Treppe, die hinauf zum Krankenflügel führte. Inzwischen war es tiefste Nacht. Ihre Schritte hallten von den hohen Wänden wieder.

Severus tat alles weh. Seine Beine wollten keinen Schritt mehr machen, aber er zwang sich weiter. Bloß nicht vor Potter und Lupin zusammenklappen!

Sie schritten die Treppen empor, immer weiter und weiter hinauf. Ein kleiner Schrei entfuhr Severus, als er auf einmal einsackte. In der ersten Schrecksekunde dachte er, seine Beine hätten nachgegeben, doch war es die fehlende Stufe der Treppe, die er übersehen hatte. Er griff in seiner Not nach dem nächsten, was er zu fassen kriegte: Lupins Hand.

Dieser schaute erschrocken neben sich, reagierte aber sofort. Er hielt Severus fest und zog ihn wieder hinauf. James half ihm dabei. Sie stellten Severus wieder auf die Füße.

Severus holte tief Luft. Sein Herz raste und pochte, dann endlich ließ er Lupins Hand los. Dieser lächelte.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Severus völlig außer Fassung.

„Schon gut", erwiderte Lupin.

Sie schafften den Rest des Weges ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Severus war auf einmal dankbar für die Flecken, die sein Gesicht zierten, denn so konnte keiner sehen, wie rot er geworden war.

Madame Pomfrey war nicht sehr erfreut, die drei um diese Uhrzeit noch zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Sie machte sich allerdings sofort daran, Severus zu behandeln.

„Mister Snape, man sollte meinen, Sie halten es keinen Tag ohne meine Gegenwart aus", sagte die Heilerin halb tadelnd, halb ihm Scherz. „Und jetzt sagen Sie mir bitte, was die beiden Herren Potter und Lupin mit der Sache zu tun haben."

Severus sah, wie Lupin Potter einen Blick zuwarf.

„Nichts, M'am. Ich… bin die Treppe runter gefallen."

Die Heilerin schaute ihn kritisch an. „Das muss dann aber die ganze Große Treppe gewesen sein. Sie bleiben heute Nacht hier. Und Sie beiden gehen jetzt bitte zurück in Ihren Schlafsaal. Sie sollten schon lange nicht mehr im Schloss herumstreunen!"

„Ja M'am", sagte Potter.

„Gute Nacht", sagte Lupin.


	10. Der SiriusFaktor

** Hallöchen alle zusammen!**  
Ihr ahnt es, das neue Doppelkapitel ist da:D

Hmmm... das blöde an Doppelkapiteln ist, dass man nur halb so viele Reviews bekommt. Ich überlege gerade, ob ich das nächste Kapitel erst in einer Wochen posten soll, um noch ein paar mehr Reviews aus euch rauszukitzeln... :P  
Ansonsten wäre ich hier auf wieder bei 0 Reviews angelangt, und das wäre doch recht enttäuschend.  
Ihr könntet dies natürlich verhindern, indem ihr zu diesem Kap postet und mir ganz dolle versprecht, dass ihr auch zum nächsten Kap posten werdet. Ja, ein Review pro Kapitel, damit würde ich mich zufrieden geben.

Ich bedanke mich bei allen Reviewern (danke sword-of-kai und Sturmwarnung!! XD) und meiner super tollen klasse Beta Sabinsche, die diese beiden Kapitel in Rekordzeit durchgearbeitet hat.

ganz liebes knuddel

Es wird nun etwas gefühlvoller, aber das nur nebenbei. Ich finde allerdings, dass mir mit diesen beiden Kapiteln eines meiner Meisterwerke gelungen ist. Haha, bin ich gut hust  
Nur ein guter Titel wollte mir promp nicht einfallen. Egal.

Aber jetzt Schluss mit der Lobesleier!

Viel Spaß!**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 10: Der Sirius-Faktor**

Severus schreckte auf. Er lag in einem Bett auf der Krankenstation. Seine Decke lag, weggestrampelt, nur noch halb über seinen Beinen. Mühselig richtete er sich auf, um sie wieder über seinen Körper zu ziehen.

Es war noch Nacht. Der Mond war verdeckt von einer Wand von Wolken, die sich über den östlichen Horizont ausbreitete. Severus fror. Er zog die Decke hinauf bis zum Kinn. Seine Bewegungen fühlten sich seltsam an, wie Gummi. Der Schmerz lindernde Trank, den Madame Pomfrey ihm gegeben hatte, vernebelte seine Wahrnehmung und machte ihn schläfrig.

Gedankenfetzen, zäh wie Patex, schlidderten durch sein Bewusstsein.

‚Lupin hat mir geholfen... Lupin...hat _mir_ geholfen... Remus Lupin...Werwolf... er hat sich gekümmert... Warum...warum nur... Warum... wie konnte er nur?'

Severus drehte sich auf die Seite. Sein Kopf brummte. Das Bett war so weich. Er zog unter der Decke die Beine an, um die Wärme zu speichern, dann driftete er langsam weg und schlief wieder ein.

ooOoo

Am nächsten Tag saßen sie zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs im schrecklich langweiligen Zaubergeschichtsunterricht von Professor Binns. Der kleine dürre Geist mit dem Spitzbart und den großen faltigen Augenliedern schwebte hinter seinem Schreibtisch und las mit einer monotonen Stimme aus einem Buch vor.

Die ganze Klasse hockte gelangweilt auf ihren Stühlen, manche hatten ihr Haupt auf die Tische gelegt und versuchten den - wegen der Siegesparty- versäumten Schlaf nachzuholen.

Remus saß neben James und Peter. Er hatte seine Schreibfeder in der Hand, von der in geringen Abständen Tinte tropfte. Er war der einzige der Rumtreiber, der wenigstens versuchte sich Notizen zu machen. Die anderen saßen zwar still auf ihren Plätzen, aber James' Blick driftete immer öfter ab, und seine Gedanken schienen sich mehr von einem roten Haarschopf gefangen nehmen zu lassen denn vom Unterrichtsgeschehen. Peter, auf der anderen Seite, war in ein Dösen verfallen, dass Remus Angst hatte, er könnte gleich zu schnarchen beginnen.

Remus fiel es heute mehr als schwer aufzupassen. Die Stimmung zwischen den Jungen war gereizt. Sirius war immer noch eingeschnappt wegen gestern Abend. Die Ignoranz, mit der er Remus den Rest des Abends über gestraft hatte, hatte sich in eine Art Aggression gewandelt, die er in spitzfindigen und beleidigenden Kommentaren abließ - die aber hauptsächlich dem Slytherin galten.

Den ganzen Morgen über hatte es schon: „schleimiger Schniefelus –hier", „Heulsuse –dort", „Moony mit Retterkomplex –überall" geheißen. Remus ließ ihn, auch wenn es ihm langsam auf die Nerven ging, und er hoffte, dass Sirius' Ärger bald verflogen sein würde.

Remus wusste jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, auch gar nicht, was ihn geritten hatte dem Slytherin zu helfen. So mies, wie dieser ihn am Tag zuvor behandelt hatte. Die Situation hatte ihn einfach überrollt. Vielleicht war es falsch gewesen, Severus zu helfen. Aber es brachte nichts, sich etwas vorzumachen: Er hatte Severus beschützen wollen.

Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, nach außen hin gelassen zu wirken, auch Remus war wütend. Auf sich, auf Sirius und auf Severus. Und Sirius' Kommentare taten ihr Bestes, um seine Wut noch zu steigern.

Die Stunde ging vorbei. Die Klasse räumte ihre Sachen ein und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Remus ließ sich Zeit.

Die meisten Schüler waren schon gegangen, allen voran Sirius, als er hinaus auf den Flur trat.

James wartete auf ihn.

Sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu Wahrsagen.

„Er wird es überleben, Moony."

Remus schaute James traurig an.

„Danke, dass du mir gestern geholfen hast", sagte er leise. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist."

„Nun ja", sagte James beruhigend und legte einen Arm über Remus' Schulter, während sie liefen. „Du hast nun mal das größte Herz von allen. Und egal, ob um ein verletztes Rehkitz oder einen schleimigen nervigen Schniefelus geht. Du hilfst allen."

Remus schnaubte. „Ja, und verletze meine Freunde. Jetzt ist Sirius auch sauer auf dich."

James schaute ihn schräg an. „Na ja, meinetwegen hätte ich Snape nicht geholfen. Sicherlich hat er verdient, was er bekommen hat."  
„Ja, aber warum hast du es dann getan? Ich meine, du hasst Severus doch genauso wie Sirius."

James blieb einen Moment nachdenklich stehen.

„Du hast uns alle so überrascht mit deiner Aktion – du hättest mal deinen Blick sehen sollen... Ich wollte dich nicht schon wieder im Stich lassen, nur weil es um Snape geht. Das hab ich schon einmal getan. Und ich bereue es."

Remus wusste schmerzlich genau, was James meinte. Auch James war nicht ganz unschuldig daran gewesen, dass Severus in der einen Nacht bei Vollmond den Tunnel unter der Peitschenden Weide gefunden und beinahe mitten in sein Verderben hineingelaufen wäre, auch wenn er ihn nachher vor dem Werwolf gerettet hatte.

Von der jetzigen Verletzbarkeit Remus' einmal abgesehen, war dies der schlimmste Streich, den sie jemals jemandem gespielt hatten.

„Und trotzdem ist es meine Schuld", sagte Remus, als sie die Große Treppe hinaufliefen.

„Remus, denkst du wirklich, dass so jemand wie Schniefelus uns auseinander bringen könnte?"

James lachte. „Nicht mal, wenn sich das Wasser des kompletten Sees - mit Kraken - jetzt vor meinen Augen teilen würde, würde ich das glauben."

„Das soll aber schon mal jemand geschafft haben", wand Remus ein.

„Echt? Wer?"

„Moses Casivo aus der Vierten."

„Wirklich?"

„Hab ich gehört."

„Also, so was."

„Wie auch immer", sagte James. „Ich rede mit Sirius. Mir geht diese Beleidigte-Leberwurst-Nummer nämlich tierisch auf die Nerven!"

ooOoo

Die Doppelstunde Wahrsagen verlief nicht anders als die vorangegangenen Stunden. Sirius gab seine schlechte Laune zum Besten. Als ihn die Lehrerin nach dem letzten Eintrag in sein Traumtagebuch fragte, meinte er mit einem seligen Lächeln, er habe geträumt, dass Snape aus einem Fenster im siebten Stock gefallen sei und gab eine ziemlich detaillierte Beschreibung dieses Vorganges, woraufhin ihm Remus einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Die Lehrerin, die davon nichts mitbekommen hatte, fragte Sirius, ob er noch weitere Träume dieser Art hatte, wohl in dem Versuch, einen übernatürlichen Sinn in ihnen zu finden.

Sirius setzte sein frechstes Rumtreiberlächeln auf, und mit einem Seitenblick auf Remus, was bei diesem wirkte wie eine Ohrfeige, fing er an zu erzählen.

Zum Schluss hatte Sirius eine ganze Enzyklopädie mit Arten gefüllt, wie man Severus schaden konnte. James, der den Einfallsreichtum und die Verwegenheit seines Freundes belächelte, beendete die Sache schließlich, denn Lily schaute mehr als angeekelt zu ihnen herüber.

Die Lehrerin befragte ihre Kristallkugel zu diesem, wie sie sagte, „ungewöhnlichen Zustand seelischer Befangenheit" und argumentierte mit dem Stand der Sterne, dass Sirius' Visionen vom Mars abhängig seien, der einen starken Einfluss auf das Sternbild Stier habe... oder so ähnlich. Remus bekam nicht wirklich mit, ob es einen Sinn machte oder nicht. Für ihn war der Fall eh klar.

Als die Stunde vorbei war und sie die schmale Wendeltreppe des Turmes hinab gestiegen waren, hatte sich Remus' angestaute Wut endlich einen Weg in seinen Verstand gebahnt.

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Lily im Begriff war, wutschnaubend auf Sirius loszugehen, doch da hatte Remus ihn schon grob am Arm gepackt.

„Mitkommen!" Er zog den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor unter dem verwunderten Blick von Peter, dem ausweichendem Blick von James und dem grimmigen Blick des rothaarigen Mädchens in das nächste Klassenzimmer, das zum Glück frei war.

„Hey!" rief Sirius, als Remus die Tür mit einem Knall hinter ihnen schloss.

„Was sollte das?" fragte Remus wütend, während er immer noch Sirius' Arm umfasst hielt.

„Was denn?"

„Nicht ‚_was denn'_! Du weißt genau, was ich meine!"

„Ich beteilige mich am Unterricht", entgegnete Sirius spitz.

„Quatsch nicht! Hältst du mich für blöd? Das war mies, Sirius!"

„Ach komm schon, das war doch nichts. Du reagierst völlig übertrieben." Sirius musterte Remus. „Passiert in letzter Zeit öfter", setzte er nach.

„Ich reagiere überhaupt nicht übertrieben. Merkst du gar nicht, dass du Severus mit solchen Aktionen schadest?"

„Wenn das Prinzesschen in Gefahr ist, hüpfst du einfach zu seiner Rettung", witzelte Sirius.

„Hör auf damit! Das ist nicht fair." Remus musste sich sehr zusammen reißen, um nicht laut zu werden. Er ließ Sirius' Arm frei. „Ich weiß, du bist sauer, weil ich Snape gestern geholfen habe, aber--"

„Ha! Du gibst es also zu!" platzte es triumphierend aus Sirius heraus.

Remus war leicht verwirrt. „Was gebe ich zu?"

„Du hast ihm _geholfen_. Wieso?"

„Das kann jetzt nicht dein Ernst sein... Das war doch nur, weil..." Weil? Remus konnte ihm keine gescheite Antwort darauf geben.

„Warum denn nicht? Ehrlich, ich versteh' dich nicht, Moony! Denkst du etwa, _er_ würde _dir_ helfen? Glaubst du im ernst, _er_ würde sich darum scheren, wenn _du_ Hilfe brauchst? Wohl kaum!" Sirius war laut geworden.

Remus wollte seine Worte gerne widerlegen, aber er traute sich nicht, ihm von dem Zwischenfall in den Toiletten zu erzählen. Das würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen, die Remus nicht beantworten wollte.

„Doch, das würde er. Und wenn nicht... Ich bin immer noch Vertrauensschüler. Ich habe auch die Aufgabe, mich um solche Sachen zu kümmern."

„Ja, Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor, nicht von Slytherin! Du sollst dich um uns kümmern, nicht um die", argumentierte Sirius.

„Hast du denn nicht gesehen, was sie mit ihm angestellt haben?-- "

Er strich sich in einer wütenden Geste durch das Haar.

„Gibt es vielleicht auch einen_ richtigen_ Grund, warum du sauer auf mich bist? Ich hoffe schon, denn ich höre mir nicht noch länger deine spitzfindigen Kommentare an."

„Das_ ist_ ein richtiger Grund", versuchte Sirius sich zu verteidigen. „Der Schlange zu helfen ist ja wohl schlimm genug."

Remus trat einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt und musterte seinen Freund eingehend. Sirius schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen.

Wieso ging dieser Hass nur so tief? So weit?

„Ich habe gemeint, was ich in der Heulenden Hütte gesagt habe! Wir - dürfen - Snape - nicht - mehr - schaden!" Remus betonte die letzten Worte, indem er die Pausen dazwischen lang zog.

„Ach komm, du warst nicht ganz bei dir. Die Verwandlung stand kurz bevor. Da wirst du doch immer ein bisschen emotional", wiegelte Sirius Remus' Worte ab. Seine Hand machte eine wegwerfende Geste.

Remus' Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Er musste erstmal den Kloß in seinem Hals runterschlucken, der sich vor Wut und Ungläubigkeit gebildet hatte; er musste Sirius begreiflich machen, wie die Dinge lagen.

„Auch wenn ich mich an die Zeit während meiner Verwandlung nicht erinnere, bin ich davor _und_ _danach_ trotzdem noch in der Lage, klar zu denken. Vielleicht denkst du das nächste Mal daran, wenn du wieder jemanden den Weg zur Heulenden Hütte verrätst", sagte er leise, aber bestimmt.

Sirius' Augen zuckte zu Remus. Einen Moment schauten sie sich stumm an. Sirius suchte etwas in seinen Augen und Remus hielt seinem Blick stand. Dann zerfiel der sichere, überhebliche Ausdruck, den der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor getragen hatte, seine Körperhaltung erschlaffte, die Schultern senkten sich um gut zwei Zentimeter.

„Ich hab' das nicht gewollt, Remy. Das musst du mir glauben."

„Sirius, ich tue das nicht um dich zu ärgern, aber so, wie die Dinge stehen, bin ich Severus einiges schuldig. So etwas wie damals darf nicht noch einmal passieren", erwiderte Remus schon etwas ruhiger, aber immer noch verletzt.

„Ja, ich verstehe." Sirius gab einen gequälten Laut von sich. „Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass wir uns jetzt um ihn kümmern müssen." Er schaute Remus flehend in die Augen. „Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen."

„Das werde ich auch nicht." Remus ließ sich auf einer Tischkante nieder, sich mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte abstützend. „Aber es heißt auch nicht, dass du mir verbieten kannst, es zu tun. Ich weiß nicht, ob es besonders klug war. Ich weiß nur, dass es richtig war."

„Aber warum? Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was die beiden Dinge miteinander zu tun haben. Snape wird nichts ausplaudern, dass hat uns Dumbledore versprochen. Damit ist doch alles klar, oder?"

„Für mich nicht", erwiderte Remus. Mehr wollte er nicht sagen. Seine Sorgen waren seine Sache, auch wenn Sirius ihre Last durch seine Unbedachtheit noch erschwert hatte. Diese Last zu teilen würde nur kaputt machen, was er sich so lange gewünscht hatte: Seine Freundschaft zu Sirius, zu James und Peter.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Sirius wackelte auf seinen Füßen hin und her, lehnte sich schließlich an die Wand in seinem Rücken und fragte: „Also hat James es für dich getan, ja?"

Remus schaute auf. Er sah den ernsten Ausdruck auf Sirius' Gesicht; Sorge schwang darin mit. Plötzlich verstand Remus Sirius' Verhalten. Die Verwirrung, weil sich zwei seiner Freunde urplötzlich um ihren gemeinsamen Feind kümmerten. Sirius war schon so gewesen, als sie sich alle kennen gelernt hatten: Freund oder Feind. Schwarz oder weiß. James war derjenige gewesen, der Sirius von den Klammern seiner Eltern befreit hatte; der ihm den Kopf von den Idealen der Reinrassigkeit und Erhabenheit des Blutes reingewaschen hatte. Aber gleichzeitig hatte James auch wieder ein Hassbild in Sirius erschaffen: das des dunklen, bösen Zauberers. Sirius war ja nicht dumm oder schwer von Begriff, aber wenn er sich einmal einen Feind gemacht hatte, dann ging er erbarmungslos mit ihm um.

„Ja," sagte er bedächtig. „Er denkt deshalb nicht anders über Severus."

„Hat er das gesagt?" Sirius blickte ihn aufatmend an. Remus nickte nur. Sirius' Aufatmen ließ etwas in seinem Inneren zusammenschnüren.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du irgendjemandem erzählst, was wir gestern in den Kerkern mitgekriegt haben. Es ist besser für Severus und uns, wenn niemand davon erfährt."

„Meinetwegen", sagte Sirius nachdenklich. „Für dich, Remus."

„Danke", antwortete Remus erleichtert.

Es klopfte an der Tür, dann zwängte sich ein blonder Schopf durch den Türspalt.

„Hallo? Lebt hier noch jemand?" Es war Peter.

Sirius nickte Remus zu und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen.

ooOoo

Severus hatte sich den ganzen Tag hinter einem Stapel Bücher in der Bibliothek verschanzt. Außer zum Unterricht und zu den Mahlzeiten hatte er sich nicht fortbewegt. Er hatte keine Lust auf seine Schulkameraden. Wer wusste schon, welche neuen Gerüchte über ihn wieder im Umlauf waren. Er konnte ja kaum hoffen, dass Lupin und seine Freunde ihre Klappen hielten. Es war sicher besser, sich erst einmal bedeckt zu halten, bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen war. Und Marx würde seine Lektion schon noch bekommen. Bald.

Severus rutschte auf seinem Stuhl nach unten. Seine Füße hatte er auf den Mittelbalken eines anderen Stuhles abgestellt. Das dicke, schwere Buch hatte er auf dem Schoß; seine Beine dienten als Buchstütze.

Er hatte es heute tunlichst vermieden, einem der Rumtreiber über den Weg zu laufen; hatte sogar Umwege in Kauf genommen, um durch die Schule zu kommen. Es setzte ihm zu, dass er vor den Gryffindors so schwach gewesen war. Und dass Potter und Lupin ihm ihre Hilfe aufgedrängt hatten, machte ihn fast rasend. Wie konnten sie es nur wagen? Was war in letzter Zeit mit der Welt los, dass sie ihn derartig fertig zu machen versuchte? Er musste jetzt Stärke zeigen; unnahbar sein für jegliche Angriffe auf seine Person.

Er vertiefte sich wieder in die Lektüre und versuchte sich von der grausamen Wirklichkeit abzulenken.

Hoffentlich kam Lupin nicht auf die Idee, vorbeizukommen und nachzusehen, wie es ihm ging. Das wäre zuviel Demütigung, als er ertragen könnte.

Andererseits. Er brauchte eine Gelegenheit, um mit Lupin über seinen Trank zu sprechen. Er musste herauskriegen, was die letzten beiden Zutaten waren – und das bis morgen Abend! Da wollte Professor Hays nämlich anfangen, mit ihm an dem Gegenmittel zu arbeiten.

Severus war so wütend, dass er am liebsten alle Bücher vom Tisch gefegt hätte. Noch nicht einmal das blieb ihm erspart.

Severus hatte versucht mehr über Lupins Trank herauszufinden. Er hatte auf Professor Hays Rat in einigen Büchern zum Curare-Prinzip der Zaubertrankbrauerei nachgeschaut und hatte zu seiner Verwunderung ein paar Parallelen zwischen Lupins Trank und dem Trank gefunden, den er sich im Kopf schon zusammengestellt hatte.

Das Brauen von Zaubertränken und das Benutzen der richtigen Zutaten war deshalb so schwierig, weil schon die falsche Reihenfolge der Zugaben, die falsche Anzahl der Rührungen oder eine bisschen andere Temperatur einen vollkommen anderen Effekt auslösen konnten. Auf einmal kam es ihm nicht mehr allzu unwahrscheinlich vor, dass der Professor Lupins „Trank" für seinen Heiltrank gehalten hatte.

Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Er kramte ein Buch aus seiner Tasche, jenes, das er vor einer Woche zufällig entdeckt hatte und das er Madame Pince nun zurückgeben musste. Hatte dort nicht etwas über einen Mann gestanden, der sich mit dem Kurieren der „Wolfskrankheit" beschäftigt hatte? Severus erinnerte sich, dass der Mann es für seine Frau getan hatte. Diese war ein Werwolf gewesen. Eines Nachts bei Vollmond war sie in ein Dorf in Cornwall eingefallen und hatte drei Menschen getötet. Daraufhin hatte man sie hingerichtet.

Severus blätterte durch die Seiten. Das Buch wurde ihm langsam zu schwer. Er setzte sich auf, um es auf den Tisch zu legen und hielt das Buch dabei schräg. Ein Zettel flatterte heraus und landete neben Severus' Füßen. Verwundert hob er ihn auf.

Es war ein Notizzettel, beschrieben mit der gleichen ordentlichen Schrift, in der auch die Kommentare neben die einzelnen Artikel geschrieben waren. Severus betrachtete das Pergament. „Bei abnehmendem Mond wird im Sternenlicht das Fleisch gestärkt."

‚Was, bei Merlins weißem Barte, sollte das nun wieder heißen?' Er legte den Zettel zwischen die Seiten, die Information im Kopf abspeichernd. Dann blätterte er weiter. Endlich hatte er den Abschnitt über den Mann gefunden. Leider fand er keine Informationen über einen entsprechenden Heiltrank.

Severus seufzte. Dann musste er wohl oder übel doch zu Lupin gehen.

ooOoo

Remus lag an diesem Abend sehr nachdenklich in seinem Bett. Die Vorhänge hatte er offen gelassen, damit er durch das kleine Turmfenster in die Nacht hinausgucken konnte. Irgendetwas war heute passiert. Irgendetwas – und es fühlte sich gut an – befreiend. Das Gespräch mit Sirius hatte ihm eines gezeigt. Auch wenn er seinen Frust und seine Wut einmal in Worte fasste, machte es ihre Freundschaft nicht gleich kaputt. Das war eine seiner größten Sorgen gewesen. Jetzt fühlte er sich mehr und mehr bestätigt in seiner Person.

Remus bemerkte ein Tapsen auf den blanken Holzdielen. Er schielte nach links. Eine schlanke Gestalt schlich sich durch den Schlafsaal. Remus hörte Stoff rascheln, dann ein leises Kichern. Die Gestalt verschwand unter dem Vorhang, der zu Sirius' Bett gehörte. Remus hörte noch mehr Stoff rascheln. Dann murmelte Sirius etwas. Danach war jedes Geräusch aus dieser Richtung verstummt.

Remus drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

ooOoo

Severus zog die grünen Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes fest zu, erst dann entledigte er sich seines Hemdes. Seine Haut war blass, die blauen Adern schimmerten hindurch. Auf seinem Brustbein, seinem Hals, seinen Händen, Unterarmen und im Gesicht leuchteten die hässlichen Flecken. Im Dunkeln hatte es einen gespenstischen Effekt. Er betrachtete sie voller Gram. Dann holte er eine Tube aus seiner Hosentasche. Eine weiße Salbe war darin, die er sich auf die leuchtenden Stellen schmierte.

Merlin sei Dank konnten seine Eltern ihn so nicht sehen. Er hatte ihnen nichts von dem Malheur geschrieben. Was sein Vater dazu zu sagen hätte, konnte er sich auch so denken.

Severus seufzte hörbar. Ein Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Heimweh war es nicht, aber ein Gefühl, dass er lieber ganz woanders wäre. Fernweh.

Die Blessuren von gestern Abend waren weitgehend verheilt. Severus hatte Madame Pomfrey eine Geschichte von einem Geist, der ihn überrascht hatte und einer fehlenden Treppenstufe aufgetischt, um die Sache zu erklären. Es nützte nichts, wenn sie oder einer der Lehrer sich in die Sache einmischte.

Severus zog sich um, schubste dann seine getragene Kleidung unter dem Vorhang aus dem Bett und kuschelte sich in seine Decke.

Er hatte sich heute keine freie Minute gegönnt, hatte sich mit Arbeit und Aufgaben überhäuft, doch jetzt, in der Stille des Schlafraumes, begannen seine Gedanken zu wandern.

Er spielte die gestrigen Ereignisse noch einmal im Kopf durch. Marx hatte seine schlechte Laune an ihm ausgelassen, weil sie das Quidditchspiel gegen Gryffindor verloren hatten, doch Severus vermutete noch etwas anderes. Marx und Lestrange waren gute Freunde und Lestrange war immer daran interessiert, Severus niedrig zu halten, denn Severus stellte für ihn eine Konkurrenz da, der er sich anders nicht gewachsen sah. Severus hatte einfach mehr Fähigkeiten, er war intelligenter, begabter – brauchbarer. Lestrange wusste das. Wahrscheinlich sollte Severus ein Dämpfer verpasst werden. Dass Lestrange sich dabei noch nicht einmal die Hände schmutzig machen musste, kam ihm sicherlich nur gelegen.

Severus' Gedanken wanderten weiter. Remus Lupin war ihm immer noch ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Er hatte ihm geholfen, obwohl Severus ihn so schlecht behandelt hatte. Nicht nur am Tag vor dem Spiel unten am See. Eigentlich immer. Der stille Gryffindor hatte in ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts so einiges von ihm einstecken müssen. Gemeinheiten, Flüche und dergleichen.

Nicht, dass er es nicht verdient hätte, schließlich war er nicht weniger schlimm als seine missratenen Freunde. Aber so ganz stimmte dieses Bild nicht mehr, das Severus sich von ihm aufgebaut hatte. Seit der Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte hatte sich seine Sicht auf den blonden Gryffindor immer wieder gewandelt. Zuerst ins schlechte. Eine zähnefletschende Bestie, die versucht hatte ihn zu töten war nicht wirklich dazu geeignet, einen besseren Eindruck zu erzeugen. Dann, nachdem Severus Lupin auf dem Klo mit seinem „Zaubertrank" erwischt hatte, hatte sein Bild von ihm einen weiteren Knacks bekommen. Es war ein unbenennbares Gefühl, und Severus konnte noch nicht sagen, wie sich das Bild genau verändert hatte. Und gestern Nacht... da hatte Lupin ihn total überrumpelt. Von seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen bis hin zu dem Fakt, dass er ihn verteidigt hatte, wenn auch nur vor Peeves, dem Poltergeist. Es machte für Severus keinen Sinn.

Mit einer Sorgenfalte zwischen den Augenbrauen schlief Severus ein.

* * *

So, und nun: Reviewen! Reviewen! Reviewen!!!  
Ich zieh das durch mit der Woche:D 


	11. Dem Trank auf der Spur

Pfff...! Nagut, ich zieh es nicht durch mit der Woche. Aber ich würde es tun, wenn ich es wirklich wollen würde nick :D  
So, überlasse das Kapitel jetzt seinem Schicksal. Werde ja sehen, wer mich lieb hat und reviewt. :D augenklimper

* * *

**Kapitel 11: Dem Trank auf der Spur**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Severus von einem Poltern auf. Schläfrig zog er die grünen Vorhänge zurück. Er sah Rabastan Lestrange in einer Truhe wühlen. Die Vorhänge der anderen Betten waren bereits zurückgezogen, die Betten leer. Er war wohl mal wieder der letzte, der aufstand.

„Geht das nicht leiser?" beschwerte er sich bei Lestrange für das rücksichtslose Wecken.

Lestrange warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, als Severus aus dem Bett stieg, drehte ihm dann aber wieder den Rücken zu, zog etwas aus der Truhe und Severus hörte das Rumsen, als sie geschlossen wurde.

Severus zog sein Nachthemd aus und kramte im Schrank nach einem weißen Hemd. Seine Kleidung vom Vortag war vom Boden verschwunden. Die Hauselfen hatten sie zum Waschen mitgenommen. Er streifte das Hemd über und knöpfte es zu.

„Alles klar, Snape?" Severus blickte auf. Lestrange stand da und beobachtete ihn. Sein Adlerblick fixierte Severus.

„Klar", bestätigte Severus kühl und wandte sich wieder seinem Schrank zu, um frische Hosen und Socken herauszuholen.

„Wegen gestern: Ich hätte es verhindert, wenn ich davon gewusst hätte." Severus wandte sich zu Lestrange um. Lestranges Gesicht zeigte keine Emotionen, ebenso die Stimme, mit der er gesprochen hatte. Sein Blick war wie kalter Stahl – hochmütig - berechnend.

Severus erwiderte seinen Blick ebenso kalt. „Sicherlich", sagte er ohne jegliche Emotion. Er glaubte Lestrange kein Wort. Die Heldennummer passte nicht zu ihm. Zudem hatte er doch mitgekriegt, wie sie ihn weggezerrt hatten. Er musste es einfach wissen, schließlich war er anwesend gewesen.

„Haben sie dir was getan? Ich könnte mit ihnen reden", schlug Rabastan Lestrange vor. Seine Augen suchten Severus' Körper ab. Sie ruhten ein wenig zu lange auf Severus' Händen, wo die bunten Flecken saßen und sein Mundwinkel zuckte unmerklich.

„Das kannst du dir sparen", antwortete Severus glatt und schnappte sich seinen Umhang. „Ich habe alles im Griff!"

„Na schön", sagte Lestrange gedehnt und schnappte sich seine Tasche. „Los. Gehen wir frühstücken." Lestrange wartete, dass Severus fertig war, und gemeinsam gingen sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und hinaus in Richtung Große Halle.

Als sie die Steinstufen in die Eingangshalle empor liefen, fragte Lestrange:

„Sag mal, hast du den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke schon gemacht?"

ooOoo

Den ganzen Vormittag hatte Severus vergeblich auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, mit Lupin reden zu können. Immer, wenn er den Gryffindor sah, waren entweder Potter oder Black anwesend, oder die ganze Bande. Er hatte Lupin alleine vor dem Verwandlungszimmer stehen sehen, doch als er sich gerade dazu aufmachen wollte, ihn anzusprechen, waren Potter und Evans aufgetaucht, und schon wieder war seine Chance zunichte.

Er hatte auch versucht Lupin unauffällig zu folgen, hatte ihn aber irgendwann aus den Augen verloren.

Jetzt stand er unschlüssig an einem Fenster auf dem Gang im vierten Stock und schaute auf das Schulgelände hinunter. Irgendwo musste sich der Gryffindor doch rumtreiben.

Verdammt! Wie sollte man bloß eine bestimmte Person unter mehreren hunderten in diesem riesigen Schloss finden?

Es war einfach lächerlich. Wenn er seine Ruhe wollte, fanden ihn die Rumtreiber, Hausaufgabenbettler und andere Störenfriede auf Anhieb, aber wenn er mal jemanden suchte, waren plötzlich alle verschwunden. Vielleicht sollte er einfach hier stehen bleiben und sich wünschen, dass man ihn in Ruhe ließe? Dann würden sie bestimmt auftauchen.

So ein Quatsch! Das funktionierte doch niemals.

Severus lehnte sich an den Fensterrahmen und genoss für einen Augenblick die Aussicht. Er sah eine riesige schemenhafte Gestalt in den Gärten arbeiten. Hagrid, der Halbriese, der in der Holzhütte nahe des Verbotenen Waldes wohnte.

Den Gang hinunter wurde eine Holztür mit lautem Knarren geöffnet. Severus blickte auf.

Konnte das wahr sein? Da war er!

Er sah, wie Remus Lupin und Lily Evans aus dem abzweigenden Gang, der sich hinter der Tür verbarg, kamen, aber in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon

liefen.

Das war seine Chance. Er folgte den beiden und hatte sie eingeholt, als sie sich an einer Abzweigung voneinander trennten.

„Lupin!" rief er. Der Gryffindor blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Severus trat auf ihn zu und blieb zwei Schritte vor ihm stehen.

„Oh, hallo", sagte der Gryffindor verwundert und blickte Severus abwartend an. Severus sah seinen offenen Gesichtsausdruck, er spiegelte keine Abneigung wider; aber er bemerkte auch die Frage in seinem Blick.

Severus hatte sich vorher schon überlegt, wie er es anstellen sollte ihn zu fragen und hatte sich im Endeffekt für den direkten Weg entschieden.

„Das Curare-Prinzip für Heiltränke. Salpeter, Diptam, Eisenhut, Feuerranke und Schüllgras! Was noch?" zählte er auf; drängend.

„Entschuldige bitte, aber wovon redest du?" fragte Lupin, und Severus sah an seinem aufrichtigen Blick, dass er wirklich keine Ahnung hatte.

„Dein Trank, Lupin! Salpeter, Diptam, Eisenhut, Feuerranke und Schüllgras! Als Basis das Curare-Prinzip für Heiltränke!" wiederholte Severus ungeduldig. „Was waren die zwei anderen Zutaten?"

Lupin schaute ihn verblüfft, fast schockiert an. „Woher... warum?... Woher weißt du das?", brachte er schließlich zusammen. Eine blonde Strähne fiel ihm ins Gesicht, die großen Augen waren vor Erstaunen weit geöffnet, sogar sein Mund stand einen Spalt offen.

Severus schnaubte ungeduldig.

„Das war nicht allzu schwer rauszukriegen", sagte er. „Vorausgesetzt, man stellt sich nicht allzu dumm an. Ich frage mich nur, wie du Schüllgras hinzufügen konntest. Kein Wunder, dass es dich beinahe umgebracht hätte!"

Lupin stand ganz stumm da und glotzte ihn an. Severus wurde es sogleich unbequem. Er senkte den Kopf ein Stück, sodass seine Haare ihm noch mehr ins Gesicht hingen. Warum antwortete dieser Gryffindor nicht?

Plötzlich veränderte sich Lupins Gesichtsausdruck. Zuerst wurde er nachdenklich, dann immer distanzierter, auch seine Haltung versteifte sich sichtbar.

„Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass du extra zu mir kommen würdest, um dich darüber lustig zu machen. Lass es gut sein, okay?"

Severus realisierte sofort, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er war in sein altes Muster verfallen, jeden Fehler seines Gegenübers auf den Tisch zu legen, beziehungsweise breitzutreten. Lupin hatte es als Verhöhnung aufgenommen.

„Nein, hör zu. Ich brauche diese Informationen. Was waren die letzten Zutaten?" sagte Severus drängend und streckte seine Hand nach Lupin aus, der sich abgewandt hatte und im Begriff war zu gehen.

„Wozu?" fragte Lupin, seine Stirn war kraus gezogen.

„Das ist doch unwichtig", wich Severus seiner Frage aus. „Sag es mir." Und mit einem kleinen Hieb in seinen Stolz fügte er ein kleines, leises „Bitte" hinzu.

„Tut mir Leid", antwortete Lupin ruhig. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Sag mir erst, wozu du das wissen willst."

Severus wartete, bis eine Gruppe Ravenclaw-Fünftklässlerinnen an ihnen vorbei und außer Hörweite waren.

„Für einen Heiltrank", antwortete er langsam und mit einer vagen Handbewegung.

Lupins Reaktion war gut mit einem „aus allen Wolken fallen" zu vergleichen. Er drehte sich blitzartig zu Severus um, sca Die Überraschung hatte seine Körperspannung vernichtet.

„Was?" hauchte er.

„Das ist nicht so leicht zu erklären", murmelte Severus und trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Professor Hays denkt, dass--"

„Moment!" fuhr Lupin erschrocken dazwischen. „Hast du Professor Hays etwa davon erzählt?"

„Nein!" versicherte Severus. „Jetzt hör mir doch erstmal zu! Ja, ich hab dein Gebräu analysiert. Leider hat Professor Hays meine Aufzeichnungen gefunden und denkt nun, dass ich das gebraut hätte, um mich zu heilen. Deshalb muss ich jetzt wissen, was du da reingepanscht hast. Verstanden?"

„Soweit schon, aber ich sehe keinen Sinn dahinter. Wie sollte mein Gebräu bei deiner Heilung helfen?" fragte Lupin.

„Im Prinzip warst du schon auf dem richtigen Weg mit deinem Trank, nur eben nicht zu dem vorgesehenen Zweck." Severus seufzte. „Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, das jetzt alles zu erläutern, denn wie schon gesagt: Es ist nicht so einfach."

„Also, wenn es so, ist wie du sagst, dann--"

„Hab ich es doch gewusst!"

Severus und Lupin wirbelten herum. Sirius war erschienen. Die Augenbrauen zu einer tiefen Falte zusammengezogen, fixierte er Severus mit einem eisigen Blick. Severus spürte die Abneigung gegen den großen Gryffindor, der ihn um fast einen halben Kopf überragte. Der Hass ballte sich in Sekundenschnelle in ihm zusammen und schien ihn am Sprechen zu hindern.

„Den ganzen Tag schleicht der schon hinter uns her." Sirius zeigte plakativ mit dem Finger auf Severus und trat ein paar Schritte auf Severus und Lupin zu. Lupin schien nach Worten zu suchen, blieb aber stumm. Er schien genauso angespannt zu sein wie Severus, der sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete, um vor Sirius Black nicht so klein zu wirken.

„Du planst doch irgendetwas, Schlange." Black baute sich vor Severus auf, die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt. Severus konnte den Hass in den Augen des Gryffindors sehen, die Arroganz, den Stolz.

„Bist du dir bei allen Dingen so sicher?" entgegnete Severus und zwang sich, nicht aus Vorsicht vor Black zurückzuweichen.

„Sirius, es ist alles okay", versicherte Lupin. „Er hat mich nur etwas gefragt."

Black hatte Lupins Worte gehört, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, noch näher an Severus heranzutreten und leise zu knurren: „Halt dich gefälligst von Remus fern, oder dir wird es schlimmer ergehen, als deine kleinen Schlangenfreunde es jemals zustande bringen könnten."

Severus hielt Blacks starrendem Blick stand und überwand den Drang Black anzugreifen. Sein Blick huschte zu Lupin hinüber. Lupin schaute nervös. Dann blickte er wieder zu Black, der sich von ihm abgewandt hatte und Lupin am Ärmel hinter sich her zog - weg von Severus.

ooOoo

Als Severus nach dem Abendessen auf dem Weg durch die Eingangshalle war, tippte ihm plötzlich jemand auf die Schulter. Severus schreckte hoch und ein Zittern schoss ihm, aufgrund der unerwarteten Berührung, durch den Körper. Er drehte sich um und sah Remus Lupin hinter sich stehen.

Lupin deutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken und an den Mund gelegtem Finger an, ihm zu folgen. Widerwillig kam Severus seinen Anweisungen nach und folgte ihm hinunter in die Kerker.

Sie gingen nicht lange, aber Severus schaute alle drei Meter hinter sich, um zu gucken, ob sie jemand beobachtete.

Lupin verschwand in einer Nische, in der normalerweise eine alte Rüstung stand. Da diese sich bewegte und laufen konnte, kam es vor, dass sie von Zeit zu Zeit ihren Platz verließ und spazieren ging.

„Hier", sagte er, als sich auch Severus in die Nische gezwängt hatte und hielt ihm ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament hin. „Da steht alles drauf, was du wissen musst. Ich hoffe, es hilft dir weiter."

Severus schaute ihn an. Lupins Augen flackerten im Fackellicht, der rote Schein fing sich in seinen Haaren. Severus wäre am liebsten zurückgetreten, um es sich von weiter weg ansehen zu können, aber die massive Steinwand in seinem Rücken hinderte ihn.

Er nahm das Pergament.

Lupin lächelte ihn an, sodass Severus, der noch kein Wort von sich gegeben hatte, das Gefühl bekam, etwas sagen zu müssen. Als er aber nach einer Minute immer noch nichts gesagt, sondern Lupin einfach nur angeschaut hatte, meinte Lupin:

„Ich muss jetzt los. Hausaufgaben machen. Bis dann." Damit trat er auf den Gang hinaus, auf dem einige weitere Schüler auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins waren.

Severus erwachte aus seiner Starre, als Remus sich zum Gehen wand.

„Danke", flüsterte er.

Remus lächelte nur und verschwand auf der Treppe zur Eingangshalle.

* * *

Oi! Das ist doch mal ein Review wert!  
Macht mich glücklich, Freunde!  
Je mehr Reviews, desto schneller kommt das nächste Kapitel. Versprochen! 


	12. Es heilt das Fleisch im Sternenschein

Oh, fein! Fein! Fein!  
HERZLICHEN DANK!!! Ich hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut. So viele Reviews!  
Muss man einem erst sagen, dass so ein kleiner Aufruf so viel bewirkt. Man sollte das etablieren. :D  
Und wie es im Leben manchmal so ist, werden gute Taten auch entsprechend belohnt.  
Meine Beta schickt mir mit einem Gruß dieses "Meisterwerk" zurück, und ich muss sagen, ich habe mich schon lange auf diese Szene gefreut! Sie zu erdenken, zu schreiben und lesen zu lassen. :D  
Ich weiß nur eines: Ihr werdet mich lieben und ihr werdet mich hassen. Oder nur lieben. Oder nur hassen. Kommt ganz darauf an...

Ich mache nochmal auf die Bilder zu dieser Fanfiktion aufmerkam, die Sayurikemiko für mich gemacht hat, und die hier: _www -Punkt - deviantart - punkt - com - schrägstrich - deviation - schrägstrich - 53764230_ zu finden sind. Ich male im übrigen auch Fanart: _www - Punkt - daviantart - punkt - com - schrägstrich - deviation - schrägstrich - 44792300_

Es wird in naher, in seehr naher Zukunft noch weitere Bilder geben. Eines liegt halb fertig auf meiner Staffelei. Ich wollte es eigentlich als Dankeschön zum neuen Kapitel fertig machen und 'on' stellen, aber ich bin etwas knapp in der Zeit und werde es deshalb nachreichen. Also unbedingt ab und zu in mein Profil auf gehen, wenn ihr es nicht verpassen wollt:D

Und jetzt viel Spaß bei:**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 12: Es heilt das Fleisch im Sternenschein**

Am darauf folgenden Tag hatte Severus alle Hände voll zu tun, die verschiedenen Trankzutaten zusammen zu suchen. Professor Hays hatte ihm nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht eine Liste mit Kräutern und Pflanzen in die Hand gedrückt, die sie auf jeden Fall für den Trank brauchen würden, und ihm die Aufgabe erteilt, diese von Professor Sprout zu besorgen. Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Severus seine Lehrerin in den Gewächshäusern aufgesucht, fünf großen Glasbauten, die an der Südseite des Schlossen lagen und weiträumig umgeben waren von hohen Mauern, die sie von den Schulhöfen und Wiesen trennten.

Severus klopfte an die Tür zu Gewächshaus Drei und wartete. Als ihm keiner antwortete, machte er sich durch Rufen bemerkbar.

Das rundliche Gesicht der fröhlichen Lehrerin erschien hinter einem riesigen Kübel, der beinahe so groß war wie sie selbst, aus dem aber nur ein winziges Stängelchen wuchs, an dem gerade einmal zwei kümmerliche Blätter klebten.

Ihr Gesicht war verschwitzt, und in den behandschuhten Händen hielt sie eine Umtopfschaufel. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie in die weite Tasche ihrer Schürze gesteckt.

Sie schenkte Severus ein Lächeln, und Severus brachte sein Anliegen vor.

Professor Sprout kontrollierte die Liste, die Severus ihr übergab und half ihm, die Zutaten zusammen zu tragen.

Severus holte reihenweise Bündel mit getrockneten Stängeln aus einem Trockenraum, wo sie an langen Schnüren von der Decke hingen, vor Licht und Kälte geschützt. Er schnitt Kräuter klein, schälte Zwiebeln und grub einige winzige Knollen aus, die er säuberte und in einem kleinen Lederbeutel verstaute.

Die Luft in den Gewächshäusern war schwül und es roch nach den verschiedensten Pflanzen, die in großen Kübeln auf dem Boden und in kleineren Töpfen in den Regalen sowie auf den Wuchstischen standen. Kletterpflanzen mit roten, gelben und orangenen Blüten krochen das gewebeartige Gerüst des Hauses empor, und ihre Schlingarme zuckten gefährlich, wenn Severus an ihnen vorüberging. In einer der hinteren oberen Ecken des Glasbaus hatten Bienen einen Stock gebaut, und das Surren und Summen der Hundertscharen von Bienen lag über allem und stimmte einen arbeitsamen Kanon an.

Severus hatte nach zwei Stunden Arbeit endlich alle Zutaten geerntet und gebrauchsfertig verarbeitet, auch wenn er ein zweites Mal von der Feuerranke abschneiden musste, da eine der Schlingpflanzen ihm die Blätter der Pflanze direkt aus der Tasche geklaut hatte.

Severus machte sich, nachdem er seinen Arbeitsplatz aufgeräumt hatte, mit seinem Kräuterbeutel in der Tasche auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Das Wetter an diesem Tag war wider Erwarten mild, ein warmer Wind brachte eine letzte Spur von Sommer zurück. Hinter dem Schloss und über den grauen Bergen fielen einzelne breite Sonnenstreifen durch die Wolken und spiegelten sich in den Fenstern und auf den Kacheln der hohen Türme. Der Verbotene Wald lag im Schatten der großen weißen und grauen Wolken, und seine Blätter schienen märchenhaft zu flüstern.

Severus blickte einen Augenblick zu den hohen Bäumen, die den Rand des Waldes bildeten, beeilte sich dann aber, zu seiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde zu kommen.

ooOoo

Gegen halb sieben machte sich Severus auf den Weg zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer. Er hatte es nicht weit. Der Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum verbarg sich kaum drei Gänge weiter, hinter einem Gemälde mit einem stattlichen Baron darauf. Geschützt war es durch zwei Rüstungen, die links und rechts des Vorhanges standen und große Schwerter in den Händen hielten.

Severus war sehr gespannt. Er hoffte, dass alles erfolgreich verlaufen würde. Dies war auch der Grund, warum er viel zu früh am Klassenzimmer ankam.

Er klopfte an die Tür, und von drinnen bekam er ein „Herein!" zur Antwort. Er öffnete die Tür, und Professor Hays winkte ihn herein.

„Wollen wir anfangen?"

Severus nickte und breitete seine Unterlagen und die Kräuter aus. Er hatte eine Abschrift von Lupins Liste gemacht und mit seinen eigenen Zutaten ergänzt. Das Original lag sicher verwahrt zwischen den Seiten seines Notizbuches.

Irgendetwas hatte ihn beim Lesen von Lupins Zettel irritiert, Severus konnte nur nicht benennen, was es war.

„So, Mister Snape. Welche Zusammensetzung stellen Sie sich vor?", fragte Professor Hays und machte eine einladende Geste zum Arbeitsplatz, auf dem bereits Kessel, Messer, Waage und diverse weitere Utensilien bereitlagen.

Severus holte den Zettel mit seinen Notizen heraus.

„Zuerst müssen wir den Curulustrank brauen, aber ohne Jungfrauenkraut. Dann gemahlenen Wariswadi und Nuac hinzugeben, gegen die Färbung, und als Katalysator die roten Stränge des Regenbogenwurmes", zählte Severus auf. „Und dann... ich bin mir nicht sicher. Entweder Flubberwurmblut und Pestola, oder", Severus machte eine Pause und schaute seinen Lehrer an. „Drachenzahnmehl."

Professor Hays schaute ihn ernst an. „Sie wissen, dass Drachenzahnmehl auf dem Index für Einfuhrverbotene Substanze steht, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Sir", gab Severus zu. „Aber Professor Slughorn hat welches." Professor Hays wollte gerade zu einem Widerspruch ansetzen, doch Severus ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Außerdem wirkt es am besten. Nichts ist in diesem Fall sicherer! Ich habe alles nachgeschaut. Das Sekret des Wilden Heidenschrecks ist zu anfällig bei der Zugabe von Eisenhut und die Kombination von Flubberwurmblut und Pestola ist in ihrer Wirkung nicht ein Zehntel so stark wie Drachenzahnmehl!" beharrte Severus.

Professor Hays schien sichtlich verwundert.

„Das haben Sie alles selbst herausgefunden?", fragte er und musterte Severus mit einem schrägen Blick. Severus nickte.

„Haben Sie schon mal über die Verwendung von Timulus und Zwergbansarden nachgedacht?"

„Das hätte keine Wirkung, Sir. Zwergbansarden, ob nun die Rinde oder die Haare, würden sich mit Nuac neutralisieren. Und Nuac ist in diesem Fall unverzichtbar."

„Sie erstaunen mich, Mister Snape." Ein enthusiastisches Wissenschaftlerglitzern blitzte durch Hays' Augen, als er Severus aufmerksam zuhörte.

„Aber es ist dennoch nicht ganz legal. Selbst wenn Professor Slughorn Drachenzahnmehl besitzen sollte, was ich bezweifle, so verstößt es dennoch gegen das Zauberergesetz."

„Aber es wird wirken", erwiderte Severus bestimmt. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, Sir!"

Professor Hays schaute Severus einen Moment lang an. Severus wagte noch einen Vorstoß.

„Sir, selbst der große Zaubertränkemeister von Ulcaster hätte nicht ohne Drachenzahnmehl arbeiten können. Und ohne seine Forschungen hätten wir so viele Zaubertrankformeln niemals erhalten."

„Ja, Mister Snape, aber dieser Zauberer hat vor über 1500 Jahren gelebt. Die Umstände haben sich geändert."

Severus spekulierte nun auf den Wissenschaftlergeist seines Professors.

„Aber nicht der Gebrauch, sondern der Besitz von Drachenzahnmehl ist illegal, Sir."

Professor Hays atmete tief ein, und Severus befürchtete bereits, einen Vortrag über die Gefahr bei Zaubertrankforschungen und die Notwendigkeit von Verboten gehalten zu bekommen. Doch Professor Hays schien nur scharf zu überlegen. Schließlich aber gab er nach.

„Ich werde mit Professor Slughorn und mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen, aber ich kann Ihnen nichts versprechen."

Severus nickte erleichtert. „Danke, Sir." Dann machte er sich daran, den Curulus zu brauen.

Es stellte für den geübten Severus kein Problem dar, diesen einfachen Trank zu herzustellen, doch er achtete trotzdem exakt darauf, alles hundertprozentig penibel zu machen.

Professor Hays beobachtete jeden Schritt, den der Slytherin tat, hatte aber keinen Grund einzugreifen. Der Professor kannte Severus' Fähigkeiten und ließ ihn zeigen, was er konnte.

Nach einiger Zeit, in der schon über die Hälfte der Zutaten ihren Weg in den Kessel gefunden hatten, beugte sich Professor Hays über den Trank, der in einem klaren Lila glänzte. Seine Stirn war kraus gezogen, als er mit seinem Zauberstab durch den grauen Dampf strich. Einige lila Tropfen bildeten sich an ihm. Der Professor hob den Zauberstab vor sein Gesicht und beäugte das Ergebnis. Severus beobachtete ihn gelassen. Er wusste, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hatte.

„Ausgezeichnet, Mister Snape", sagte Professor Hays. „Ihre Präzision ist bemerkenswert. Der Curulus ist perfekt gelungen. 10 Punkte für Slytherin."

„Danke, Sir", antwortete Severus, wusste aber, dass der Trank noch lange nicht fertig war.

Die Grundlage des Curulus bildete das Curare-Prinzip, zwei tierische und drei pflanzliche Ingredienzien, sowie ein paar der Zutaten, die auch Lupin seinem Trank hinzugefügt hatte, aber erst der nächste Schritt würde ihnen zeigen, ob sie auf dem richtigen Weg waren.

„Lassen Sie uns auf Nummer sicher gehen", sagte Professor Hays. „Wir werden auch die beiden anderen Varianten ausprobieren." Severus seufzte leise. Warum einfach, wenn es auch schwer geht, dachte er.

Professor Hays holte zwei weitere Kessel und als sich der Trank abgekühlt hatte, verteilten sie ihn auf die beiden anderen Kessel, sodass sie nun drei Feuerstellen und drei Kessel mit Curulus hatten.

Severus präparierte die ersten beiden Kessel mit Wariswadi und gab nach einer Viertelstunde das Nuac hinzu. Den dritten Kessel ließ er aus. Professor Hays würde erst morgen mit Professor Slughorn wegen des Drachenzahnmehls reden, und der Curulus ließ sich in Reinform leichter konservieren.

Severus schnitt die roten Stränge des Regenbogenwurmes heraus und gab sie in reichlicher Menge in die beiden Kessel. Es dampfte und spritzte, als die Wurmstückchen durch die Oberfläche des Gebräus sanken.

Severus beeilte sich, das Sekret des Wilden Heidenschrecks zu holen, während Professor Hays sich mit Flubberwurmblut und Pestola am zweiten Trank zu schaffen machte.

Der Gestank des Sekretes war so widerlich, dass Severus, als er es einatmete, kräftig würgen musste.

Schließlich hatte er es aber doch geschafft, den Trank nach seiner Zufriedenheit zu brauen. Er hatte eine klare rote Färbung angenommen, ähnlich der des Schwangerschaftstrankes, an den sich Severus allerdings nicht sehr gerne erinnerte. Professor Hays war ebenfalls mit der Trankzubereitung fertig.

Severus wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Seine Haare klebten ihm im Gesicht, aber es störte ihn nicht.

„So", meinte Hays schlussendlich. „Die Tränke müssen nun 14 Stunden kochen. Wir werden morgen hier weiter machen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die Tränke in Sicherheit sind." Er vollführte einen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab, und um die Feuerstellen mit den Kesseln bildete sich eine magische Barriere, die in der ersten Sekunde hell aufleuchtete, dann aber nur noch durch einen leichten Schein am Steinboden sichtbar war.

Severus säuberte seine Utensilien sorgfältig und räumte sie in die Regale zurück.

„Morgen werden wir wissen, ob wir auf dem richtigen Weg sind", sagte Professor Hays mit seiner normalen, sachlichen Stimme. „Und vielleicht, ja vielleicht sind Sie morgen schon diese Flecken los."

Severus spürte bei diesen Worten Freude. Freude und Erleichterung. Er verabschiedete sich von Professor Hays und verließ das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer.

ooOoo

Nachdem er Professor Hays und den Zaubertränkeklassenraum hinter sich gelassen hatte, stand Severus einen Moment auf dem Gang und fragte sich, was er nun tun sollte. Er war noch viel zu wach, noch viel zu beflügelt von seinem vermeintlichen Erfolg, dass er unmöglich schlafen gehen konnte. Er musste an Morgen denken und daran, dass sein Elend bald ein Ende haben würde, und dieser Gedanke ließ ihn erleichtert aufatmen.

Severus schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war gerade erst halb elf. Draußen war es jetzt sicherlich dunkel und das Haupttor fest verschlossen, dabei hätte Severus gerne einen Spaziergang zum See unternommen.

Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Was hatte noch auf dem Zettel gestanden? _„Bei abnehmendem Mond wird im Sternenlicht das Fleisch gestärkt"? _War nicht gerade abnehmender Mond?

Severus stand noch eine Sekunde auf dem Gang, drehte den Kopf zu allen Seiten, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihn keiner sah und machte sich dann leise auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm.

ooOoo

Das Sternenlicht schien durch die geöffnete Tür, als Severus in dem runden Raum in der Spitze des Turmes ankam, wo normalerweise Astronomie unterrichtet wurde. Durch die Tür an der anderen Seite des Raumes kam man auf die äußere Plattform, wo sie schon oft abends sitzen und mit Teleskopen Sterne hatten beobachten müssen. Eine langweilige und, wie Severus fand, ziemlich nutzlose Arbeit.

Severus hatte noch keine Ahnung, was er tun würde, wenn er erstmal auf dem Turm war, aber er wusste keinen besseren Ort, um dem Geheimnis des Zitates auf die Spur zu kommen.

Er durchschritt leise den Raum und betrat die Plattform. Die Sichel des Mondes war zu sehen und ein endloses Meer aus Sternen, das sich hoch über ihm erstreckte. Er ließ seinen Blick zuerst über den Himmel, dann über die Plattform schweifen. Er stockte. Eine Person saß, den Rücken an die kalte Turmwand gelehnt, keine fünf Schritte von ihm entfernt und lächelte ihn an.

„Lupin?"

ooOoo

Remus Lupin saß im Halbdunkel der Nacht. Sein weißes Hemd und die schwarze Schulrobe hatte er ausgezogen. Sie lagen neben ihm auf dem kalten Stein. Severus sah die Narben auf seiner Brust und auf den Armen im Sternenlicht schimmern.

Lupin selbst schien sehr entspannt. Er machte keine Anstalten, sich zu erheben und sah auch nicht sonderlich erschrocken darüber aus, dass Severus ihn zu dieser Zeit hier gefunden hatte.

„Hallo, Severus", begrüßte Remus ihn freundlich mit seiner ruhigen Stimme.

„Was machst du denn hier?", wollte Severus wissen und wusste nicht genau, was ihn mehr irritierte: dass Remus hier war, oder dass er mit freiem Oberkörper dasaß.

„Sitzen", antwortet Remus ungerührt. Plötzlich fasste sich Severus an die Stirn. Natürlich, das war alles so klar! Wie hatte ihm das nicht auffallen können?!

„Jetzt verstehe ich", sagte er leise, was Remus ein kleines Stirnrunzeln entlockte.

„Was verstehst du?"

„Das war deine Schrift." Severus machte ein paar Schritte auf Remus zu. Neugier hatte ihn gepackt.

„Welche Schrift?", fragte Remus freundlich.

„'_Bei abnehmendem Mond wird im Sternenlicht das Fleisch gestärkt'_", antwortete Severus. „Sowie jegliche anderen Kommentare in _‚Dunkle Kreaturen und der magische Zyklus'_. Es ist dieselbe Schrift. Dieselbe wie die auf dem Zettel, den du mir gegeben hast." Severus hatte das _a_ und das verschnörkelte _r_ wieder erkannt. Es war ihm nur noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen, einen Zusammenhang zu den Notizen im Buch zu suchen.

Remus schaute ihn einen Moment an und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Woher weißt du denn das schon wieder?" fragte er.

„Ich habe doch recht, nicht wahr?!" hakte Severus nach, ohne Lupins Frage zu beantworten.

„Ähm...ja", gab Remus zu.

„Aber was hat das alles zu bedeuten?", fragte Severus, während er näher schritt, sich aber hütete, nahe an das Geländer zu gehen. Er war nicht unbedingt schwindelfrei. „Und was soll diese Freizügigkeit? Ist hier noch jemand?" Severus kam der Gedanke, dass Black und Potter in der Nähe sein könnten und schaute sich sicherheitshalber um, aber Remus' Ruhe brachte ihn schnell zu der Überzeugung, dass sie es nicht waren.

„Sirius und James sind nicht hier, falls du das denkst. Ich bin allein. Und: Ja, ich hatte das Buch ausgeliehen", erklärte Remus. Severus schnaubte etwas, das wie „gestohlen" klang. Remus braune Augen ruhten auf Severus.

„Hat mir einige dunkle Stunden beschert."

Severus verstand, was der Gryffindor meinte. Viel Positives hatte nicht in dem Buch gestanden, es war eher eine Art Mahnung und Ankündigung, die allen dunklen Kreaturen den Krieg erklärte. Einen Krieg in Form von Missachtung und Vertreibung. Von Jagd und Gefangenschaft.

„Aber was machst du hier? Und was hat dieser Satz zu bedeuten? _Bei abnehmendem Mond wird im Sternenlicht das Fleisch gestärkt_? Das klingt mir nach wahrsagerischem Firlefanz", erwiderte Severus misstrauisch.

Remus lächelte.

„Nein, absolut nicht. Obwohl ich gerne wissen würde, warum du die Wahrsagerei so sehr ablehnst. Eigentlich hat das gar nichts mit dem Buch zu tun – na ja, doch – aber es war keine Absicht. Denn eigentlich gehört das zu einem Rezept meiner Großmutter. Hm... hier!" Remus holte eine Tube heraus, die eine weißliche Salbe enthielt, und erst jetzt sah Severus, dass Remus Oberkörper eingesalbt war. Es spiegelte das Licht ein wenig wider, wodurch die Narben schimmerten.

„Ich komme öfter nach Vollmond hier hoch, um meine Haut heilen zu lassen. Meine Großmutter war sehr begabt in Heilkunde. Als ich noch klein war, kurz nachdem ich gebissen wurde, hat sie viel dafür getan, dass es mir nach dem Vollmond schnell wieder besser ging. Sie hat meine Wunden behandelt und mir oft diese Salbe zubereitet." Remus reichte Severus die Tube, die sich dieser genau anschaute. „Sie verstärkt den Einfluss des heilenden Sternenlichts, das bei abnehmendem Mond scheint, und sorgt dafür, dass die Strahlen in die Haut eindringen können. Den Zettel hatte ich wohl als Lesezeichen verwendet und vergessen, wieder herauszunehmen."

Severus drehte die Tube in den Fingern und schaute Remus kritisch an.

Remus sprach so offen, dass Severus an der Richtigkeit seiner Worte nicht zweifelte. Trotzdem fragte er: „Und es wirkt?"

„Ja. Es sorgt dafür, dass nicht allzu viele Narben zurückbleiben", sagte Remus und schaute Severus an. Das schwarze Haar hing dem Slytherin wie immer ins Gesicht als ob es versuchte die große Hakennase und die bunten Flecken zu verstecken.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du sie ausprobieren."

Severus schaute ihn an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ja, wegen der Flecken, dachte ich", meinte Remus. „Vielleicht nützt es ja nichts. Aber einen Versuch ist es doch wert." Er blies sich eine seiner braunen Strähnen aus dem Sichtfeld.

Der Slytherin überlegte einen Moment, dann legte er seine Robe und die graugrün gestreifte Krawatte ab und fing an, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Als er gerade zwei Knöpfe geschafft hatte, hielt er inne. Remus hatte sich mit den Armen seitlich auf dem Stein abgestützt und beobachtete ihn. Er schaute Remus an. Ihm wurde schlagartig der Unterschied ihrer beider Körper bewusst.

Der Gegensatz zwischen ihnen war so unüberwindbar groß. Der hübsche, ordentlich gekleidete Gryffindor mit seinen großen Karamellaugen und dem gesunden Teint, und ihm gegenüber: er selbst. Der kleine, schmächtige, viel zu magere, _hässliche_, blasse Slytherin mit den abgetragenen Kleidern.

Severus drehte sich beschämt von Remus weg.

Dieser sah, dass Severus seinen Oberkörper musterte. Remus überlief ein feiner Schauer, als die schwarzen Augen seine Haut streiften. Doch irgendwie machte es ihm nichts aus, so frei vor dem Slytherin zu sitzen. Severus wusste schon so viel von ihm. Er hatte ihn nach dem letzten Vollmond auf der Krankenstation gesehen. Viel mitgenommener als da hätte er nicht aussehen können.

Doch dann war da etwas anderes. Remus bemerkte, wie Severus versuchte, sich ihm nicht zu zeigen.

„Severus?" sagte Remus und wartete, dass der Slytherin sich zu ihm umwandte. Doch die erwünschte Reaktion blieb aus.

„Ich finde es nicht schlimm. Es macht mir nichts aus. Die Flecken, meine ich."

Severus hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und musterte Remus durch seine langen schwarzen Haare.

Remus beugte sich in seiner Position vor.

„Kann ich sie sehen? Zeig sie mir", bat er. Severus schaute ihn einen Moment lang an. Er rang mit sich, hin und her gerissen von der Scham und den ehrlichen Augen des Gryffindor.

Als er sich schließlich wieder zu Remus umdrehte, war sein Hemd offen. Remus sah die bunten Flecken. Sie leuchteten schwach. Sie waren unförmig und überall auf der Brust verteilt und verschwanden unter den Ärmeln des Hemdes. Remus hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so viele waren.

Er warf einen Blick in Severus' Gesicht. Auch dort und am ganzen Hals waren diese Flecken. Nur die Nasenspitze war frei von Farbe und so weiß wie der Rest von Severus' Körper. Oder zumindest von dem, was Remus zu sehen bekam.

Einen sehr schlanken Körper, feingliedrig, kein einziges Gramm Fett schien er zu besitzen. Er wirkte sonderbar zerbrechlich, und die helle Haut unterstrich dies noch.

Doch Remus sah keine Spuren von blauen Flecken, die von einer Schlägerei herrühren konnten. Entweder war der Slytherin heiler aus der Sache herausgekommen, als es den Anschein gehabt hatte, oder Madame Pomfrey hatte wieder einmal ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Die schwarzen Augen des Slytherin waren forschend auf ihn gerichtet. Remus hielt seinem Blick einen Moment stand, er lächelte nicht, um kein Missverständnis hervorzurufen.

„Also, ich finde sie überhaupt nicht schlimm. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du sie loswerden willst", meinte Remus und erntete eine hochgezogene Augenbraue von Severus.

„Du kannst sie gerne haben", erwiderte Severus kühl.

„Sie jucken."

Remus grinste.

ooOoo

„Und was jetzt?" fragte Severus sichtlich ungeduldig, als er sich die Flecken eingesalbt hatte.

„Abwarten und Tee trinken", antwortete Remus und deutete Severus mit einer Handbewegung, sich zu setzen.

Severus ließ sich ein Stück neben Remus nieder, sodass das Sternenlicht seine Brust bescheinen konnte; den Rücken, genau wie der Gryffindor, hatte er an die kühle Turmwand gelehnt.

„Leider habe ich keinen Tee", murmelte Remus in Gedanken. Severus verzog die Augenbrauen.

„Apropos Tee: Wie sieht es eigentlich mit einem Heiltrank gegen die Flecken aus?" fragte Remus mit Unschuldsmiene und fing sich einen ärgerlichen Blick von Severus ein.

„Gut", erwiderte Severus beleidigt. Remus biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht lachen zu müssen. Ein beleidigter Severus war in gewisser Weise ein herrlicher Anblick. Zudem schien der Slytherin nicht in Streitlaune zu sein, sonst hätte Remus schwören können, müsste er nachher mit drei Beinen und vier Armen zu Bett gehen, weil ihn Severus in die nächste Woche hexen würde. Aber Severus schien diesmal nicht in der Stimmung zu sein gleich, mit Flüchen um sich zu werfen wie bei ihrem Treffen am See.

Remus fragte Severus über den Trank aus, und der Slytherin antwortete, zuerst recht knapp und unterkühlt, aber dann immer offener. Remus hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, auch wenn er nicht alles verstand, was Severus sagte. Vieles war zu spezifisch oder gehörte zu einem Bereich von Fachwissen, der sich Remus nicht erschloss.

Severus war von dem Interesse, das der Gryffindor seinem Problem entgegenbrachte, erstaunt. Der Braunhaarige schien zwar nicht alles zu verstehen, aber er hörte ihm zu und fragte nach, wenn er etwas nicht verstand.

„Vielleicht werde ich morgen schon erlöst sein", beendete Severus seinen Bericht.

„Das wäre schön", vernahm Severus Remus' Stimme neben sich. Er schaute zur Seite. Der Gryffindor hatte die Augen geschlossen und war in eine bequemere Position gerutscht.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und genossen den Ausblick auf den dunklen Wald und die Berge und Täler in der Ferne, auf den See, dessen Wasser ihm Licht glitzerte. Alles, was sie sahen, war blau oder verschwand im Schwarz der Nacht.

Die Luft war kühl und durchzogen von den Schreien und Flügelschlägen der Eulen, die zu dieser Stunde reihenweise aus der Eulerei geflogen kamen.

Severus war angespannt angesichts der ungewohnten Situation. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von Remus lassen, betrachtete die sich hebende und senkende Brust und die Arme mit den Narben – natürlich zur Sicherheit, wie er sich sagte.

„Wie ist es, ein Werwolf zu sein?"

Remus schaute überrascht zu ihm auf. Severus hoffte, dass ihn diese Frage nicht vertreiben würde. Er wollte es wirklich wissen.

„Nicht leicht", antwortete Remus wahrheitsgemäß, und ein trauriger Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Als er zu erzählen begann, waren seine Augen starr in den Himmel gerichtet, und seine Stimme klang unnatürlich hohl. „Jeden Monat wache ich irgendwo auf und weiß nicht, wie ich dorthin gekommen bin. Ich wache auf, und wenn ich Blut schmecke, bete ich zu allen Mächten, dass es mein eigenes ist." Seine Stimme brach ab. Eine unangenehme Pause folgte.

Severus richtete den Blick zu Boden. „In den Büchern steht, dass Werwölfe sich nicht an ihre Taten erinnern können."

Remus nickte. „Ja, ich erinnere mich nie. Ich bin dann nicht _Ich_, weiß du. Ich meine, der Werwolf kann sehen, fühlen, riechen und schmecken, aber mir bleibt nie eine Erinnerung zurück. Ich fühle, rieche und schmecke nur, was er bei mir hinterlässt. Es ist, als hätte jemand meinen Körper ausgeliehen und ihn mir nachher wieder gegeben. Und so... ist es in gewisser Weise auch."

„Das... klingt beunruhigend", sagte Severus leise, und es klang eher so, als hätte er zu sich selbst gesprochen.

Remus setzte sich auf. Er zog seine Beine an und dachte einen Moment nach.

„Beunruhigend, ja. Denn der Werwolf hat keine Angst. Kein bisschen. Er ist nicht berechenbar. Er folgt lediglich seinen Instinkten. Wer Angst hat, ist berechenbar. Der Werwolf hat keine Angst, deshalb ist er so gefährlich."

Severus zitterte, als er sich an die Vollmondnacht erinnerte. Es war schon über vier Monate her, aber die Erinnerungen waren immer noch so frisch wie am Morgen danach. Und jetzt, nach Remus' Erklärung, kam es ihm vor, als könnte er den Werwolf neben sich fühlen. Ein Wolf in Menschengestalt.

Es war nicht logisch. Remus hatte soviel mit einer Bestie gemeinsam wie ein Frosch mit einem Drachen. Er war nicht böse - soweit Severus es beurteilen konnte.

Beide waren wieder still geworden, in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Remus sah einem Käuzchen nach, das in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Seit er gesprochen hatte, hatte Severus kein einziges Geräusch von sich gegeben. Remus schaute neben sich, um einen stocksteif sitzenden Severus zu sehen; die schwarzen Haare im Gesicht hängend, den Blick starr ins Nichts gerichtet.

Remus' Herz durchzuckte ein Schmerz, weil ihm plötzlich klar wurde: Severus hatte Angst vor ihm. Vor IHM! Nicht vor dem Werwolf, sondern vor Remus, dem Menschen. Vor dem Werwolf sicherlich auch, aber Remus spürte die Nervosität, die von Severus ausging. Severus hatte Angst vor ihm – eindeutig.

„Lass uns nicht weiter darüber reden. Ich will mir diesen schönen Abend nicht durch ein so düsteres Thema verderben."

Severus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Schöner Abend? Remus empfand diesen Abend als schön? Fand er es etwa auch schön, mit ihm hier zu sitzen und zu reden? Severus wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass so etwas möglich war. Er versuchte seine Gedanken in den Griff zu bekommen und horchte auf sein Gefühl. Auch er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er ihr zufälliges Treffen verabscheute.

Remus sah Severus an, und lächelte beschwichtigend. Der aufgewühlte Ausdruck auf Severus' Gesicht lüftete sich. Remus' Blick wanderte zu den Flecken, die immer noch auf Severus' Brust prangten. Irgendetwas war anders.

„Hey!", rief er plötzlich aus, und Severus schaute ihn erschrocken an. Remus beugte sich vor und rutschte an ihn heran. „Die Flecken! Sie verändern nicht mehr ihre Farbe!" Der Gryffindor strahlte. Seine Betrübtheit war wie weggeblasen. Remus streckte ohne zu überlegen seine Hand aus und befühlte die Haut an Severus' Brust, auf der die Flecken saßen. Die Haut fühlte sich warm an, fast heiß. Die Salbe zeigte also ihre Wirkung.

„Klasse! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es etwas nützen würde. Schau doch mal." Remus' Blick wechselte zwischen Severus' Brust und seinem Gesicht und wieder zurück. Remus schluckte, als er bemerkte, in was für einer Situation er sich befand – in was er sich hineinmanövriert hatte.

Severus starrte ihn an. Remus wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen. Er spürte Severus' Herzschlag unter seinen Fingern.

‚Oh, Merlin!' Eine ihm bekannte Hitze breitete sich in ihm aus und stieg als dichter Schub hinauf in seinen Kopf.

Severus war wie gelähmt. Das hier – was auch immer es war – war schlimmer als alles, was er bis jetzt erlebt hatte. Sein Puls schnellte hoch, seine Sinne waren auf das höchste gespannt. Er spürte, sah, roch, hörte und fühlte so viel, dass er all die Eindrücke gar nicht verarbeiten konnte. Er war unfähig, einen logischen Gedanken zu fassen, unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Er spürte die Wärme von Remus' Hand auf seiner Brust, spürte die leichten Berührungen von Remus' Fingerkuppen auf seiner Haut. Sie brannten sich in seine Haut und jagten ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Ihm wurde unsäglich heiß.

Die braunen Augen schauten ihn – ebenfalls erstaunt – an, und auch hier war Severus unfähig, wegzuschauen. Er war gefangen.

Remus ließ seine Hand, wo sie sich befand. Sein Blick glitt von Severus' schwarzen Perlenaugen hinunter zu dem leicht geöffneten Mund. Langsam und vorsichtig beugte er sich vor und berührte Severus' Lippen sanft mit seinen. Sein Herz klopfte ihm vor Aufregung bis zum Hals. Severus hielt still, er stieß ihn nicht weg, tat nichts, um es zu verhindern.

Die Lippen waren weich und schmeckten nach Nachtluft. Remus löste seine Lippen von Severus' Mund und bewegte sich ein Stück von dessen Gesicht weg. Die Augen unter dem schwarzen Wimpernkranz waren klein, und Remus ahnte einen kleinen rosa Schimmer auf Severus' Wangen – überdeckt von den nun nicht mehr pulsierenden Flecken.

Remus verspürte eine Flut von Zuneigung zu dem Slytherin. Und er musste wissen, wie es bei dem Anderen aussah.

Er beugte sich noch einmal vor, und als er Severus' Lippen erneut berührte, küsste ihn der Slytherin zurück.

Es war nicht mehr als ein Zusammenziehen der Lippen, aber eindeutig ein Kuss.

Sie verharrten für einige Sekunden in dieser Position. Sieben – acht – neun – zählte Remus den Herzschlag unter seinen Fingern.

Plötzlich ging ein Rucken durch den Slytherin. Bevor Remus sich versah, hatte Severus sich von ihm gelöst, war von ihm weggerutscht, hatte seine abgelegten Sachen geschnappt und verließ fluchtartig die Aussichtsplattform.

Remus, überrascht von der Schnelligkeit des Slytherin, versuchte ihm nachzueilen, sah aber nur noch die Tür zur Wendeltreppe hinter dem schwarzen Schopf zuschlagen.

* * *

Ein Cliffhanger? Von mir?? Na, wie konnte das denn passieren?!Bin jetzt erst im Urlaub: London.  
Da soll ja momentan ein "Bombenwetter" sein! unglücklich lächel  
Wenn alles glatt geht lesen wir uns danach wieder.  
Bis dann und passt auf euch auf!

Und nicht vergessen zu reviewen, bitte!


End file.
